Broken Twilight (Traduction)
by Harry Snow Stark
Summary: La famille adoptive de Harry peut-elle le guérir après le traumatisme subi par les mains de Lord Voldemort? Les Cullen peuvent-ils garder Harry en sécurité et l'aider à trouver l'amour? Ce sera slash, créature fic, peut-être multi-mates. Mentionne abus passé / viol mais rien à graphique. TRAVAILLER SUR RÉÉCRIRE CELA!
1. Chapitre 1

Avant tout, je voulais vous dire que cette histoire n'est pas de moi, il s'agit d'une histoire qui est écrite par misteeirene qui possède un grand talent et qui m'a permit de vous traduire son histoire

Bonne lecture à tous :):):)

* * *

" **Albus, que fais-tu ici?** " Demanda Carlisle, essayant de contrôler le tremblement dans sa voix. Albus Dumbledore, l'un de ses plus anciens amis vivants, était assis en face de lui et avait l'air d'avoir des décennies de plus que ce dont il se souvenait. Il y avait onze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis le jour où il lui avait donné son fils ... son cœur

" **Il a besoin de toi, Carlisle** ," dit gravement Dumbledore, aucune étincelle dans les yeux n'était visible.

Carlisle passa une main tremblante dans ses parfaits cheveux blonds. Qui savait qu'un vampire pouvait se sentir mal?

« **Cela fait près de 4 ans que nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles de lui Albus, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi après tout ce temps?** » Il essaya de contrôler sa voix pour montrer à quel point il était contrarié, mais il savait qu'il échouait. Malgré le fait qu'il avait essayé de ne pas y penser, pas un seul jour ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à son petit garçon

Albus enleva ses lunettes et essuya ses larmes. « **La guerre est finie et Harry a accompli la prophétie, il a tué Lord Voldemort pour nous, mais il est horriblement brisé maintenant, je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas s'en remettre** »

Carlisle haleta, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un poignardait son cœur froid et sans vie. Il n'avait pas vu ou entendu parler de son fils depuis la fin de sa quatrième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Sa famille et lui avaient été dévastés quand ils ont reçu une lettre d'Albus indiquant que Lord Voldemort était de retour et que son fils devait rester pour s'entraîner pour la prochaine guerre. Harry était le numéro un sur la liste de Voldemort et soi-disant la seule personne qui pouvait le tuer.

« **Quatre ans, Albus ! quatre ans sans un mot ni un indice de ta part, nous ne savions pas s'il était blessé ou mort»** grogna Carlisle avec colère **. J'aime toujours mon fils de tout mon cœur, mais il m'a blessé et il a blessé toute la famille.** »

" **S'il te plait Carlisle** ," plaida Dumbledore, " **ne blâme pas Harry, ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'a rien fait de mal.** "

Carlisle fut choqué de voir que les mains de son vieil ami tremblaient. « **Des lettres, Albus, nous lui avons envoyé des douzaines de lettres et pas une fois il n'a répondu, pas une seule fois, Albus!** »

Carlisle ferma les yeux pour calmer la douleur de son cœur. La raison pour laquelle il avait ramené sa famille à Forks, dans l'État de Washington, c'était qu'ils voulaient s'éloigner des souvenirs envoûtants de leur fils et de leur petit frère. Il n'y avait pas une seule pièce dans leur ancienne maison où ils ne voyaient pas le fantôme d'Harry ou n'entendaient pas son rire tintant. C'était juste trop douloureux.

Harry n'avait que 6 ans quand Albus apparut à leur porte avec lui. C'était une petite chose délabrée qui était trop petite pour son âge et terrifiée par sa propre ombre. Pas une seule fois pendant les présentations, le petit garçon ne leva les yeux de ses chaussures sales qui étaient facilement trois fois trop grandes pour lui. Toutes les affaires du garçon était trop grand, de ses vêtements à ses vieilles lunettes laides qui étaient tenues ensemble par la bande.

Il semblait qu'Albus l'avait placé avec sa seule famille vivante après que ses parents aient été tués alors qu'il n'avait que quinze mois. Le vieil homme avait supposé qu'ils le prendraient et l'aimeraient comme le leur ... malheureusement il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tord.

La haine, les mots cruels, la famine, les ecchymoses, les os brisés et les cicatrices, voilà comment cette vile famille a montré son amour à ce petit garçon. Chaque os de son corps était visible et de vieilles marques de fouet jonchaient son dos fragile. Harry avait seulement la taille d'un enfant de quatre ans à cause de sa croissance qui souffrait d'une malnutrition sévère. Ayant besoin d'un endroit sûr pour que le garçon puisse vivre et d'une famille pour lui montrer ce qu'était l'amour, Albus l'avait amené à eux dans l'espoir qu'ils ouvriraient leur maison et leur cœur au petit garçon effrayé. Il voulait aussi éloigner Harry des autres sorciers et sorcières, craignant qu'ils ne l'utilisent ou ne le blessent

Au début, il avait cru que son vieil ami avait perdu ce qui restait d'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il demandait à un groupe de vampires d'adopter un petit enfant humain. Un enfant humain très effrayé et fragile en plus. Et s'ils le manipulaient trop brutalement? Et s'il se coupait et que l'odeur de son sang faisait craquer l'un des membres de sa famille? Est-il juste de demander à Jasper qui lutte le plus avec sa soif de sang de vivre 24/7 avec l'odeur de sang d'un enfant innocent?

Après avoir observé silencieusement le pauvre garçon pendant un moment, il savait sans aucun doute qu'Harry deviendrait son fils. Il aimait sa femme Esmée, dont le cœur était plus grand que tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés au cours de ses centaines d'années à parcourir la terre. Elle était tombée amoureuse du garçon à la seconde où elle avait aperçu ses yeux émeraude hantés. Alice vibrait littéralement d'excitation, il était sûr qu'elle planifiait déjà un voyage de magasin pour habiller sa nouvelle victime et sa poupée. Edward, son premier enfant, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Harry, mais il hocha la tête en lui donnant son approbation. Rosalie le regardait fixement, le défiant juste de refuser le garçon. Son regard lui promettait une cargaison de douleur s'il refusait la proposition. Emmett, son compagnon, ferait n'importe quoi pour la femme qu'il aimait et il savait à quel point elle désirait avoir un enfant. Donc, avec son sourire maladroit de marque, il lui avait donné un gros coup de pouce.

Jasper avait été le plus surprenant. Il s'attendait à voir la peur et la douleur d'être dans la même pièce avec un humain tentant. Chaque jour était une bataille formidable pour lui avec sa soif de sang, et malheureusement il n'a pas toujours gagné. Il avait craquer à plusieurs reprises et vidé un humain de tout son sang Il ne le blâmait jamais pour cela, être un vampire végétarien n'était pas facile, cela allait complètement à l'encontre de leurs instincts naturels. Si Jasper avait dit non, il aurait renvoyé Albus et le garçon, mais Jasper avait souri au garçon émerveillé. Souriant, parce que le sang de Harry ne l'appelait pas.

" **Je suis désolé Carlisle** ," dit doucement Albus. " **Je suis un vieil homme et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans mon temps, mais j'ai peur que ce que j'ai fait à Harry et votre famille est de loin la pire erreur**." Avec un lourd soupir, il fouilla à l'intérieur de sa robe violette et sortit un gros paquet de lettres. En repensant à Carlisle, il les lui remis soigneusement.

Feuilletant les lettres non ouvertes, Carlisle s'étrangla avec le sanglot qui lui déchirait la gorge. Des dizaines ... des dizaines de lettres adressées à Harry Potter Cullen était dans ses mains pâles. C'étaient toutes les lettres que sa famille avait envoyées à Harry au cours des dernières années et aucune d'entre elles n'avait été ouverte. « **Je suis vraiment désolé, Carlisle, mais je n'ai jamais donné les lettres à Harry, je savais à quel point ça le déchirait d'être loin de toi et de ta famille, mais j'avais besoin qu'il se concentre sur sa tâche. mais j'étais plus préoccupé par le fait qu'Harry ait survécu à la guerre que par le fait qu'il soit blesser. Toi et ta famille était sa faiblesse que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas risquer qu'il perde, je l'aime comme un petit-fils et je ne voulais pas le perdre** »

Carlisle n'avait jamais voulu autant blesser quelqu'un qu'Albus à cet instant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait tuer un humain. Comment avait-il pu garder leurs lettres pour Harry? Que doit penser Harry? Il devait probablement penser qu'ils ne l'aimaient plus. Grognant, il agrippa sa chaise de bureau si fort qu'elle craqua sous sa force surhumaine. Mieux vaut la chaise que le vieil homme assis en face de lui. " **Comment peux-tu, Albus?** " Carlisle rugit. « **Et Harry, est-ce qu'il sait que tu as caché nos lettres ou est-ce qu'il pense que nous l'avons abandonné? Est-ce que mon fils pense que nous l'avons oublié?** » Il avait toujours été fier de son contrôle sur lui-même, mais en ce moment, il prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas attraper et arracher la gorge de son «ami» de longue date.

« **Je suis désolé** , » dit encore Albus avec les larmes aux yeux. Fouillant une seconde fois sa robe, il tira un petit sac et le posa sur le bureau. D'un coup de baguette, le petit sac devint de la taille d'un grand sac poubelle. « **Presque tous les jours, Harry venait à mon bureau et me demandait s'il avait des lettres de sa famille, je détestais lui dire non et ça me brisait le cœur de le voir partir de mon bureau en larmes, non, Carlisle, je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'il avait des lettres**." Incapable de regarder Carlisle dans les yeux, Albus continua. « **Chaque semaine pendant quatre ans, Harry vous envoyait une lettre à toi et à ta famille: chaque Noël et chaque anniversaire, il envoyait des cadeaux, Harry ne vous a jamais abandonné, toi et sa famille.** »

La peur au ventre, Carlisle ouvrit le sac et jeta un coup d'œil. Des centaines de lettres étaient cachées à l'intérieur, certaines s'adressaient à lui et d'autres au reste de la famille. Des douzaines de cadeaux rétrécis étaient mêlés aux lettres, toutes enveloppées de façon impeccable. Non seulement Albus avait gardé leurs lettres pour Harry, mais il avait aussi gardé les lettres d'Harry.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était dix fois pire qu'avant. Son fils, son Harry, ne les avait jamais abandonnés ou avait cessé d'essayer de les atteindre. Si seulement il pouvait pleurer pour libérer une partie de sa douleur ... sa culpabilité. La culpabilité, parce qu'après seulement deux ans de silence de la part d'Harry, ils avaient changé de vie et s'étaient éloignés de Harry. Il s'étaient éloigner de la seule maison aimante que son fils n'avait jamais connue. Non seulement ils se sont éloignés, mais ils ont aussi cessé de parler de Harry. Après s'être éloigné de cette maison, le nom d'Harry n'avait jamais été mentionné à voix haute ... c'était juste trop douloureux.

Debout et envoyant sa chaise s'écraser contre le mur, Carlisle se pencha sur son bureau et prit le visage de son vieil ami. " **Emmène-moi à mon fils** ", exigea t'il. " **TOUT DE SUITE** "

Se levant et s'éloignant rapidement, Albus leva la main devant lui. « **Ecoute, Carlisle, j'ai besoin de tout expliquer, j'ai besoin de te dire ce qui s'est passé. »**

Carlisle plaqua sa main sur son bureau, laissant derrière lui une empreinte impressionnante. « **J'ai fini de t'écouter, mon vieux, je veux voir mon fils et je veux le voir maintenant, il a besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait, il a besoin de savoir que nous l'aimons toujours.** »

Albus hocha nerveusement la tête, Albus saisit le bras de Carlisle et les fit sortir du bureau de Carlisle à l'hôpital général de Forks. Carlisle savait que sa famille s'inquiéterait quand il ne rentrerait pas à la maison après son travail, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus pour voir son fils. Espérons qu'Alice verrait ce qui se passait, mais ses visions étaient toujours imprévisibles quand il s'agissait de magie


	2. Chapitre 2

Même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de transplaner, Carlisle réussit à rester debout quand ils atterrirent dans le bureau d'Albus. Il savait qu'Harry méprisait le transport magique, disait que ça lui donnait envie de vomir, mais étant un vampire, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

" **Carlisle, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi** ," ordonna Dumbledore, désignant une chaise en cuir confortable en face de son bureau.

" **Non** ," gronda Carlisle. « **Ne parle plus, emmène-moi à mon fils maintenant avant que je ne retourne cette putain d'école pour le chercher.** »

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête. " **S'il te plaît, Carlisle, je dois expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années avant de le voir**."

Carlisle prit une profonde inspiration inutile pour contrôler sa colère. Épinglant son vieil ami avec un regard sale, il tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Si l'insupportable vieil homme ne voulait pas lui dire où était son fils, alors il allait trouver Harry lui-même. Ce ne serait pas facile, dans une école remplie de milliers d'autres parfums, mais il fouillerait chaque centimètre du château s'il le fallait. Il était trop énervé pour jouer aux jeux d'Albus, il voulait juste retrouver son fils et implorer son pardon.

Dans sa rage, il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et fonça dans un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et gras. Au grand nez de crochet qu'il arborait, il sut immédiatement que cela devait être le professeur Severus Snape. Pendant des jours après être rentré de l'école, Harry se décourageait à propos de l'homme, jurant qu'il avait une dent contre lui pour une raison quelconque. Ce n'était pas comme si son fils parlait mal des gens, pas qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose de mal à dire à propos de cet homme. Il était plus frustré et contrarié que son professeur le détestait autant, sans raison.

Inclinant la tête en arrière avec ses narines évasées, Carlisle sentit l'odeur de son fils sur le sorcier à l'apparence sombre et aigre. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus sentit son gentil garçon et il était tenté d'enfouir son nez dans la robe de l'homme. " **Où est mon fils?** " Il grogna humblement. " **Je peux le sentir sur vous.** "

Levant un seul sourcil, le professeur Snape s'apprêtait à claquer l'étranger quand le professeur Dumbledore sortit de derrière la statue de la gargouille.

" **Carlisle, j'insiste pour que tu retournes à mon bureau dès maintenant** ," aboya Dumbledore, énervé. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens l'ignorent

Grognant, Carlisle se tourna lentement pour faire face à Albus, son contrôle disparaissant. " **Emmenez-moi à mon fils!** " siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« **Excusez-moi, docteur Cullen, je présume? »** Demanda Severus avec douceur. Harry avait beaucoup parlé de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père, alors il avait reconnu son nom.

Tournant le dos à Albus, Carlisle hocha la tête.

Severus inclina la tête. " **Professeur Severus Snape, professeur de Potions de votre fils, si vous me voulez bien me suivre, je peux vous emmener chez votre fils."**

Albus s'avança, attrapant le bras de Carlisle. « **Severus, je dois insister pour que le Dr. Cullen retourne à mon bureau pour des explications avant d'aller à l'infirmerie**. »

Carlisle sentit son corps se glacer. Pourquoi son fils était-il à l'infirmerie? Était-ce sérieux? Il ne pouvait plus le perdre après l'avoir finalement ramené.

« **Ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez fait assez de dégâts, vieil homme?** » ricana Severus. " **Après tout ce que Harry a endurer à cause de vous, il mérite d'avoir son père avec lui.** " Hochant la tête à Carlisle, il se retourna et commença à marcher rapidement dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Sans faire attention à son vieil ami, Carlisle suivit le professeur, son esprit fonctionnant à mille à l'heure, se posant des centaines de questions. Harry serait-il heureux de le voir? L'a-t-il toujours aimé? Pensait-il qu'ils le détestaient? Qu'a voulu dire Albus quand il a dit que son fils était brisé?

Severus s'arrêta sombrement devant les doubles portes de l'infirmerie fermée. " **Je ne sais pas ce qu'Albus vous a dit, mais Harry a traversé l'enfer et ce ... plusieurs fois, il s'est battu dans une guerre qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre et il a vécu des horreurs que je ne voudrais à personne, même pas à mon pire ennemi. Il a été trahi, a perdu des êtres chers, a été torturé et a été brisé mentalement et physiquement en un million de pièces Il n'est plus le même petit garçon qui vous avez quitté il y a toutes ces années**. "

Carlisle fut surpris de voir la douleur dans les yeux de l'homme. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Harry parler de lui, l'homme semblait le détester de toutes ses trippes Il était clair pour lui que l'homme devant lui tenait beaucoup à son fils.

" **Maintenant** ," continua Severus, " **Harry est un jeune homme brisé qui a renoncé à la vie, je sais combien il vous adore, vous et votre famille et je sens que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le remettre debout. ce ne sera pas facile, mais Harry mérite quelqu'un qui se battes pour lui.** "

Carlisle prit une respiration profonde et inutile, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait voir. Hochant la tête, il fit signe à l'homme d'ouvrir les portes. Severus désigna le coin le plus éloigné de l'aile de l'hôpital. " **Votre fils est là** ", dit-il doucement.

Carlisle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, d'où il se tenait, le lit semblait vide. Balayant la zone, il remarqua un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine qui dormait sur une chaise à côté du lit. Invoquant son courage, il s'approcha doucement du lit, gémissant quand l'odeur de son jeune fils le frappa comme une tonne de briques. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus sentit Harry.

Là, étendu au milieu du lit, incroyablement petit et fragile, était son fils ... son petit garçon. Même s'il dormait, il pouvait distinguer de gros cernes sous ses yeux. Il était très maigre et couvert de coupures, de cicatrices et d'ecchymoses. Il était si petit, plus petit que ce dont il se souvenait. S'il n'avait pas eu ses sens de vampire, il jurerait que ce n'était pas Harry, mais il n'y avait aucun doute avec ce merveilleux parfum.

Carlisle tendit la main pour toucher son fils, mais se reprit rapidement, de peur de blesser le garçon brisé et meurtri. " **Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?** " demanda-t-il, la voix se brisant.

" **Tant de choses lui sont arrivées ces dernières années**." soupira le professeur Snape. « **Il y a deux mois, Harry a été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans, je ne connais pas tous les détails de ce qu'il a souffert parce que j'étais un espion il y a un an, mais je suis sûr que votre imagination peut imaginer les horreurs qu'il a affrontées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à torturer ses prisonniers, et il avait des comptes à régler avec Harry. Ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il était affamé, battu au point d'être méconnaissable et ... violé à plusieurs reprises.** "

Carlisle devait verrouiller ses rotules pour ne pas s'effondrer. Pas Harry ... pas son petit garçon doux et innocent. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il blesser un autre humain d'une manière si vile? Si Voldemort n'était pas déjà mort, il le traquerait et déchirerait ses membres un par un.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention du vampire. « **Il y a trois jours, nous avons trouvé Harry devant les portes du château, il était allongé dans une flaque de son propre sang et complètement méconnaissable, il est resté éveillé assez longtemps pour marmonner« mort, ils sont tous morts »avant de s'évanouir. Il n'a pas parlé un mot depuis. »**

Avec des larmes sèche dans les yeux, Carlisle tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de son fils. Bien qu'il soit capable d'entendre son faible battement de cœur, il plaça sa main au-dessus de celui-ci afin de le sentir battre. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que son fils était vraiment vivant, il avait l'air d'un cadavre couché là.

Severus ne voulait pas interrompre le vampire, mais il voulait expliquer ce qu'il pouvait avant que Dumbledore n'arrives. " **Il avait plusieurs os brisés, le pire était un dos cassé et un crâne fêlé. et sa jambe gauche a été si gravement endommagée qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour la guérir complètement, il aura un usage limité de cette jambe et souffrira probablement toujours de douleurs. »**

Carlisle regarda l'homme pour le voir fixer la grande fenêtre d'un air absent. C'était un beau jour de mai, mais il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier, ni ce château magique qu'il a toujours voulu voir, mais pas dans ses conditions, pas alors son fils était brisé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il se racla la gorge, Severus se retourna vers Carlisle, établissant un contact visuel avec les yeux d'ambre de l'homme. « **Les dégâts causés par les viols étaient ... étendus, nous avions du effectuer plusieurs opérations car les potions seules ne pouvaient pas réparer les dégâts. Si sa magie n'avait pas été si forte, Harry ne serait jamais sorti de leurs mains en vie.** "

Sentant la bile monter dans sa gorge, Carlisle ferma les yeux en essayant d'effacer l'image de son fils violé de sa tête Il avait déjà eu affaire à des cas de viol, mais il n'avait jamais eu besoin de chirurgies multiples pour réparer les dégâts.

" **Son noyau magique était également complètement épuisé, nous avons cru que nous allions le perdre, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un noyau aussi épuisé**."

Carlisle voulait pouvoir se boucher les oreilles. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Alors qu'ils étaient heureux, Harry était torturé et violé. Comment avaient -il pu s'éloigner si facilement de l'enfant qu'ils aimaient sans se battre?

" **Les cicatrices que vous voyez** ," continua Severus, pointant le visage du garçon, " **ont été causées par la magie noire afin qu'elles ne puissent pas être guéries ou mise sous glamour**."

Carlisle avait vu les multiples cicatrices, dont les pires étaient trois profondes cicatrices qui s'échappaient de sa tempe gauche, sur sa joue, sous son menton, dans son cou puis disparaissaient sous sa chemise. On aurait dit qu'un animal l'avait attaqué. D'une main tremblante, il tendit la main et les traça.

" **Nous croyons qu'un loup-garou a fait ces cicatrices**." Dit Severus en tremblant. " **Ou peut-être l'un des nombreux vampires voyous qui travaillaient avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres**."

« **Vampires,** » gémit Carlisle. Si les vampires avaient prit part à sa torture, son fils aurait-il peur d'eux maintenant? Donc, non seulement les humains avaient blessé son petit garçon, mais aussi des créatures magiques qui étaient beaucoup plus fortes que les humains.

" **Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons pas pu détecter de venin de vampire ou de loup-garou dans son système, je suppose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme et devienne plus fort**."

" **Comment savez-vous à coup sûr que ce monstre est vraiment parti** ," grogna Carlisle. " **vous avez dit qu'Harry n'avait pas parlé depuis ces premiers mots.** "

Levant la manche de son bras gauche, Severus lui montra sa peau sans tache. " **La Marque des Ténèbres, la marque de Voldemort, est partie, aucun sort ou potion magique ne pouvait l'enlever, seulement la mort de son lanceur. Après la première guerre, elle a disparu, mais elle était toujours là. Mais quelques-uns de ceux qui ont été marqués sont morts ... Là où Harry était retenu captif, nous avons trouvé les corps de tout le monde, y compris celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous ne savons pas comment il les a tués, mais ça a presque vidé son cœur magique. La seule chose qui le garde en vie, ce sont les potions que nous le forçons à prendre.** "

" **Mon fils s'est-il réveillé?** " demanda Carlisle brisé.

" **Une ou deux fois, mais il est sacrément proche de la catatonie** ," répondit Severus. " **Il ne veut pas parler ou manger, il ne regarde rien, il n'a aucune volonté de vivre**."

Carlisle prit une respiration tremblante et la retint quelques minutes. Il devait faire quelque chose pour son fils, il devait lui donner une raison de se battre ... pour vivre. Assis sur le bord de son lit, il prit sa petite main dans la sienne et la serra. " **Je veux le ramener à la maison, peut-être que s'il part d'ici et de tous ses horribles souvenirs, il commencera à guérir**." Il voulait juste retrouver le garçon dont il se souvenait il y a quatre ans. Il voulait que le garçon revienne avec un rire incontrôlable quand Rosalie donna un petit coup à Emmett à l'arrière de la tête pour avoir dit quelque chose de stupide. Le garçon qui se blottissait contre Jasper alors qu'il lui lisait des livres d'histoire, même s'il les trouvait ennuyeux. Harry avait toujours envie de contact physique, même s'il devait supporter une histoire ennuyeuse. Il voulait voir Edward qui essayait patiemment de lui apprendre à jouer du piano même s'il ne s'y intéressait pas, et il voulait entendre ses pas courir à travers la maison alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à Alice et son désir de l'utiliser comme une poupée humaine.

Severus était soulagé de voir que le vampire voulait ramener Harry chez lui. Il n'était pas en sécurité ici dans le monde sorcier. Plus important encore, il n'était pas en sécurité près de Dumbledore. " **Je pense que ...** " Avant que Severus ne finisse sa phrase, un grand bruit surgit derrière lui. Se retournant pour regarder, il gémit quand il vit un Draco Malfoy enragé, debout avec la chaise qu'il avait renversée et sa baguette pointée vers le Dr Cullen.

" **Qui diable êtes-vous et pourquoi avez-vous vos mains sales sur mon Harry?** " gronda Draco


	3. Chapitre 3

" **Draco, calme-toi maintenant,** " claqua Severus, se mettant entre la baguette de son filleul et le père de Harry.

" **Me Calmer ?** " Draco souffla. " **Comment diable puis-je me calmer quand cette créature est en train de toucher mon Harry?** " Il n'était pas stupide, il savait exactement ce qu'était cet homme. Il avait vu beaucoup de vampires pendant la guerre.

Voulant calmer le garçon qui semblait avoir des sentiments pour son fils, Carlisle leva les mains dans un signe de paix. " **Je suis le Dr Carlisle Cullen et Harry est mon fils, je ne le blesserais jamais.** "

Draco fit un reniflement fort et indigne. " **Je sais exactement qui vous êtes, Cullen** ," railla-t-il avec dégoût. « **J'ai vu votre photo à plusieurs reprises au cours des quatre dernières années pendant qu'Harry pleurait sur vous et sa prétendue famille, vous dites que vous ne lui ferez jamais de mal, mais c'est déjà fait puisque vous l'avez oublié, mais ce stupide Gryffondor inventait toujours une excuse stupide pour expliquer pourquoi vous avez cessé de lui écrire. Harry est trop gentil et pardonne pour son propre bien, il aurait dû être un Poufsouffle. »**

" **Toi, plus que tout le monde, devrait être reconnaissant pour sa nature indulgente, Draco** ," réprimanda sévèrement Severus. « **Dois-je énumérer toutes tes actions passées pour lesquelles Harry t'a pardonné? Je me souviens aussi que tu pardonnes toujours ton père.** "

Draco s'avança sur son parrain, le visage rouge de colère. " **Mon père a peut-être été un Mangemort et un bâtard total, mais il m'a aimé et est mort en me sauvant.J'ai raté la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné, et pourtant mon père m'a sauvé quand son maître a essayé de me donner à ses disciples comme un jouet sexuel comme punition. Il a donné sa vie pour moi!** "

Carlisle baissa la tête de honte, les mots du jeune homme le touchaient profondément. Il avait raison, ils avaient abandonné Harry. Ils savaient qu'il était au beau milieu d'une guerre et qu'ils auraient dû monter à bord du premier avion et le traquer pour l'aider. Ils avaient offert leur aide au début, mais Albus avait dit qu'ils ne feraient que distraire Harry. Stupidement, ils avaient immédiatement reculé, ne voulant pas causer de stress supplémentaire à Harry. Il aurait dû écouter Jasper, son fils était furieux et voulait aider son petit frère. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Albus, il aurait dû être là pour son fils.

"Tu as raison," dit doucement Carlisle. « **Nous avons abandonné Harry quand il a cessé de nous écrire, nous pensions qu'il ne voulait plus de nous, que nous ne cadrions plus avec son monde magique, et nous avons donc continué, nous ne savions pas qu'Albus gardait nos lettres et celle d'Harry.** **Nous aurions dû prendre d'assaut le château pour exiger des réponses au lieu d'emballer et de quitter la maison que nous avions partagée avec Harry**."

La tête de Carlisle se redressa quand il entendit un petit halètement. C'était si léger qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été un vampire. **"Harry!"** Il haleta, tendit la main pour l'attraper alors qu'il dégringolait du lit. Malheureusement, il avait été une seconde trop tard. Rapidement debout, il se précipita autour du lit pour aider son fils. Tendant la main pour attraper son bras, il se figea quand Harry pleura de peur et se précipita à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. L'expression de peur sur le visage de son fils le mit presque à genoux.

Lentement, pour ne pas le surprendre, Carlisle se mit à genoux devant son fils. Harry avait ses genoux jusqu'au menton avec juste ses yeux qui les regardaient. Voir Harry comme ça ramena des souvenirs de leurs premières semaines avec lui. Harry avait été comme un petit lapin effrayé, prêt à se jeter sur une goutte de chapeau. Il se souvint d'avoir essayé de se faire aussi petit qu'Harry pour qu'il paraisse moins intimidant. Cela aidait Jasper d'être un empathe capable de manipuler les émotions. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Jasper soit là en ce moment

« **Harry, mon fils, c'est moi papa,** » dit Carlisle lentement et doucement. « **Je suis là maintenant et je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, je vais te ramener à la maison, maman, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, Tu manques tellement à tous le monde** "

Carlisle attendit patiemment de voir un signe de reconnaissance dans les yeux de son fils, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut la peur et la douleur. " **S'il te plaît, mon amour, s'il te plaît, viens à moi,** " supplia-t-il en levant sa main. Il voulait pleurer quand Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et commença à sangloter.

« **Je t'aime tellement, Harry, je suis là maintenant, laisse-moi t'aider Permet moi de t'éloigner de tout ça et de rentrer chez vous où vous serez en sécurité et aimés Ne voulez-vous pas voir Jasper?** " Jasper et Harry avaient formé un lien spécial au fil des ans.

L'empathe était la première personne vers qui Harry courrait lorsqu'il était bouleversé ou effrayé.

Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, Carlisle retint son souffle quand Harry commença lentement à se dérouler et à se pencher vers lui. Il voulait tendre la main et le toucher, mais il savait que c'était trop tôt. Son petit garçon avait été sauvagement violé, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être touché.

S'il y avait une chose que Carlisle avait, c'était de la patience. Après que Harry soit devenu un membre de la famille, il avait fallu du travail et des mois pour que son nouveau fils accepte le contact. Après qu'il soit venu cependant, il réclamait tout le temps des calins. Il était toujours appuyé contre quelqu'un, enroulé dans ses genoux pendant qu'ils jouaient à des jeux vidéo, se reposant contre lui pendant qu'il lisait ses journaux médicaux, il recherchait un contact positif chaque seconde qu'il pouvait. Enfer, Harry dormait très rarement seul dans son lit. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était faire ces grands yeux de chiots et tout le monde fondait et cédait. C'était si mignon de voir Harry serrer Emmett dans son sommeil comme s'il était un énorme nounours. Edward avait été son copain préféré câlin. Il suivait pratiquement Edward partout où il allait, cherchant juste le moindre signe d'affection de sa part. C'était une bonne chose qu'Edward ait adoré Harry avec chaque fibre de son être. Edward avait été le plus blesser quand Harry avait arrêté d'écrire.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, mais la patience de Carlisle fut récompensée lorsque son fils rampa jusqu'à lui en tremblant et en reniflant. Avec un grand sanglot, Harry se jeta en avant et attrapa son bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine.

" **Ca y est, mon fils** ," dit Carlisle, souhaitant tellement serrer Harry dans ses bras. Il aimait tellement son garçon et il prendrait volontiers sa douleur s'il le pouvait. " **Tu es en sécurité maintenant, petit, je ne laisserai personne te blesser.** " Levant les yeux, ses yeux se posèrent sur Albus Dumbledore.

" **Carlisle,** " soupira Dumbledore. Carlisle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas entendre une putain de chose que son vieil ami avait à dire. En ce qui le concernait, le vieil homme était responsable de la condition de son fils. Il aurait dû renvoyer Harry chez lui quand la guerre a commencé au lieu de le forcer à y être. Il avait été un garçon de quatorze ans à l'époque, quel genre d'homme encourage les enfants à se battre dans une guerre?

Regardant vers le bas, Carlisle sourit doucement quand il vit que son fils s'était endormi en serrant son bras dans une poigne de mort. C'était un garçon si doux et si beau, mon dieu, comment il lui avait manquer. Enlevant les cheveux devant son visage, il s'émerveillait à quel point ils avaient grandi. Ses cheveux dépassaient maintenant ses épaules de deux pouces, assez long pour que ses filles veuillent jouer avec. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour le ramener à la maison.

Regardant derrière et ignorant Dumbledore, Carlisle regarda Severus. " **S'il vous plaît rassembler ses affaires et tous les médicaments dont il a besoin, je ramène mon fils à la maison maintenant!** "

" **Non!** " Dumbledore aboya, l'air paniqué. « **Je suis désolé, Carlisle, mais je ne peux pas te permettre de ramener Harry à la maison, il n'est pas en état de voyager et il est notre sauveur, il doit au monde sorcier d'être là pour eux. alors tu pourra venir ici pour l'aider, ne pas l'emmener.** "

" **Doit!** " Severus rugit, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main. " **Harry ne doit rien à ces enfoirés capricieux, il a tout sacrifié pour eux et pour votre putain de "plus grand bien" Il est toujours considéré comme un mineur dans le monde moldu, et en tant que tel, sous la responsabilité et la protection de son père** "

Des étincelles rouges crachaient maintenant hors de la baguette de Severus. « **Vous avez assez interféré dans sa vie, Albus, et même si je dois vous étourdir et vous attacher avec votre propre barbe, j'aiderait le Dr Cullen à ramener Harry chez lui.** »

" **Sev** ," gémit Draco.

« **Draco, va faire ses bagages ... et dépêche-toi. N'oublies pas son album photo et sa cape, et ne dis rien à personne où Harry s'en va ... La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est que Weasley et Granger mettent leur nez là où ce n'est pas voulu.** "

" **Sev, s'il te plaît** ," gémit Draco, la poitrine se soulevant et les mains tremblantes. « **Sev, je ne peux pas ... tu ne peux pas le laisser enlever Harry, il a besoin de moi pour le protéger, j'ai besoin de lui, Sev.** "


	4. Chapitre 4

Gémissant, Severus pinça le pont de son nez. Ces foutus enfants allaient avoir fin de lui " **Dr Cullen?** "

" **S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Carlisle** ," l'interrompit Carlisle.

Severus inclina la tête. " **Merci, et vous pouvez m'appeler Severus**." Regardant Harry, ses yeux s'adoucirent. « **Il y a un an, Draco, mon filleul, est entré dans son héritage elfique et depuis, il a été extrêmement protecteur envers Harry .Nous ne connaissons pas la nature de ce lien car il semble qu'il y a quelque chose qui le bloque, mais quand Harry a été pris, Nous devions garder Draco sous sédatif pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer en essayant de le sauver, il y a certainement un lien fort là-bas et je m'inquiète de ce qui se passerait si nous les séparions.** »

Carlisle regarda le jeune homme en question et remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. Il pouvait aussi dire que le garçon avait récemment perdu beaucoup de poids. « **Je comprends, Draco peut accompagner Harry chez moi aussi longtemps qu'il essaye de s'entendre avec ma famille, ils n'apprécieront pas qu'on les appelle des monstres.** »

" **Je suis désolé,** " marmonna Draco. " **J'ai juste paniqué quand je me suis réveillé pour voir un vampire planer sur Harry**."

" **Excuses acceptées** ", Carlisle sourit. Il pouvait dire que Draco n'était pas du genre à s'excuser. Au fil des ans, il avait beaucoup entendu parler de l'infâme Draco Malfoy de la part d'Harry, c'était surprenant de voir à quel point ils étaient proches alors ils étaient ennemis dès le premier jour. " **Je pense que ça va faire du bien à mon fils d'avoir un ami avec lui, quelqu'un qui était là pour lui pendant cette guerre terrible et qui peut se rapporter à lui**."

" **Merci,** " dit Draco avec un grand soupir de soulagement. " **Je promets de faire de mon mieux pour m'entendre avec tout le monde**."

" **Je te préviens, Draco, ma famille est très protectrice envers Harry et l'un pour l'autre, si tu les menaces, ils attaqueront** ," avertit Carlisle.

" **Je comprends** ," dit Draco. " **Je sais à quel point tout le monde est important pour Harry, il parlait de sa famille tout le temps**." Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour Harry, même avec une maison pleine de vampires. Carlisle semblait bien, mais il avait appris à ne plus jamais faire confiance aux vampires. Espérons que cette famille lui prouverait le contraire.

Carlisle pouvait voir à quel point le jeune homme était soulagé de pouvoir rester avec Harry. Cela l'inquiétait énormément que Draco soit le compagnon d'Harry, il craignait que son fils ne soit prêt pour ce genre de relation avant longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, Draco sera patient et donnera à son fils le temps dont il a besoin pour se remettre avant de le pousser dans n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, mais il devait ramener Harry chez lui, où il savait qu'il serait en sécurité.

« **Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu puisses lui donner pour le garder endormi?** » Demanda Carlisle en regardant son fils qui s'accrochait toujours à son bras.

" **Ce sort de sommeil le tiendra endormit pendant au moins deux heures** ," expliqua Severus d'un geste de sa baguette. " **Draco** ," aboya-t-il en se tournant vers son filleul. " **Dépêche-toi de faire le paquet pour que nous puissions y aller, rappelle-toi, ne tue aucun Weasley en cours de route.** "

" **Il n'y a qu'un seul Weasley que je veux tuer** ," grogna Draco avec une lueur maléfique dans ses yeux.

Carlisle regarda le jeune homme quitter l'aile de l'hôpital en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des belettes mortes dans sa barbe. " **Weasley? je pensais que les Weasley étaient les amis de Harry? Harry les considérait comme sa famille.** "

" **En effet** ," ricana Severus avec dégoût. " **Il semble que certains d'entre eux étaient seulement amis avec votre fils pour la célébrité et sa fortune. Il y a même un contrat de mariage entre Harry et leur plus jeune fils. Un contrat, j'ajouterais, que votre fils n'a jamais accepté avant qu'il ne soit finalisé** "

Carlisle était sacrément près de vibrer de colère. " **Quoi?** " rugit-il, accordant son attention à Albus. Il sentit ses crocs éclater à travers ses gencives quand il vit que l'homme souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

" **C'est pour le bien de Harry** ," dit Dumbledore de sa meilleure voix. " **Harry a besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupera de lui, le protège et l'aime, le jeune Ronald peut offrir tout ça à Harry, il adore ton fils**."

" **Amour!** " Severus renifla. « **Ce petit bâtard égoïste n'aime pas Harry, la seule chose qu'il aime, c'est tout l'or que Harry possède dans ses coffres, non seulement vous avez promis à Harry cette petite merde jalouse et geignarde, mais vous l'avez fait dominant dans le lien. Le garçon va forcer Harry à sa volonté et ensuite voler son héritage.** "

Carlisle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Comment Albus pouvait-il forcer son fils à épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas? Si Severus pouvait voir que Ronald l'agresserait et le blesserait, pourquoi diable son vieux ami ne pourrait-il pas le voir? C'était évident comme le nez sur son visage qu'Albus se fichait de son gentil garçon. Les mariages arrangés étaient barbares.

« **Il y a une heure à peine, vous étiez dans mon bureau en train de professer que vous aimiez mon fils comme un petit-fils, mais il me semble que tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui, c'est lui causer de la souffrance. La seule chose de bien que vous avez fait pour ce garçon est de permettre à ma famille de l'adopter. Ce contrat peut-il être dissous?** "

" **Non,** " répondit Albus avec un demi-sourire. " **C'est un contrat magique: si Harry n'épouse pas Ronald d'ici son dix-neuvième anniversaire, c'est à dire dans un peu plus d'un an, sa magie se retournera contre lui et le tuera lentement ... On me dit que la douleur ne ressemble à rien tu peux t'imaginer, ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle, Ronald prendra bien soin de ton fils, attends-le et regarde. Je suis sûr qu'un jour Harry me remerciera**."

Carlisle prit calmement son fils et le posa doucement sur le lit. " **Je t'aime** ," murmura-t-il, plaçant un léger baiser sur son front. Avec un grondement, il se retourna avec sa vitesse de vampire et attrapa Albus par ses robes et le plaqua contre le mur. " **Pourquoi as-tu condamné mon fils à une vie sans amour? Ce devrait être sa décision s'il veut un partenaire dominant et qui sera ce partenaire**."

Les yeux saignant en noir, Carlisle se pencha en avant pour qu'il soit presque nez à nez avec Albus. « **Dit-moi, mon vieux, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas t'arracher la gorge en ce moment pour ce que tu as fait à Harry? D'abord, tu l'arrache à une famille qui l'aimait et l'adorait, et maintenant tu le lie à un jeune un homme qui n'appréciera pas Harry pour la personne incroyable et aimante qu'il est, il veut seulement l'or de mon fils**."

Il était tellement tenté de tuer Albus pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Qu'est-ce qui a poussé son vieil ami à agir de la sorte? Il était certain qu'il n'allait pas obliger tous ses élèves à se lier avec d'autres qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Pourquoi le faisait-il à son fils? Qu'est-ce qui était si spécial à propos de Harry?

Severus tendit la main et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du vampire. " **Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Carlisle, nous trouverons un moyen de libérer Harry du contrat, il doit y avoir une échappatoire.** "

" **Severus!** " Albus haleta après que Carlisle l'ait libéré. « **La seule façon légale pour Harry de se retirer du contrat est s'il hérite d'un héritage complet de créatures et qu'il a un compagnon . Tout le monde sait que ni James ni Lily n'ont de sang de créature, Harry va épouser Ronald**."

Albus passa ses mains dans ses robes, apaisant les rides. " **Même si par hasard il arrive dans un héritage de créature, il devrait trouver son compagnon ou ses compagnons avant son dix-neuvième anniversaire ... ce sera presque impossible**."

" **Je sais que tu pense que j'ai fait du tort à ton garçon, Carlisle** ," dit Albus, se dirigeant vers les portes de l'infirmerie, " **mais je l'aime et je veux seulement le voir heureux. apprends à aimer Ronald, je sais dans mon cœur que j'ai choisi le meilleur mari pour lui.** "

" **Harry ne sera jamais heureux dans un mariage forcé, surtout s'il n'a pas son mot à dire,** " gronda Carlisle. " **Qui t'as donné le droit de choisir le compagnon de mon fils?** "

S'arrêtant devant les grandes doubles portes, Albus se retourna pour faire face à Carlisle. " **Carlisle, je t'ai contacté parce que je crois que tu peux sauver et soigner Harry, je vais te permettre de le ramener à la maison avec toi, mais je vais le surveiller, je suis sûr que Ronald voudrait m'accompagner, tu sais, pour passer plus de temps avec son fiancé.** " Avec cela, il se tourna et quitta l'infirmerie


	5. Chapitre 5

Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il dicter la vie d'un autre de telle manière? Vous ne pouvez pas forcer l'amour, même si vous voulez désespérément aimer cette personne. Carlisle savait que Ron Weasley avait été le meilleur ami de Harry depuis leur première année dans le Poudlard Express, mais Harry n'avait jamais montré de signes d'avoir ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Harry ne serait pas heureux marié au plus jeune garçon Weasley.

Avec un soupir, Carlisle se tourna vers Severus en se sentant engourdi. C'était fou à quelle vitesse sa vie avait été chamboulée. Au moins, il avait retrouvé son fils, c'était quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis quatre ans. « **Je suis peut-être un médecin, mais je sais que les potions seront meilleures pour lui et le guériront plus vite, pouvez-vous me fournir ce dont il a besoin et un script sur comment et quand je dois les administrer**?"

« **Si ça ne te dérange pas, Carlisle, moi aussi je voudrais t'accompagner chez toi, je voudrais continuer à soigner Harry et aider de toute façon que je le puisse, non seulement je suis un Maître des Potions, mais je suis aussi un médicomage formé. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à garder ce garçon en vie depuis qu'il a mis les pieds dans ce château, je voudrais le voir à travers ça.** "

" **Je suis vraiment soulagé que vous ayez offert votre aide** ", a déclaré Carlisle. « **Je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon fils, et la guérison magique sera la meilleure, tu sais aussi ce qu'il a vécu et comment il est.** » Cela fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas vu mon fils, Severus, je ne le connais pas. cela le tuait de dire ça, il aimait Harry comme s'il était sa propre chair et son propre sang.

" **Tu ne dois pas rester ici à enseigner?** " ajouta pensivement Carlisle

Severus étira sa lèvre en un rictus. « **La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai continué à enseigner à ces petits garçons ingrats et à supporter ce vieux fou, c'est que j'ai fait le serment à Lily de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger son fils. L'école est fermé plutôt pour les vacances d'été pour célébrer la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'ai remis ma démission au début de la journée. Albus n'est pas content que je ne revienne pas à l'automne, mais la vieille chèvre barbe peut embrasser mon cul poilu.** »

" **Alors vous êtes plus que bienvenus pour rester chez moi et aider au rétablissement d'Harry. J'ai le sentiment que nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons obtenir,** " dit tristement Carlisle. Il souhaitait qu'il y ait un moyen miracle d'enlever la douleur et la peur d'Harry, mais cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps et de patience. Il voulait juste revoir le sourire de son petit garçon.

" **Merci** ," dit sincèrement Severus. " **Je vais aller faire mes valises et rassembler les potions dont il aura besoin**."

Souriant, Carlisle observa les robes noires de Severus voler derrière lui alors qu'il balayait la pièce. Harry disait que l'homme lui rappelait une chauve-souris géante, et maintenant il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment leur relation avait radicalement changé, mais il était reconnaissant pour l'aide de l'homme.

Retournant vers son fils, Carlisle se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille. " **Tout va bien, mon enfant, je suis là maintenant, je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour toi quand tu avais besoin de moi, mais je suis là maintenant et je ne vais nulle part Nous t'aimons tellement Harry, et il n'y a rien que nous ne ferons pas pour toi**. "

« **C'est mon fiancé que tu es en train de toucher, espèce de créature sombre et sale, retire tes mains de lui avant que je ne te jette un sort en enfer**. »

Grognant humblement, Carlisle se leva lentement. Il commençait à en avoir marre des gens qui l'insultaient. Il était au bout de sa patience et il était sur le point d'en arracher quelques têtes. " **Je suppose que vous êtes Ronald Weasley?** " Demanda-t-il dangereusement en regardant la grande tête rousse et musclée couverte d'une quantité anormale de taches de rousseur. La petite merde ne savait-elle pas qu'il pouvait lui enlever sa baguette et sa gorge arrachée avant même qu'il ne puisse savoir ce qui se passait?

" **Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu dire que vous étiez un parasite sanglant? Je pensais que les vampires avaient une excellente ouïe, peut-être que séparer ta tête de ton corps aiderait ton manque d'ouïe, à moins que tu ne sois juste affaibli.** " Ron gronda, le bout de sa baguette rougeoyant. Il savait que c'était le père d'Harry, mais il ne voulait pas que l'homme donne de faux espoirs à son fiancé, ou qu'il lui donne une raison de vivre. Il avait besoin que Harry soit un petit soumis, brisé et doux.

Carlisle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était le jeune homme qu'Albus pensait être parfait pour son fils. Qu'est-ce que ce vieil homme sénile pensait? Ronald n'avait aucun amour pour Harry, il pouvait dire juste à cause du regard dans ses yeux qu'il blesserait son fils et prendrait un grand plaisir à le faire.

Passant entre son fils et la tête rousse furieuse, Carlisle lança ses crocs. « **Harry n'est pas à toi, c'est mon fils, ce n'est pas une possession que tu peux contrôler et abuser, je ramène mon fils à la maison ... une maison dans laquelle tu n'es pas la bienvenue.** "

Ron renifla au stupide vampire, " **Je ne pense pas, vampire, voit-tu, Harry a été lié par magie à moi, ce qui fait qu'Harry est à moi, j'aime Harry, et je prévois de lui montrer exactement combien je l'aime aussi vite qu'il se réveillera.** "

Carlisle fit un pas vers Ron, souriant d'un air satisfait quand il recula de deux pas. Il faisait un acte courageux, mais il était clair de voir qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un lâche sans âme. " **Tu ne toucheras pas mon fils, pas maintenant, jamais.** "

D'une voix écœurante, Ron leva sa baguette plus haut. " **Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour mon fiancé, Mr Cullen, ma mère a tout préparé à la maison pour le rétablissement d'Harry. Vois, je prends grand soin de ce qui m'appartient, Harry va apprendre sa place**."

Carlisle avait finalement craqué. Avec un grondement sourd, il prit la tête rouge à la gorge et le coinça contre le mur. Son emprise était si forte qu'il pouvait entendre les os craquer ensemble. " **Tu ne lui apprendras rien** ," cracha-t-il en serrant plus fort la gorge. Ce vampire en lui qui hurlait de tuer ronronnait de satisfaction quand le visage rouge du garçon commença à virer au bleu.

Les jambes de Ron frappaient inutilement le vampire, essayant désespérément de se libérer. " **Harry est à moi pour faire tout ce que je veux, bête, j'ai attendu des années pour sortir derrière son ombre, je ne vais pas te laisser juste valser ici pour l'emmener loin d'ici. , Je vais seulement le briser de nouveau et lui montrer la place qui lui revient ... à genoux avec ma bite dans sa gorge**. »

La dernière retenue de Carlisle se brisa. Il allait éliminer cette menace pour son fils et profiter de le faire. Il essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen de le tuer, car évidemment il ne voulait pas que son sang soit contaminé dans sa bouche, quand un rugissement et un éclair de plumes blanches le distrait.

S'il n'avait pas été un vampire, il n'a peut-être pas suivi ce qui s'est passé rapidement. Il y a une minute, il avait épinglé Ronald contre le mur pour se préparer à le tuer, et maintenant, il était coincé sous Draco qui avait de grandes ailes blanches qui sortaient de son dos. Le changement du jeune homme était remarquable, il semblait plus grand, plus musclé, ses cheveux blonds pâles lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et ses oreilles étaient longues et pointues.

Draco enroula ses longs doigts élégants autour du cou de Ron. Le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien, il l'envoya voler à travers la pièce et dans le mur de pierre lointain. En le harcelant, il attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux hideusement orange et claqua sa tête contre le mur.

" **Harry ne s'agenouillera jamais devant toi** ," rugit Draco, ponctuant chaque mot d'une autre tête qui claque dans le mur de pierre impitoyable. « **Je vais pourrir à Azkaban avant que je te permette de le toucher, je vais te descendre la gorge et tirer tes intestins, puis quand je l'aurai fait, je t'arracherai la tête de ton corps puis je me baignerai dans ton sang.** "

Carlisle vu comme une grande flaque de sang se formée sous le fiancé de son fils. Il savait qu'il devrait arrêter Draco avant de tuer le garçon, mais son vampire en demandait plus. Il appréciait vraiment le spectacle.

" **Draco assez**!" claqua Severus, attrapant son filleul par le col et l'éloignant de Weasley.

Draco ne se battait pas contre l'emprise de son parrain, mais il donna un coup de pied à Ron, en riant quand il entendit quelques côtes se briser. " **Laisse-moi le tuer, Sev,"** siffla-t-il.

Alors qu'il se débattait avec l'elfe énervé, Severus regarda Carlisle. " **Vite, attrape Harry avant qu'Albus n'appelle les Aurors, il va utiliser ça comme excuse pour t'éloigner de Harry**."

Carlisle souleva doucement son fils, aimant la sensation de son enfant dans ses bras. Les câlins et les blagues de Harry lui manquaient. Espérons que, avec le temps, Harry guérira suffisamment pour lui en donner à nouveau librement.

Severus tira une corde et la tendit à Carlisle. " **Attrape!** " dit-il.

Carlisle fit comme ordonné, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que l'infirmerie ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon écœurant, fut que Dumbledore courut dans la pièce avec un groupe d'hommes vêtus de robes rouges. Il supposait que c'étaient les Aurors dont Severus l'avait averti.


	6. Chapitre 6

Carlisle gémit quand le tourbillon s'arrêta et le portoloin le déposa sur le sol. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été si heureux d'être un vampire. S'il avait été humain, il serait à genoux en train de vomir ses entrailles. Le portoloin était dix fois pire que l'apparition. Heureusement, il avait réussi à rester debout et à ne pas laisser tomber sa précieuse cargaison. Il se souvint que son fils avait écrit à la maison après la coupe du monde de Quidditch, décrivant avec horreur l'horrible usage du portoloin. A ce moment, il avait ri en pensant qu'il exagérait, mais maintenant il jurait de ne plus jamais douter de son fils.

" **Draco**!" Severus grogna, quand son filleul le repoussa et attaqua vicieusement un arbre, le déchirant par ses racines.

Carlisle était impressionné, il ne savait pas que les elfes étaient si forts. Il se déplaçait avec une telle grâce et une telle rapidité qu'il pouvait facilement être confondu avec un vampire ... si ce n'était des oreilles pointues et des ailes blanches géantes.

" **Je vais le tuer!** " Draco cria de rage. "Je vais le tuer puis le ramener à la vie afin que je puisse le tuer à nouveau."

" **Ressaisit-toi, Draco**." Severus soupira. " **tu est au milieu des bois à Fork, à Washington montrant tes attributs d'elfes au complet. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'un moldu vous voit.** "

Carlisle pouvait sentir la magie du garçon crépiter dans l'air et il craignait que cela attire les loups. Ils n'étaient pas trop loin de la frontière, plus près de la frontière que de sa maison. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de s'occuper de Sam et de sa meute. Il voulait juste ramener son fils à la maison et s'installer.

Draco tourna sur son parrain, les ailes s'enflammèrent derrière lui. « **Tu as entendu ce connard, Sev? ... Tu as entendu ce qu'il va lui faire, ce qu'il va forcer Harry à lui faire pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé le tuer?** »

" **Le tuer pour que tu ailles à Azkaban?** " Dit Severus, frustré par son filleul. " **Weasley n'en vaut pas la peine.** "

" **Non, mais Harry l'est,** " répliqua Drago. « **Je jure sur ma magie que je vais le tuer avant que je lui permette de mettre un doigt sur Harry, après que je tuerai la belette, je vais tuer Dumbledore, je vais envelopper cette barbe dégoutante autour de son vieux cou décrépit. jusqu'à ce que le scintillement dans ses yeux s'éteigne pour toujours.** "

« **Draco, je te préviens maintenant, si tu ne te ressaisis pas, je vais t'assommer et partir en te laissant sur le sol de la forêt pour que les bestioles se régalent Tu es un Malfoy, agis comme ça** " claqua Severus, la baguette pointée sur son filleul.

Les ailes tombantes, Draco baissa la tête. « **Je m'excuse pour mon comportement atroce, Sev. Ce lien me rend fou, je ne peux pas contrôler mes émotions quand il s'agit de Harry, surtout quand Weasley est là**." Lentement, il commença à faire disparaitre ses attributs elfiques jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne un humain normal.

" **Nous avons vraiment besoin d'aller de l'avant**." Dit Carlisle en se dirigeant vers sa maison. C'était une assez bonne promenade d'où ils étaient et il ne pouvait pas courir parce que Severus et Draco ne connaissaient pas le chemin et qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas aussi rapides que lui. " **Je veux vérifier Harry pour m'assurer que le portoloin n'a pas endommagé ses blessures**."

Alors qu'il marchait, Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la réaction de la famille quand ils verraient que Harry était de retour. Tout le monde avait été blessé profondément quand Harry a cessé d'écrire et ils étaient obligé de se calmer avant d'écouter les explications. Il espérait qu'Alice avait eu une vision de ce qui se passait, mais son don marchait rarement autour de la magie lourde comme Poudlard. Si c'était le cas, ils auraient su ce qui arrivait à Harry et se seraient précipités pour l'aider ... Que Albus soit damné.

L'idée de raconter à la famille tout ce que Harry avait souffert au cours des quatre dernières années le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il avait été brutalement torturé et violé. Edward serait bien sûr capable de le lire dans son esprit à la seconde où il le verrait, mais espérons qu'il lui donnerait le temps de le dire à la famille doucement avant de l'exprimer. Bon sang, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas lui-même sur la vie de son fils. Après qu'il se soit arrangé de l'état d'Harry, il allait avoir une longue conversation avec Severus.

" **Nous sommes presque là** ," dit Carlisle, soulagé de ne pas avoir rencontré de loups. " **Je dois vous avertir, mon fils Edward peut lire dans les pensées, il ne le fait pas pour être curieux, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler." Il pensait que ce ne serait que de la politesse de les avertir, que tout le monde ne s'amusait pas à lire comme un livre ouvert.** "

Severus se figea pendant un moment pendant qu'il digérait ça. Si Edward était un lecteur d'esprit naturel, il pourrait y avoir une chance que ses boucliers mentaux ne puissent pas l'empêcher de passer. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. " **Mes pensées et mes souvenirs ne sont pas quelque chose que quelqu'un dans leur bon sens voudrait voir. Draco, renforce tes boucliers d'occultisme**."

" **Edward n'a honnêtement aucun contrôle sur son cadeau, et même si cela lui arrive parfois, il n'aime pas lire dans les pensées de tout le monde**. »

Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer passer l'éternité à écouter les pensées de tous ceux qu'il avait le malheur de rencontrer. " **Je suis un maître dans les arts de l'esprit, peut-être que je peux aider à lui apprendre à contrôler sa capacité**."

" **Il apprécierait ça** ," sourit Carlisle. « **L'école est très dure pour lui, et je sais que parfois il porte des écouteurs et souffle de la musique dans ses oreilles pour noyer tout.J'ai aussi pensé que vous devriez savoir, un de mes autres fils est un empath qui peut manipuler les émotions et une de mes filles est une voyante. Ses visions sont subjectives, mais tant que la personne continue sur le chemin qu'elle est, ses visions se réalisent toujours.** "

" **Très impressionnant** ," siffla Severus. " **Pour avoir trois vampires dans le même coven avec des capacités aussi puissantes, il est surprenant que les Volturi n'aient pas essayé de les voler**."

" **Aro ferait tout pour mettre la main dessus, surtout Alice, nous ferons de notre mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous**." expliqua Carlisle.

Severus renifla. " **Comment avez-vous réussi à faire cela avec Harry vivant avec vous? Le garçon est un aimant à ennuis**."

Carlisle devait rire à ce sujet. " **Oui, il a vraiment un talent incroyable pour avoir des ennuis. Je me souviens quand il était son septième anniversaire et il était tellement excité. Il n'avait jamais célébré un anniversaire avant, ou même reçu un cadeau, de sorte que ses niveaux d'excitation étaient hors de contrôle. J'admets que nous étions tout aussi excités et mes filles sont allées trop loin en planifiant la fête. Nous voulions faire son premier anniversaire avec nous super spécial. Pendant le mois précédant son anniversaire, il a invité tous ceux qu'il a rencontrés. Il se fichait de savoir s'ils étaient des nouveau-nés ou des personnes âgées dans des maisons de retraite, tout le monde recevait une invitation de lui. Il voulait la ville entière à sa fête d'anniversaire. Donc comme je l'ai dit, mes filles étaient tout aussi excitées qu'Harry, Alice probablement encore plus. Elle a embauché des clowns, des magiciens, des peintres de visage, des jeux de cirque, des tours de poney, C'était vraiment un événement massif.** "

Carlisle devait arrêter de marcher parce qu'il était difficile de marcher, de parler, de porter Harry et de rire en même temps. « **Nous n'avions pas réalisé à quel point tout allait se passer avant qu'il soit temps de couper le gâteau d'anniversaire ... Harry, avec son cœur d'or pur, invitait tout le monde, y compris un groupe d'invités auquel nous ne nous attendions pas. Alors tout le monde était rassemblé autour de ce gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire à cinq étages que mes filles avaient cuit et décoré tout seul, attendant avec impatience de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite quand nous entendrions ce sifflement sonore. Tout le monde regardait vers le haut en espérant voir des feux d'artifice quand des milliers de serpents sont sortis des bois. Tout le monde a commencé à crier et à courir et les serpents glissaient partout. Il devait y avoir tous les serpents dans une horizon de vingt mètre de la fête** "

Riant plus fort, Carlisle regarda Severus et Draco pour voir qu'ils riaient aussi tranquillement. Il avait le sentiment que cela faisait longtemps que l'un ou l'autre homme avait quelque chose à rire. " **Tout était un chaos total comme je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer, et au milieu de tout cela, Harry était assis là avec un énorme sourire sur son visage en mangeant une tranche de gâteau d'anniversaire de la taille de sa tête qu'il s'était coupée. Nous savions qu'Harry pouvait parler aux serpents, mais nous ne savions pas qu'il avait invité tout le monde qu'il avait vu à sa fête, puis leur avait dit d'inviter tous les serpents qu'ils voyaient. Inutile de dire que la fête était finie après, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il a juste continué sa fête avec ses amis serpent. Savais-tu que les serpents mangeaient un gâteau d'anniversaire?"**

Draco riait si fort qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. " **Merlin j'aurais aimé y être, peut-être que Harry pourrait partager ses souvenirs avec moi dans une pensine.** "

" **Laisse ça à Potter** ," rit Severus, imaginant le petit Harry faisant la fête avec une bande de serpents. " **Je peux juste imaginer ...** " Severus arrêta de parler quand un bruit de claquement survint derrière eux. "

Carlisle jura doucement dans son souffle, il avait été tellement absorbé par son histoire qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à son environnement. En regardant ses compagnons, il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous les deux leurs baguettes et étaient prêts.

" **Ca va** ," dit rapidement Carlisle, attrapant les odeurs familières. " **Ce sont juste mes fils Jasper et Emmett qui nous ont probablement entendus de la maison et sont venus enquêter."**

Emmett sortit de derrière un grand arbre tandis que Jasper tombait d'une des hautes branches. Les deux étaient tendus et prêts à se battre. " **Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui se passe?** " Demanda Jasper avec lassitude. Il n'a pas aimé quand les étrangers passaient sur leurs terres, et ces deux avaient une odeur inconnue

Jasper alla s'approcher de son père, quand il s'arrêta brusquement avec ses narines enflammées. " **Carlisle,** " gémit-il, regardant avec envie le paquet dans les bras de son père. " **Est-ce ... c'est Harry?** " il a demandé à bout de souffle. " **Quoi ... pourquoi je sens le sang?** "


	7. Chapitre 7

Carlisle pouvait voir le mélange d'émotions sur le visage de son fils. Jasper avait été extrêmement proche de Harry, alors bien sûr qu'il allait être content de le voir, mais en même temps il était blessé et en colère à cause de ce qu'il pensait être son petit frère l'abandonnant. « **Jasper, quand t'es tu nourrit pour la dernière fois, son sang te dérange-t-il?** "

Jasper leva les yeux vers son père, ses yeux demandant une réponse. " **Papa, c'est Harry?** " Ça sentait comme son petit frère, mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, la personne était trop petite pour être Harry. Si seulement il pouvait voir son visage clairement.

" **Oui, Jasper, c'est ton frère** ," répondit doucement Carlisle. " **Le sang, Jasper?** " demanda-t-il à nouveau, remarquant à quel point Draco était tendu à côté de lui. Il savait que si Jasper faisait un faux pas, l'elfe n'hésiterait pas à attaquer. Un combat entre un vampire et un elfe serait sûr d'attirer l'attention.

" **Non** ," marmonna Jasper, les yeux collés sur la petite personne dans les bras de Carlisle. Comment cela pourrait-il être Harry? Harry était plus grand que ça la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. " **Tu sais que le sang de Harry ne m'appelle pas, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?** "

Il y avait tellement de douleur dans la voix de Jasper quand il posa cette question que cela lui donna envie de tendre la main et de serrer dans ses bras son fils aîné. " **Jasper, c'est une très longue histoire ... En ce moment je veux juste que vérifier l'état de ton frère et l'installer.** "

Emmett s'avança prudemment. Le sang de Harry ne l'avait jamais appelé non plus, mais c'était tellement fort, qu'il saignait quelque part. " **Mon dieu, Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?** "

" **S'il te plait** ," soupira Carlisle, " **je préférerais expliquer ça à tout le monde en même temps, en parlant de ça, où est tout les autres?** "

" **Tout le monde est à la maison sauf Edward, il est avec Bella, nous avons entendu des voix et nous avons pensé que nous allions enquêter,** " répondit Emmett pour son frère qui était encore sous le choc de la réapparition soudaine de leur petit frère.

" **Bien.** " soupira Carlisle " **Maintenant écoutez, j'ai besoin de votre aide." Il était soulagé quand les deux garçons le regardaient en lui donnant toute leur attention. «Emmett, j'ai besoin de toi pour courir à mon bureau à l'hôpital et ramener les deux sacs qui sont sur mon bureau. Depêche-toi s'il te plait »**

Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de ces lettres pour prouver l'innocence de Harry. Rosalie avait un grand cœur, mais si vous blessiez sa famille, elle pourrait garder rancune pendant des décennies. Ce n'était pas la faute de Harry ce qu'Albus avait fait, il ne voulait pas que sa famille le punisse pour quelque chose dont il était également victime.

Avec un dernier regard nostalgique à son petit frère, Emmett hocha la tête et décolla. Il savait que Jasper pouvait courir plus vite que lui, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de gérer le sang et toutes les émotions à l'hôpital.

"Jasper, appelle Edward et dis-lui qu'on à besoin de lui à la maison... Ne lui dis pas qu'Harry est de retour, mais dis-lui que c'est une urgence familiale et de ne pas amener Bella." Edward était celui qui l'avait prit le plus durement quand Harry cessa d'écrire. Il est entré dans une profonde dépression qui a duré jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Bella. Edward pourrait peut-être refuser de rentrer chez lui s'il entendait qu'Harry était là.

Malgré qu'Edward et Bella étaient collé l'un à l'autre depuis l'incident de James, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'occuper d'elle et de sa morosité en ce moment. C'était déjà assez grave que Bella connaisse leur secret, elle n'avait aucun droit sur Harry à moins qu'il ne le veuille savoir. Edward n'allait pas être content de la laisser derrière elle, mais heureusement, depuis qu'il a insisté sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence familiale, il s'en remettrait et ramènerait ses fesses à la maison.

Jasper sortit immédiatement son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère. Il n'était pas surpris quand il décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie. Normalement, il n'appelait pas, sauf en cas d'urgence. Il pouvait entendre Bella en l'arrière-plan suppliant de venir aussi après avoir expliqué à Edward que c'était une urgence, il espérait seulement que son frère n'ignorerait pas un ordre direct de leur chef de clan. En toute honnêteté, il n'était pas un grand fan de Bella. Les choses allaient être assez stressantes quand tout le monde apprendrait qu'Harry était de retour, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la flairer et d'ajouter du chaos dans la maison qui allaient surement l'être.

Rangeant son téléphone, Jasper s'approcha de son père. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Harry était à la maison après quatre longues années. Où diable at-il été et pourquoi diable a-t-il arrêté d'écrire? Pourquoi, après tout ce temps, est-il retourné à la maison maintenant? Ils s'éloignaient enfin de son abandon

" **Ne le touche pas** ," gronda Draco quand le vampire blond tendit la main pour toucher son Harry.

" **Jasper, laisse tomber** ," ordonna Carlisle quand Jasper dévoila ses crocs au jeune elfe. « **C'est l'ami d'Harry, Draco Malfoy et son professeur de potions, Severus Rogue, Draco a un lien avec Harry, mais il y a quelque chose qui le bloque et qui le rend extrêmement possessif envers Harry**. »

Avec un dernier grognement, Jasper recula. Il ne voulait pas se battre, mais il voulait voir son petit frère. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et découvrir pourquoi il sentait fort le sang.

" **Draco, calme-toi** ," dit doucement Severus, en tendant la main pour calmer son filleul. " **Jasper est le frère d'Harry, il ne le blessera pas** ".

" **Nous serons à la maison dans quelques minutes** ", déclara Carlisle, se retournant et menant le chemin. Aussi anxieux qu'il était de ramener Harry chez lui, il avait aussi peur de la réaction de tout le monde. Draco était tendu, un faux mouvement ou un mot de sa famille et il allait craquer. Si les vampires pouvaient avoir des maux de tête, il savait qu'il aurait une énorme migraine en ce moment.

S'arrêtant à nouveau, Carlisle se tourna vers Severus. " **Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu puisses lui donner pour le garder calme?"** »demanda-t-il, hochant la tête dans la direction de Draco. Le garçon était si bouleversé qu'il vibrait pratiquement.

" **Bois, Draco** ," ordonna Severus, enfouissant une potion calmante sous son nez.

« **Je n'en ai pas besoin** ," siffla Draco en écartant la main de son parrain.

Severus leva un seul sourcil, complètement impressionné par le défi de Draco. « **Tu vas boire ça ou je vais te pétrifier et te fourrer dans ta foutue gorge Ne me teste pas Draco, j'en ai assez ... Tu as le choix.** "

Après un bref regard fixe, que Severus gagna, Draco arracha la potion de la main de son parrain et la but rapidement. Presque immédiatement, il sentit toute la tension et la colère s'échapper de lui. " **Encore une fois, je m'excuse, Carlisle, pour mon comportement**." Il détestait s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer que le vampire le renvoie.

" **Je comprends, Draco** ," dit poliment Carlisle. " **Dès que nous aurons réglé les choses, nous déterminerons ce qui interfère avec le lien**."

" **Merci,** " dit Draco avec fatigue, " **J'ai peur que si nous ne comprenons pas cela bientôt, je tuerai quelqu'un**." Jetant un coup d'œil au vampire blond, il plissa les yeux. Il se sentait toujours sur les nerfs quand quelqu'un essayait de toucher ce qui était le sien. Jasper sourit au garçon, pas du tout menacé par lui. Il pouvait tenir tête à un sorcier et quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ni lui ni l'autre homme ne sentaient complètement...humain.

Carlisle secoua la tête alors que les deux hommes se regardaient Harry. Même Harry inconscient attisait des ennuis


	8. Chapitre 8

Carlisle entra dans la maison avec Harry toujours en sécurité dans ses bras. Finalement, pour la première fois depuis qu'Albus est entré dans son bureau plus tôt dans la journée, il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer librement. Il était à la maison maintenant et entouré de sa famille. Il savait qu'il y avait encore une énorme montagne émotionnelle à escalader, mais avec l'aide de sa famille, ils pourraient la conquérir. Il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que la lumière revienne dans les yeux de son plus jeune fils.

" **Je dois dire, cet endroit est sacrément mignon** ," dit Draco d'une manière impressionnante. " **Je ne savais pas que les vampires vivaient dans de si beaux endroits.** " La maison était vraiment magnifique. elle était située au milieu des bois sans voisins gênants et curieux à des kilomètres pour les déranger. Ils pourraient se détendre et être eux-mêmes ici.

La maison était de trois étages avec des fenêtres du sol au plafond et un porche enveloppant. Tout était très ouvert et lumineux à l'intérieur avec des planchers de bois partout et un escalier en colimaçon fantaisie qui a conduit aux deux autres étages. Il y avait une immense télé à écran plat dans la pièce où ils étaient actuellement, entourés de confortables fauteuils en cuir et canapés. Il était évident que beaucoup de temps et d'argent avaient été consacrés à la décoration de la maison.

" **Ouais, nous avons des cercueils dans le sous-sol pour les invités** ," ricana profondément Emmett, arrivant derrière eux portant les deux grands sacs que son père avait voulu.

" **Pourquoi ce portrait est vide**?" Demanda Draco en pointant la télé à écran plat. " **Tu le peints encore?"**

" **Mec, tu plaisante n'est-ce pas?** " aboya bruyamment Emmett. Quand le blond le fixa, Emmett secoua la tête. « **C'est une télé, mec, tu sais, tu peux regarder des émissions de télévision et des films, tu peux même jouer à des jeux vidéo, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais regardé un film auparavant?"**

" **Evidemment que non** ," renifla Draco avec arrogance. " **Je suis un sorcier de sang-pur et j'ai grandi en tant que tel, je n'ai jamais rencontré de moldus auparavant**."

" **Carlisle**!" Esmée appela doucement depuis le balcon du deuxième étage. " **Qui as-tu avec toi**?" Demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses mains avec son tablier. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son compagnon de rentrer à la maison avec des invités et de ne pas l'appeler pour la prévenir d'abord.

Au milieu des marches, elle se figea, la main se couvrant la bouche. " **Harry** ," murmura-t-elle brusquement, absorbant l'odeur de son petit garçon. C'était un parfum qu'elle avait craint qu'elle ne sentirait plus jamais. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle descendait les marches et devant son compagnon.

Tendant la main tremblante, elle toucha doucement la joue de son beau garçon. " **Carlisle, qu'est-il arrivé à mon bébé, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas?** " Avec un sanglot, elle retira sa main de peur de blesser encore plus Harry. Il avait l'air si petit et si maladif dans les bras de son compagnon. Que lui est-il arrivé?

« **Esmée, mon amour, tout ira bien, je te le promets, je t'expliquerai tout quand Edward sera là ... En ce moment j'ai besoin d'emmener Harry dans une chambre d'amis pour que je puisse vérifier son état, je dois m'assurer que le Portoloin n'a pas causer plus de dégâts**. "

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil derrière sa femme pour voir ses filles le fixer avec des émotions différentes sur leurs visages. En ce moment il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux et des explications, en ce moment Harry était sa priorité numéro un.

Prenant les étapes deux à la fois, il emmena son fils dans l'une des chambres d'amis au deuxième étage. Il n'était pas surpris quand il entendit tout le monde le suivre. Cette chambre qu'il pensait être la meilleure pour Harry, c'était la plus grande et était très ouverte et lumineuse. Harry n'a jamais aimé les petits espaces, pas après avoir passé cinq ans de sa vie enfermé dans un petit placard.

Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, il savait qu'Esmée avait décoré cette pièce juste pour Harry même s'ils n'avaient pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis un bon moment. Le grand lit au milieu de la pièce avait une couette épaisse et moelleuse dans la teinte de vert préférer d'Harry. Il y avait une quantité anormale d'oreillers empilés parce que Harry aimait toujours se sentir en sécurité et se blottir quand il dormait. La chambre avait sa propre salle de bain et la vue sur le ruisseau qui serpentait dans les bois depuis les portes françaises qui donnaient sur le balcon était absolument à couper le souffle.

Il déposa avec soin son petit fils au milieu du lit, et lui brossa amoureusement les cheveux. En entendant un sanglot derrière lui, il se tourna pour voir sa femme, les yeux grands ouverts, les deux mains couvrant sa bouche. Il pouvait comprendre sa réaction en voyant son fils meurtri et brisé, il avait ressenti exactement la même chose. Maintenant il était clair pour tout le monde de voir que Harry avait été blessé et avait besoin de beaucoup d'aide et d'amour.

Se plaçant derrière Esme, Alice enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter. Jasper se débattait avec la mer d'émotions qui l'inondait et menaçait de le faire tomber à genoux. Il pouvait ressentir la peur, l'anxiété, la douleur, le ressentiment, la colère et l'amour. L'amour était l'émotion la plus forte de tous.

En s'approchant du lit, Severus agita sa baguette sur Potter, marmonnant quelques mots. " **Le portoloin a ouvert quelques lacérations sur son dos,"** soupira-t-il. " **Il a aussi une fièvre de 39 degrés.** "

Carlisle regarda avec fascination Severus sortir un petit sac de sa robe, et avec juste un coup de baguette de sa baguette, il augmenta à trois fois sa taille d'origine. " **A quoi servent-ils**?" demanda-t-il alors que l'homme noir commençait à aligner des potions sur la table à côté du lit.

Severus désigna une potion de couleur rouge. « **Quand nous avons trouvé Harry pour la première fois, ses blessures et ses blessures internes étaient si graves qu'il en avait besoin d'une toutes les heures pendant trois jours et maintenant il en a besoin d'une toutes les quatre heures pour au moins une autre semaine** " En agitant sa baguette, il la fit absorber directement dans le ventre d'Harry.

" **Le reste** ", expliqua Severus, en désignant chacun d'entre eux, " **est destiné à réduire les fièvres, à corriger les lésions nerveuses, à corriger les lésions tissulaires, à stimuler le système immunitaire, la potion nutritive et finalement à calmer**."

Carlisle regarda Severus utiliser la magie pour faire absorder directement les potions à Harry. La magie était vraiment remarquable. Il était content que son fils ait reçu une potion de Sommeil, il ne voulait pas rejouer ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie

Severus fit disparaître la jambe du pantalon de Harry et commença à frotter une pommade spécialement conçue pour sa jambe endommagée. « **Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire pour cette étape. J'ai fait ce baume pour empêcher les muscles de s'atrophier et aider à soulager la douleur, mais le reste dépend de lui. Il aura seulement une utilisation limitée de cette jambe et il sera plus que probablement le blesser. J'espérais que c'était plus que ce que je pouvais faire, mais ...** »Severus secoua la tête en soupirant.« **Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons que frotter ce baume quand il est sous sédatif, le toucher provoque une attaque de panique et sa magie crépite. Son noyau est dangereusement bas, s'il le brûle complètement, il mourra. Nous devons faire très attention à ne pas le laisser être trop contrarié.** "

Carlisle détourna les yeux de son fils pour pouvoir vérifier sa compagne. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir avec tant de douleur dans les yeux. Elle le suppliait silencieusement de sauver son précieux petit garçon. Regardant Rosalie, il pouvait voir à quel point elle était inquiète, mais elle était aussi prudente. Emmett s'était déplacé derrière elle et l'avait serrée contre sa poitrine massive

« **Y a-t-il autre chose que tu peux lui donner pour ses bleus et ses cicatrices?** » Demanda Carlisle à Severus. Il savait en écoutant Harry bavarder encore et encore sur la magie qu'ils avaient des crèmes pouvant tout effacer.

" **Je suis désolé, mais avec toutes les potions actuellement dans son système, il est dangereux de continuer à en ajouter, je ne veux pas courir le risque de le surdoser**." Expliqua Severus." **En ce moment je veux seulement utiliser les potions qui sont vraiment nécessaire** " En regardant Harry, il continua. " **Les ecchymoses, bien que douloureuses et laides, disparaîtront avec le temps, mais quand il n'aurait plus besoin de certaines potions, je peux utiliser un réducteur de cicatrice sur elles et il devrait toujours être affectif**." **Malheureusement, les cicatrices causées par la magie noire ne disparaîtront pas et ne peuvent pas être caché par un Glamour, cela inclut malheureusement les horribles cicatrices sur son visage.** "

Après que Severus eut fini, Carlisle remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton de son fils et l'embrassa sur la joue meurtrie. " **Tout ira bien, mon amour** ," chuchota-t-il, même s'il savait que sa famille pouvait encore l'entendre. Il aurait juste aimé savoir s'il essayait de convaincre Harry ou lui-même. En ce moment, tout semblait sombre

" **Edward est là** ," dit Jasper, entendant sa voiture descendre dans la ruelle.

Carlisle hocha la tête, il était temps de tout expliquer à sa famille. Ils avaient été étrangement silencieux depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui avec Harry, ils étaient probablement sous le choc de son état. Il savait qu'il l'était toujours. " **Combien de temps va-t-il rester endormi?** " Demanda t'il à Severus.

" **Le charme que je lui ai donné dans l'infirmerie devrait disparaître dans une trentaine de minutes, après quoi c'est à lui de décider combien de temps il restera endormi.** "

" **Merci** ," dit sincèrement Carlisle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Severus n'avait pas été là pour aider. Il était évident qu'Albus ne l'aurait pas laissé prendre Harry, malgré ce qu'il avait dit. Marchant vers sa compagne en détresse, il l'attira dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. " **Pourquoi on ne va pas tous au salon pour que je puisse tout expliquer**."

" **Je ne laisse pas Harry** ," cria Draco, regardant désespérément son parrain. Marchant vers le lit, il prit l'une des mains de Harry et s'assit.

" **Carlisle** ," soupira Severus, pinçant le pont de son nez. « **Draco et moi resterons avec Harry pour que tu puisses avoir du temps seul avec ta famille pendant que tu expliques tout, je serai bientôt là pour répondre aux questions.** "

 **'Merci Severus**." Dit Carlisle en souriant au jeune elfe et à son fils. Gardant son bras autour de sa femme, il se retourna pour faire signe à ses enfants de le suivre.

" **Non, Carlisle** ," cria Rosalie, dès qu'ils arrivèrent au salon. « **Je ne peux pas refaire ça, ce n'est pas juste, il ne nous a pas fait assez de mal? comment peut-il nous quitter sans mot, alors attendez-nous à lui souhaiter la bienvenue, je ne le ferai pas, Carlisle. C'est lui ou moi?** " Se retournant, elle enfouit son visage dans la poitrine d'Emmett. Ce n'est pas qu'elle détestait son frère, elle l'aimait tendrement, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur quand il décida qu'ils n'étaient plus assez bons pour lui. Il l'a fait une fois, il le fera à nouveau.

" **Rose, s'il te plait** ," murmura Emmett dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère parte maintenant qu'il était enfin à la maison. Il ne voulait pas non plus quitter sa famille si Rosalie décidait de ne pas rester. Il la suivrait bien sûr, elle était son monde, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller.

" **Bon sang, Emmett, non!** " Cria Rosalie en sortant des bras protecteurs de son compagnon. "Nous n'étions pas assez bons pour lui. Il est parti et n'a jamais regardé en arrière. Je suis désolé qu'il soit blessé, je le suis vraiment, mais il peut juste retourner auprès de ses précieux mages et les laisser s'occuper de lui. Je refuse de rester ici et de regarder comment il nous détruit tous à nouveau. "

Carlisle grimaça quand il entendit Draco grogner dans la chambre d'Harry. Évidemment, l'elfe n'appréciait pas ce que Rose disait à propos de Harry. " **Rose, ça suffit,** " dit-il doucement, ne voulant pas qu'elle devienne furieuse et qu'elle sorte avant d'avoir eu la chance d'expliquer. " **Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous devez comprendre, s'il vous plaît, gardez vos opinions jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez entendu.** "

" **Non, je ne le ferai pas ..."** Carlisle la coupa rapidement. " **J'ai dit assez, Rose,** " dit-il d'un ton frustré. " **Tu m'écouteras tranquillement, et c'est un ordre, maintenant s'il te plaît, assieds-toi**." Il comprit d'où venait sa colère, il avait ressenti la même chose quand Albus apparut pour la première fois dans son bureau.

Soufflant bruyamment, Rosalie se précipita vers le canapé et s'y jeta avec colère. Elle écoutait, puis elle ferait ses valises et partirait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit parti.


	9. Chapitre 9

Avant toute chose, je tenais à signaler que, si parfois vous avez l'impression que les Chapitres sont coupé au pleins milieux, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'auteur qui à décider de couper ses chapitres. Si vous désirez que je regroupes certains chapitre ensemble, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaires et je le ferais

Bonne lecture à tous :-) :-)

* * *

" **Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu le laisses encore nous faire ça?** " murmura Rose, regardant le bout de ses chaussures à talons hauts.

" **S'il te plait, Rose** ," supplia doucement Esmée. « **Je sais que tu souffres, mais Harry est aussi mon petit garçon et je ne peux pas le refuser, vous avez tous aussi fait des choses dans le passé que certains diraient impardonnable, mais nous vous avons pardonné à tous et accueilli à bras ouverts**. "

" **Écoutez-moi, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent** " dit Carlisle. " **Donne-moi juste une minute et quand Edward sera là, je vous expliquerai tout ce que je sais.** "

Rosalie croisa les jambes et commença à faire rebondir son pied avec colère. Il n'y avait rien que Carlisle puisse dire qui la ferait pardonner à Harry. Elle avait donné son coeur à ce garçon et il l'a écrasé et l'a jeté comme si c'était seulement des ordures.

Elle détestait être en colère contre son petit frère, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était tombée amoureuse du petit garçon à la seconde où elle l'avait vu. Elle avait aidé à l'élever et se sentait plus comme une deuxième mère qu'une grande soeur. Elle se rappela comment il se recroquevillait et cachait de tout le monde lors des premiers mois. Comment ses grands yeux émeraudes les regardaient, les suppliant de ne pas le blesser.

Elle pouvait encore sentir la terreur de la première nuit qu'il était avec eux et ils avaient supposé qu'il dormait paisiblement dans son lit, seulement pour vérifier et trouver le lit vide. Ils étaient paniqués, pensant que le nouveau membre de la famille Cullen s'était enfui. Comment une maison pleine de vampires pouvait-elle ne pas entendre un petit enfant effrayé se lever et partir? Ils ont fouiller la maison et les bois environnants seulement pour le trouver endormi dans le cabinet d'art d'Esmée derrière quelques vieux chiffons et approvisionnements d'art. Il était si petit que vous pouviez à peine voir son petit corps dans le placard, juste une tignasse de cheveux noirs qui dépassait. Sa magie, pensant qu'il avait besoin de protection, jeta un sort de silence sur lui, même avec leurs capacités de vampire, ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre ou le sentir.

Après cela, elle surveillait obsessionnellement son petit frère plusieurs fois par nuit. Elle a même veiller sur lui pendant la nuit quand il était adolescent.

Harry avait été son tout

Le bruit de la Volvo d'Edward s'arrêtant devant leur maison l'arracha à ses souvenirs douloureux.

* * *

Edward était confus et un peu inquiet. Quelle urgence familiale pourraient-ils avoir à ce qu'il ne puisse pas ramener Bella chez lui? Bella était son monde entier, il détestait être loin d'elle. Si Jasper n'avait pas été celui qui l'avait appelé, sa première pensée aurait été qu'il avait craqué et tué à nouveau quelqu'un. Il savait combien tous les jours était une lutte pour Jasper, ayant été le témoin de ses pensées quotidiennes. Alice aurait pourtant vu quelque chose et ces derniers temps, elle avait été complètement libre de toute vision. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose de majeur. Il voulait revenir à sa douce Bella afin qu'il puisse être là pour elle quand elle s'endormirait. Elle dormait toujours mieux quand il était avec elle.

Garant sa voiture, il leva les yeux vers la maison pour voir si quelque chose avait l'air différent. Dans la mesure où il pouvait voir, tout semblait normal. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il sauta de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée de la porte, il se figea. Inclinant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux, il attrapa l'odeur la plus étonnante venant de l'intérieur. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta là à respirer, incapable de bouger, savourant simplement cette odeur incroyable qui venait de l'intérieur de sa maison. L'odeur était différente de tout ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté auparavant. Il voulait attraper la personne à qui il appartenait et l'enfermer dans sa chambre afin qu'aucun mal ne puisse leur arriver. Son esprit évoquait aussi beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il aimerait faire avec cette personne. Des choses qu'il n'avait même pas ... envisager avec Bella.

Edward avait l'impression de se saouler de l'odeur de la personne mystérieuse. Celui à qui il appartenait était humain, il pouvait entendre trois battements de cœur différents, l'un battait plus lentement, comme s'il était endormis. La senteur alléchante était en train de baiser avec son cadeau, l'empêchant de perçevoir les pensées de quelqu'un. Il essaya de se concentrer, mais cette odeur l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il avait toujours pensé que l'odeur de Bella était la plus incroyable du monde, mais elle n'avait rien comparer à celle de cette personne. L'odeur de Bella faisait monter son venin dans sa bouche et lui causait une faim qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Chaque jour était un combat parce que la tentation de l'assécher était presque écrasante. L'odeur de cette personne cependant ... cette odeur dans laquelle il voulait se baigner, voulait rouler dedans en s'en couvrant complètement. Il voulait chérir et aimer le propriétaire de cette odeur. Cette odeur faisait ronronner son vampire.

Ça devait être une drogue quelconque, c'était la seule explication. Plus il sentait ce parfum, plus son cerveau devenait flou. Il ne s'était jamais sentit étourdit ou désorienté auparavant. Enfin, reprenant un peu de contrôle sur lui-même, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Marcher dans la maison était comme marcher dans un enfer ... un feu qui fait rage! L'odeur était partout, forte et non diluée. Dehors, tout en étant fort, l'odeur avait été mêlée aux odeurs de la nature et se laissait emporter par la brise, mais ici, dans la maison, elle s'accrochait à tout.

Titubant en arrière, il saisit la porte pour ne pas tomber. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Qu'est-ce que ce parfum étonnant lui faisait?

" **Edward, fils, est-ce que ça va?** " demanda Carlisle, préoccupé par le comportement étrange de son fils. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu son fils agir de la sorte, c'était presque comme s'il était saoul. C'était impossible, les vampires ne pouvaient pas boire d'alcool. Ses yeux normalement ambrés étaient complètement noirs, complètement flous et il avait du mal à se tenir debout sur ses deux pieds.

Edward pouvait juste distinguer les visages inquiets de sa famille. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue chaque seconde et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de trouver le propriétaire de ce parfum alléchant. Quand il l'aurait trouvés, et il le ferait, il ne le laisserait jamais hors de sa vue pour le reste de sa vie immortelle.

Jasper trébucha sur le canapé, s'effondrant durement dessus. Les émotions d'Edward étaient trop intenses pour qu'il puisse les gérer. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait amener Edward à réagir de cette façon? Même la soif de sang d'Edward pour Bella n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise. Cela le surpassait ... l'étouffant dans son intensité.

" **Jasper!** " Cria Alice, se précipitant aux côtés de son compagnon. Posant ses mains sur ses deux joues, elle commença à caresser son visage et son cou. « **Détends-toi, Jasper, tout ira bien, concentre-toi sur ma voix et essaie de bloquer tout le reste**."

Jasper essaya de se concentrer sur la belle voix de sa compagne, mais c'était trop dur. Les émotions d'Edward étaient trop fortes et confuses.

Carlisle s'approcha rapidement d'Edward, craignant de savoir ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il était un vampire, aucune force extérieure ne pouvait le forcer à agir si étrangement. Tendant la main pour l'aider à se stabiliser, il retira sa main quand son fils commença à grogner Edward pourrait-il devenir sauvage? Que diable se passait-il?

Edward regarda avec lassitude alors que son père s'approchait, s'accrochant à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait que Carlisle l'aide, mais à mesure que son père se rapprochait, l'odeur se renforçait. Pourquoi Carlisle était-il couvert d'un parfum qui lui appartenait? Cette odeur était pour lui, il devrait être le seul à pouvoir en être couvert. Alors que Carlisle tendait la main pour l'aider, il tenta de contrôler sa colère, mais il ne put arrêter le grognement d'avertissement qui en sortit.


	10. Chapitre 10

Edward agrippait la porte si fort qu'il l'arracha de ses gonds. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Pourquoi voulait-il faire du mal à son père? Pourquoi l'odeur de son compagnon était-elle sur lui?

Attends, compagnon? Ça ne peut pas être vrai, Bella était sa compagne. Bella était l'amour de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle

" **S'il te plaît, Carlisle**." Edward gronda entre ses dents serrées. " **Retire-toi de moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal**." Edward retenait son souffle en essayant de ne pas respirer dans cette odeur enivrante qui s'accrochait à son père comme une seconde peau et le rendait fou.

Emmett et Rosalie se précipitèrent au côté de Carlisle, prêts à retenir Edward au besoin. Jasper essayait toujours de faire face aux émotions d'Edward et ne pouvait pas se lever pour aider ses frères et sœurs. En plus de tout ce qu'Edward ressentait, il ressentait maintenant une rage aveugle et de la jalousie envers Carlisle. Si Carlisle ne reculait pas bientôt, Edward allait attaquer

" **S'il te plaît, Edward, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas**." plaida Carlisle. Toute la famille s'était nourrie hier soir, ce qui ne pouvait pas être le problème d'Edward. Il triait frénétiquement tout ce qu'il savait qui pouvait blesser les vampires et jusqu'ici il ne pouvait rien trouver qui expliquerait l'étrange comportement d'Edward.

" **Il devient sauvage, Carlisle, pourquoi?** " Demanda Emmett, tendu et prêt à passer à l'action. Il était prêt à tirer le cul d'Edward hors de la maison à la seconde où il se dirigeait vers Carlisle ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il était probablement le seul vampire ici assez fort pour gérer un vampire sauvage.

Il avait entendu et lu des histoires sur les vampires sauvages et ils n'étaient pas très beaux. Leur peuple était connu dans le monde entier pour être le plus compatissant et avoir un incroyable contrôle de soi, il n'a jamais imaginé dans un million d'années qu'un membre de sa propre famille le perdrait comme ça.

Carlisle savait qu'Edward allait perdre la bataille pour rester sain d'esprit, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. « **Esmée, monte très lentement et préviens nos invités de ce qui se passe et ne redescend pas** ,» dit-il lentement et doucement, ne détournant jamais ses yeux d'Edward. Sans qu'elle se disputât, il regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce et montait les escaliers. " **Emmett?** " il a chuchoté, " **Préparez-vous**."

" **Fils, tu dois te concentrer**." supplia doucement Carlisle, priant pour qu'il puisse passer à travers son fils. " **Rappelez-vous qui vous êtes, vous êtes plus fort que cela et vous pouvez le battre**." Il pouvait voir qu'Edward essayait de le combattre, qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur sa voix. " **C'est ça, tu peux le faire, concentre-toi sur ma voix, fils.** "

Edward essayait de ne pas laisser l'odeur le consumer et le rendre sauvage. " **Odeur ... beaucoup ... trop forte ... toi.** " Il essaya de former une phrase complète, mais c'était trop dur, tout ce qu'il pouvait gérer était quelques mots cassés et brouillés.

" **Ca c'était quoi?** " demanda Carlisle en avançant d'un pas

Ce pas s'avéra être trop pour Edward. La chemise de Carlisle ondulait contre son estomac, provoquant ce parfum incroyable à se gonfler dans son visage. Non seulement cela, mais la chemise de son père était teintée de sang rouge ... le sang de son compagnon. Avec un rugissement, son contrôle se brisa et il se jeta sur l'homme qui osait blesser son compagnon.

Edward est entré en collision avec Carlisle avec la force d'un train de marchandises rugissant. Même si Carlisle était prêt pour l'attaque, il volait encore dans les airs, se faufilant à travers la table basse et heurtant violemment le mur, laissant un énorme trou derrière lui.

Carlisle secoua la tête, étourdi et confus. Il savait qu'Edward était rapide, mais il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point son fils était fort. Toujours dans l'étourdissement, il grimaça quand Edward l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui fracassa la tête dans le sol. Il ne voulait pas se battre Edward, pas son premier enfant, mais il avait peur que s'il ne se défendait pas, Edward n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Il pria pour qu'ils puissent le contrôler, qu'il n'était pas trop loin. Les vampires sauvages étaient extrêmement dangereux et presque impossibles à sortir de leur état sauvage. Les vampires sauvages devaient être tués, déchirés et brûlés. Carlisle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas à tuer son premier fils.

Tout ce qu'Edward pouvait voir était rouge ... rouge de rage, et rouge pour le sang de son compagnon recouvrant les vêtements de ces autres vampires. Edward était tellement parti qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas que c'était son père, un homme aimable et aimable dont il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à une autre personne à moins qu'il ne le fasse absolument. Il ne pouvait pas le faire quand même ... son compagnon était blessé, le compagnon pour lequel il avait rêvé, rêvait depuis si longtemps, et c'était la faute de tout ce vampire. Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres vampires dans la maison, mais il ne se souciait pas d'eux, ils n'étaient pas couverts de l'odeur de son compagnon ...

Des bras forts et épais entourèrent Edward par derrière, le retirant rapidement de Carlisle. Emmett savait que même s'il était anormalement fort pour un vampire, contenir un Edward sauvage allait être presque impossible. Mettant le vampire par-dessus son épaule, il plaqua Edward sur le sol et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se libérer.

Grondant vicieusement, Edward s'échappa de la cage en acier du grand vampire et le jeta à travers la pièce et dans l'énorme télévision à écran plat de 80 faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour bloquer les émotions d'Edward. Son père et son frère avaient besoin de lui, il devait aider à arrêter Edward avant qu'il ne tue l'un de ses proches. Regardant sa compagne, il vit qu'elle portait une expression étourdie sur son visage. La même expression qu'elle portait toujours quand elle avait une vision. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voyait, elle s'écarta de la pièce comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient sur ses talons. Se remettant sur ses pieds, il se précipita vers l'endroit où Edward avançait de nouveau sur Carlisle. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite le rassura qu'Emmett allait bien et se remettait sur pied. Espérons que, à eux trois, ils pourraient retenir Edward en toute sécurité.

Avec une expression peinée sur son visage, Carlisle regarda Emmett et Jasper et hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de faire face à un vampire sauvage. Même s'il ne voulait pas faire ça, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Edward était un danger pour tout le monde, y compris les vampires et les humains, c'était bien plus gentil de le sortir de sa misère avant que les Volturi ne viennent le faire pour eux. Ce n'était pas juste, il venait de récupérer un fils aujourd'hui, seulement pour en perdre un autre.

* * *

Severus se jeta sur ses pieds en entendant un grand bruit descendre des escaliers. " **Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas?** " Saisissant sa baguette, il se tourna vers son filleul. " **Je vais vérifier les choses, reste avec Harry**!"

Avant qu'il ait eu la chance de faire un pas, une Esmée terrifiée entra dans la pièce. Elle parlait si vite qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Se précipitant à ses côtés, il attrapa ses épaules et se pencha pour qu'il soit à la hauteur des yeux. " **Ralentissez, je ne vous comprends pas**." dit-il doucement.

« **C'est Edward,** » s'écria Esmée, « **il est devenu sauvage et va attaquer Carlisle, peux-tu l'arrêter?** " Esmée était terrifiée pour son mari et son fils, elle ne pouvait pas penser à perdre l'un ou l'autre. Edward allait soit tuer Carlisle, soit Carlisle allait devoir tuer Edward. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec l'un ou l'autre mort.

" **Merde**!" maudit Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire? Les vampires étaient immunisés contre la plupart des sorts magiques. « **Quand je pars, scelle cette pièce avec tous les sorts de verrouillage et de protection que tu connais**.» Siffla-t-il à Draco. « **De même, lance un silencieux et masque tes parfums, s'il passe devant nous, il ne devrait pas pouvoir t'entendre ou te sentir.** "

Draco avait l'air d'être sur le point de protester, mais Severus le reprit rapidement. « **Je veux dire, Draco, reste avec Harry, peu importe ce que tu entends.** " Se tournant vers Esmée, il dit d'une voix plus douce: « **Rester avec Draco et Harry, je te promets que je ferai ce que je peux**." En la voyant hocher la tête, il s'enfuit rapidement dans la pièce.

Alors que Severus tournait au coin de la rue, il tomba sur une Alice paniquée. " **C'est Harry**!" cria t'elle frénétiquement. « **Harry est le compagnon d'Edward et il combat le lien à cause de Bella, l'odeur et le sang de Harry sont trop pour lui et son vampire a pris le dessus, il est sauvage et si Edward meurt, Harry va aussi mourir!** "

Les yeux grands ouverts, Severus descendit les marches où il vit les trois vampires qui en entouraient un autre au bas de l'escalier. Edward grognait, se jetant rapidement sur chacun d'entre eux seulement pour être repoussé vers le milieu. Il était clair qu'ils essayaient de fermer le cercle pour que tous les trois puissent attaquer en même temps. " **Ne le tuez pas**!" rugit-il.

Edward, voyant que les autres vampires était distrait avec la nouvelle personne, franchit le cercle et sauta sur Carlisle. Saisissant sa tête avec ses deux mains, il sourit triomphalement alors qu'il commençait à tirer. Il allait arracher la tête du bâtard qui osait être couvert du sang et de l'odeur de son compagnon.

" **Non!** " rugit Jasper, en voyant ce qui allait arriver à son père. Passant à l'action, il saisit Edward par la tête et le bras et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. En un éclair, Edward était en train de se retourner vers Carlisle.

" **Impedimenta!** " Cria Severus. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer ralentir Edward pour lui donner une chance d'effacer l'odeur de Harry de la maison et le sang de la chemise de Carlisle.

Le sortilège frappa Edward dans la poitrine, le faisant retourner dans une immense baie vitrée, le brisant et atterrissant à l'extérieur.

En agitant sa baguette, Severus effaça l'odeur de Harry de la maison et des environs, puis il se tourna vers Carlisle et disparut le sang de sa chemise. " **J'espère que ça devrait le faire**."

Désorienté, Edward se leva et se précipita dans la maison. Il était toujours en colère, mais sa tête s'éclaircissait lentement. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de tuer le vampire plus âgé, mais il n'était plus sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il savait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec son compagnon. Compagnon ... Bella ... comment ca pouvait être possible?

" **Petrificus Totalus**!" Cria Severus. Il savait que son sort n'allait pas tenir longtemps un vampire, mais il espérait que ça suffirait à Edward pour revenir à ses foutus le reste des marches, il se dirigea vivement vers Edward et s'agenouilla près de lui. « **Ton compagnon va bien, Edward, il dort à l'étage, si tu ne reviens pas à la raison, tu finiras par l'effrayer, ou pire, le blesser ... Tu veux blesser ou tuer accidentellement ton compagnon?** " Il pouvait voir les doigts d'Edward et il savait qu'il rompait le sortilège. " **Ton compagnon a besoin de toi, il a besoin de toi pour l'aider mais tu ne peux pas le faire si tu es sauvage, tu ne peux pas aider ton compagnon si nous devons te tuer, alors reprends-toi!** " gronda-t-il. Il était épuisé! Quand diable les choses allaient-elles se calmer autour de Harry? Était-ce trop demander de demander vingt-quatre heures sans chaos?

" **Compagnon ?** " haleta Rosalie. " **Comment Edward peut-il être son compagnon? Bella est sa compagne.** " Ce n'était comme si elle l'aimait, elle détestait cette misérable et chiante petite chienne. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'Edward voyait en elle, elle était juste une fille à l'air ordinaire, dont les dents de devant étaient trop grosses.

Edward commençait à se calmer maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir cette odeur ou voir le sang sur la chemise de Carlisle, mais de quoi diable était-il en train de parler? Sa compagne était chez elle en toute sécurité en attendant qu'il revienne la surveiller pendant son sommeil. Son compagnon n'était certainement pas UN, sa compagne était une fille douce, douce, belle et parfaite. Bella était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé chez une compagne.

" **Il revient à lui.** " Dit Jasper en frottant sa tête qui battait. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé des émotions aussi intenses et espérait l'enfer de ne plus jamais les éprouver.

" **C'est ça, fils, reviens à nous**." Carlisle s'agenouilla à côté d'Edward et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il pouvait voir que le noir disparaissait lentement de ses yeux. " **Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, fils**." Si ce n'était pas la vérité, il gémit assis sur ses fesses. Pendant une minute, il avait pensé avec certitude qu'il était mort. S'il n'y avait pas eu Jasper, il serait actuellement sans tête et mort.

Assis, Edward regarda autour de la pièce tous les dégâts. " **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?** " demanda t'il en regardant le mur détruit, la télé, la porte et le plancher en bois ." **De quoi te souvient-tu, mon fils?** " Carlisle a demandé doucement.

" **Je-je me souviens d'avoir reçu l'appel de Jasper chez Bella et rentrer à la maison." Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent et il bondit sur ses pieds. "L'odeur, j'ai senti l'odeur la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais sentit quand je suis allé ouvrir la porte d'entrée, après ça je ne me souviens plus de rien.** " Laissant tomber sa tête, Edward se frotta le bras qui avait encore quelques fissures lentes à guérir. " **Qu'est-il arrivé?** "

" **Mec ... tu es devenu totalement sauvage et tu as essayé d'arracher la tête de Carlisle**." rit Emmett, frappant Edward dans le dos et l'envoyant trébucher en avant.


	11. Chapitre 11

" **Emmett, honnêtement**!" pleura d'exaspération Rosalie. « **Edward a presque tué Carlisle, ce n'est pas quelque chose de drôle, il aurait pu nous tuer tous** "

" **Allons, Rose** ," gémit Emmett, " **Eddy est de retour parmi nous maintenant** '' Riant, il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edward. " **tu vois, bébé, il n'est plus fou notre petit Eddy.** "

Edward a trébuché aveuglément sur le canapé et s'est assis. Posant sa tête entre ses mains, il baissa la tête de honte. « **Carlisle, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi est-ce que je t'attaquerais, tu es mon père et je t'aime, qu'est-ce qui m'a fait devenir sauvage?** » Il avait honte et était dégoûté de ses actions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il combattait sa famille et faillit arracher la tête de son père. Il aimait Carlisle et il trouvait aucune raison qui le ferait se retourner contre lui.

" **Tout est de la faute d'Harry**." craqua de dégoût Rosalie. Prenant d'assaut Carlisle, elle cria. " **S'il n'avait pas osé revenir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ... C'est lui ou moi, Carlisle!"**

Edward se jeta sur ses pieds et s'avança sur Carlisle. Du coin de ses yeux, il pouvait voir tout le monde se tendre et se préparer à défendre son chef de clan. « **Harry ! Harry est là, il est ici dans la maison maintenant?** " Grondant quand son père hocha la tête, il se retourna et se dirigea vers ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée. S'il avait su que Harry était la raison de l'urgence familiale, alors il aurait dit à Jasper de se faire voir par téléphone. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec son petit frère, pas après la façon dont il les avait traités. Il ne pouvait absolument pas le laisser gâcher le bonheur qu'il avait trouvé avec Bella.

" **Edward arrête**!" demanda fortement Carlisle.

" **Non, Carlisle, je vais chez Bella**." Cria Edward, sortant de la porte d'entrée détruite. "Appelez-moi quand il part, mais jusque-là, je ne rentre pas à la maison."

" **Edward, Harry est vraiment très mal en point**." Murmura Jasper, sachant que son frère l'entendrait. " **Il est vraiment blessé**." Même si Harry le blessait aussi, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le détester. Il aurait dit ces mots à Edward plus fort, mais il avait besoin d'un répit de la part de Rosalie. Sa tête le tuait encore de la petite dépression d'Edward.

S'arrêtant dans ses traces, Edward laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine et soupira. Retournant vers sa famille, le regard de son père suffisait à lui dire que c'était sérieux. Il fut surpris de constater quand il alla lire dans l'esprit de Carlisle que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire d'être devenu sauvage, même s'il allait profiter du silence pendant qu'il le pouvait.

" **Rosalie, pourrais-tu aller chercher Esmée et Alice pour moi? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à raconter.** " Demanda Carlisle, ignorant les regards meurtrier que sa fille lui lançait.

" **Je vais les chercher** ," proposa Severus. " **Draco aura mit la chambre à l'épreuve des vampires, nous ne voulions pas prendre de risque quand nous avons entendu qu'il y avait un vampire sauvage**." Avec cela, il se retourna et grimpa gracieusement les escaliers.

" **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry?** " Demanda Edward à contrecœur. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'ouvrir son cœur au garçon qui détruisait le sien, mais il devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec son petit frère. " **Est-ce qu'il va bien?** "

" **Non** ," dit Carlisle en secourant tristement la tête. " **Avec le temps, espérons-le il le sera, mais ça pourrait prendre des années ... si jamais ça arrive. s'il vous plait, tout le monde, laissez-moi tout vous expliquer ... Harry a plus besoin de nous maintenant que jamais.** "

Carlisle fut soulagé de voir que sa famille le suivait dans la cuisine et s'assit à la longue table en bois ... à part Edward, il était trop inquiet pour s'asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Esmée, Alice et Severus les rejoignirent dans la cuisine. Évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir dans le salon car il avait été détruit.

" **D'abord, je voudrais vous présenter le professeur Severus Snape, professeur de potions à Poudlard.** " dit Carlisle. " **Il a aussi veiller et soigné Harry pendant toutes ces années.** "

" **La terreur des cachots!** " haleta Emmett dans une fausse peur

Severus ricana,« **Je vois qu'Harry vous a raconté des histoires à propos de moi, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous vrais**."

Carlisle eut un petit rire. " **Il nous a peut-être raconté une histoire ou deux à propos de toi**."

" **Plus comme deux cents** ", marmonna Emmett, se faisant donner une claque sur le dos de la tête par sa femme. " **Quoi ? c'est vrai** ", il gémit, frottant sa tête endolorie. Il aimait sa Rose, mais elle n'était pas du genre à se retenir.

Souriant, Carlisle secoua la tête face à l'attitude de ses enfants. " **Severus, ces deux-là sont Rosalie et Emmett, et comme vous pouvez le voir, ils sont ensemble Les deux belles dames que vous avez récupérées en haut sont ma femme Esmée et ma fille Alice Le blond est Jasper, le copain d'Alice, et enfin Edward** "

" **La version non psycho d'Edward.** " Emmett ricana, esquivant rapidement l'autre coup de sa femme.

" **Super, maintenant que nous nous connaissons tous, pouvons-nous partir?** " Rosalie souffla. " **Je n'ai aucun désir d'être sous le même toit qu'Harry**."

Regardant sa fille, Carlisle souleva un des sacs et jeta tout son contenu sur la table. Laissant tomber le sac, il s'assit sur son siège et attendit que tout le monde saisisse une lettre.

Esmée effleura l'une des lettres en remarquant qu'elle n'avait jamais été ouverte. " **Carlisle, je ne comprends pas, ce sont les lettres que nous avons envoyées à Harry pendant ses cinquième et sixième années d'école**."

Hochant la tête, Carlisle prit l'une des lettres et la regarda avec tristesse. « **Comme vous pouvez le voir, Harry n'a jamais reçu aucune de nos lettres, Albus les a tous cachés à Harry, ne lui disant jamais qu'il le faisait, Harry pensait que nous avions cessé de lui écrire**."

" **Pourquoi?** " Esmée sanglotait. " **Pourquoi ferait-il ça?** "

Alice tendit la main et prit celle de sa mère. « **J'aimerais aussi connaître la réponse à cette question: pourquoi Albus aurait-il voulu blesser Harry comme ça?** "

" **Il y avait une guerre en cours** ," dit simplement Severus. " **Albus voulait que Harry se concentre sur ça et rien d'autre ... pas même la famille**." Secouant la tête, il ajouta. " **Personnellement, je pense qu'Albus était jaloux de vous tous, Harry vous adore tous et continuait à parler de sa vie avec sa famille, vous devez comprendre qu'Albus a une obsession malsaine pour Harry**."

Rose pencha la tête de honte. Elle avait pensé que Harry ne les aimaient plus, qu'il avait honte d'avoir un groupe de vampires pour sa famille. Comment pourrait-elle penser à des choses si horribles de son petit frère? Elle était l'horrible, quand elle avait vu Harry blesser pour la première fois dans les bras de Carlisle, elle était heureuse qu'il soit blessé. En ce qui la concernait, il avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Comment pouvait-elle oublier à quel point Harry était compatissant ... encore plus que Carlisle.

" **Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas écrit?** " Demanda Rosalie. " **Cela ne l'excuse toujours pas de nous avoir abandonner, il aurait pu rentrer à la maison à n'importe quel moment."**

" **Rose, ne vois-tu pas ?** " dit tristement Jasper. " **Si Albus a caché nos lettres, alors sûrement il a retenu celle d'Harry** "

" **Jasper a raison** ," dit Carlisle en jetant un sac encore plus grand sur la table. Ce sac contenait des centaines de lettres et des douzaines de paquets emballés et rétrécis. Edward était comme une statue fixant toutes les lettres. **''Il n'a jamais cessé de nous écrire, il doit y en avoir des centaines.** '' Pendant des années, il avait détesté Harry pour lui avoir causé une douleur inimaginable. Quand il avait entendu dire qu'il était à la maison, il voulait le blesser physiquement pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à tout le monde.

" **Il y en a une de plus** ," dit Severus, attrapant sa robe et sortant une autre lettre. « **Il m'a donné ça la dernière fois que je l'ai vu avant qu'il ne soit enlever, il avait le mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer et il voulait dire au revoir à tout le monde, il m'a fait promettre de l'a poster s'il mourait. Je me suis préparé à faire exactement cela quand nous l'avons trouvé, j'avais pensé avec certitude qu'il avait été tué.** "

Rosalie se leva d'un bond et courut à la fenêtre, tremblant de devoir pleurer. Emmett la rejoignit et l'enveloppa dans ses bras chauds et protecteurs. " **Shhhhh, tout ira bien, Rose, Harry nous pardonnera**." Pas qu'il pensait qu'ils méritaient de pardonner. Contrairement à eux, Harry ne les a jamais abandonnés ... n'a jamais cessé d'aimer.

" **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas parti et rentré?** " Demanda Esmée, ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable.

" **Il ne pouvait pas**." souligna Severus. « **Albus a fait subir à ce pauvre garçon un lavage de cerveau en lui faisant croire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans lequel tous ses amis et le monde sorcier entier mourraient.** "

" **Harry ne tournerait jamais le dos à personne**." Murmura Jasper. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de lui lire tous ces livres sur les héros de guerre quand il était petit. Cela peut sembler horrible pour lui, mais il préférerait que son frère soit heureux et en sécurité que de sauver des centaines de personnes et de devenir un héros.

Severus réfléchisait silencieusement s'il devait leur dire ce qu'il savait ou pas, sachant que cela les écraserait. « **Harry a essayé de vous voir une fois, il y a environ trois mois, la guerre était à son apogée et il savait qu'il allait mourir Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait soif de son sang et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils s'affrontent. Il voulait désespérément voir sa famille une dernière fois avant d'être tué, il voulait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour que vous vous retournez contre lui, il ne voulait pas mourir sans que vous sachiez combien il aimait. comment il vous était reconnaissant d'avoir ouvert votre maison et vos coeurs à un petit orphelin indésirable et peu aimable**."

S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, il regarda autour de lui pour voir que tout le monde avait la tête baissée. " **Il m'a supplié de l'amener vous voir sachant qu'Albus refuserait. Il m'a supplié et m'a supplié de le sortir ...** **il a même craqué et pleuré. Tard dans la nuit où tout le monde dormait, je l'ai fait transplané en Alaska, le dernier endroit où Harry savait où vous étiez. Jamais auparavant j'ai vu un tel regard de dévastation sur le visage d'un humain. La seule maison où il n'avait jamais connu l'amour et la famille était sombre et déserte. Il m'a emmener en ville pour qu'il puisse demander à tout le monde ce qui est arrivé aux Cullen, mais tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que toute la famille avait emballé leurs affaires et disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace ou donner d'autres adresses. Après ça, Harry était différent. Cette étincelle spéciale qu'il avait toujours eu avait disparu et il cessa de manger et de parler. Harry avait abandonné la vie. Un mois plus tard, il a été enlever par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.** " Baissant la tête, Severus ajouta," **et je ne pense pas qu'il se soit même battu**. "

Avec un grand cri déchirant, Rosalie s'écroula au sol emmenant Emmett avec elle. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, elle pleura avec des larmes sèches et son coeur voulant sortir de sa poitrine

Jasper se leva et prit sa compagne dans ses bras, la tenant contre lui, comme elle pleurait elle aussi. Regardant son père, il pouvait voir qu'il regardait fixement la table qui saisissait la main d'Esmée. Il offrait à sa compagne le réconfort il pouvait, mais il était trop choqué maintenant pour bouger."

Carlisle s'était toujours vanté d'être un bon père. Même si aucun de ses enfants n'était biologiquement le sien, il les aimait tous comme s'ils l'étaient et il avait toujours mis leurs besoins en premier. Comment alors pourrait-il manquer à ce devoir envers son plus jeune si horriblement? Il pouvait voir le visage de son bébé aussi clair que s'il était là alors qu'il se tenait devant leur vieille maison abandonnée à leur recherche. La douleur dans son cœur en ce moment était cinq fois pire qu'avant.

Edward était appuyé contre le comptoir de marbre et en agrippait le bord, les articulations bombées et devenant blanches. Il fixait intensément Carlisle avec une expression promettant douleur et mort. Avec un rugissement, il brisa le comptoir de marbre, puis décolla dans les escaliers.

Le don d'Edward était de retour!


	12. Chapitre 12

Draco était assis au chevet de Harry et lui tenait doucement la main. Le sort de sommeil s'était dissipé il y a quelques minutes alors il essayait de se taire et de ne pas le réveiller. Non seulement était-il important que Harry dorme et recharge son cœur, mais c'était aussi la seule fois où il pouvait le tenir et le toucher. C'était un peu déroutant, mais il avait envie de toucher Harry.

Il savait juste qu'Harry devait être son compagnon. Mais pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas? Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui criait " _MIEN_!" chaque fois qu'il était près de lui, il y avait aussi quelque chose qui bloquait le lien. Cela le rendait fou!

Normalement, un elfe rêvait d'abord de son compagnon peu de temps après avoir reçu leur héritage, ce qui est connu comme un compagnon de rêve. Dans le rêve, ils n'avaient pas une image complète de leur partenaire, juste de petites choses comme le sexe, les cheveux et la couleur des yeux. Après un moment, ils seraient en mesure de puiser dans les rêves de leur partenaire. Ils ne seraient pas en mesure d'interagir avec eux, mais leur compagnon sentirait un sentiment de confort et de sécurité. L'elfe ne pouvait pas voir ce dont son compagnon rêvait, mais il pouvait sentir leurs émotions et les manipuler jusqu'à un certain point. S'ils étaient tristes, il pouvait les faire se sentir heureux, il pouvait seulement offrir un sentiment de soutient, pour qu'il puisse se sentir en sécurité et protégé, et s'ils étaient en colère il pouvait leur donner un sentiment de bonheur.

La dernière étape dans la recherche d'un partenaire est la vision de l'aura. La première fois qu'un elfe voit son compagnon après les deux premières étapes, son aura les appelle. Un elfe serait instantanément capable de reconnaître leur compagnon par leur aura.

Les compagnons d'un elfe sont tout pour eux. Les elfes sont très protecteurs et possessifs de leurs camarades et les dominants étaient connus pour tuer ceux qu'ils considèrent comme une menace pour eux. Sans surprise, il était un elfe dominant.

Les elfes cessent de vieillir vers l'âge de vingt et un ans et peuvent vivre plus de mille ans. En ce moment, ils ne reçoivent qu'un seul vrai compagnon. Une chance d'amour inconditionnel et de bonheur, et en tant que tels, ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour s'assurer que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais leur enlever leur partenaire.

Draco était tellement excité après son héritage, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour trouver son compagnon. Il allait dormir chaque nuit en priant Merlin que ce serait la nuit où il aurait son rêve de compagnon. Finalement, une semaine après son héritage, il a réalisé son rêve, mais il y avait un problème. Le rêve était comme essayer de voir à travers une horrible tempête de neige, tout était flou et déformé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de distinguer les détails, pas même la couleur des cheveux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un autre elfe éprouvant un tel rêve, même les elfes qui avaient déjà perdu la vie. Si votre compagnon était déjà mort, vous n'avez jamais reçu de rêve. C'était le pire cauchemar de tous les elfes!

Draco lisait tous les livres sur les elfes qu'il pouvait trouver et parlait aux portraits de membres de la famille décédés qui étaient aussi des elfes, mais personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il a même écrit au Haut Conseil des Elfes de Lumière, mais eux aussi ne pouvaient offrir aucune aide ou conseil.

Pendant des semaines, il avait prié pour avoir un autre rêve de compagnon visuel, mais hélas, cela n'est jamais arrivé. Il était capable d'exploiter émotionnellement les rêves de son compagnon, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la peur, de la souffrance et de la solitude. Et peu importe à quel point il essayait, il ne pouvait pas manipuler ses émotions pour le mieux. cela le déchirait de ne pas pouvoir aider son précieux compagnon!

Le premier septembre, il était arrivé à la plate-forme 9 3/4 trois heures plus tôt, juste pour pouvoir regarder tout le monde à travers la barrière. Techniquement, il n'avait pas besoin de monter dans le train car il vivait avec son parrain Severus Rogue à Poudlard depuis que son père avait été tué, mais il voulait voir tout le monde arriver dans l'espoir de trouver son compagnon. Il savait juste que son compagnon devait être un étudiant. Malheureusement, pas une seule aura l'a appelé. Dire qu'il avait été déprimé était un euphémisme.

Ce qui le frappa cependant, c'est qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Harry Potter pendant le Festin de bienvenue. Il essaya d'ignorer l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le Golden Boy de Gryffondor après cela, mais plus il essayait, plus il devenait puissant et douloureux. Il devait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de Potter et il savait juste la personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Il n'a pas fallu grand-chose pour convaincre son parrain de l'aider, après tout, son parrain était un elfe noir qui malheureusement n'a jamais reçu son rêve de compagnon. Même s'il n'avait pas de vrai compagnon, il pouvait toujours épouser une sorcière ou un sorcier et passer la vie mortelle de leur conjoint avec eux. Il pourrait même avoir une famille et être heureux avec eux, mais ce ne serait pas le même genre de bonheur qu'il ressentirait s'il était avec sa vraie âme soeur. D'une part, il cesserait de vieillir à vingt et un ans tandis que son épouse continuerait de vieillir. Finalement, il devrait les voir mourir, ainsi que tous les enfants qui n'ont pas reçu l'héritage des elfes. La plupart des elfes mariés qui sont tombés amoureux de leur conjoint ont choisi de prendre des potions vieillissantes et de se suicider après la mort de leur famille. C'était vraiment une vie triste pour un elfe qui n'a jamais reçu un rêve de compagnon.

Son père lui avait tout raconté comment son parrain s'était plongé dans une profonde dépression après avoir finalement accepté qu'il n'allait jamais avoir son rêve de compagnon. Son parrain avait complètement abandonné la vie après cela et allait se permettre de perdre son temps.

Dépérir était commun pour les elfes qui ne recevaient pas leur rêve de compagnon. Ils tombaient d'abord dans une profonde dépression et ensuite ils finissait par arrêter de manger complètement jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent finalement. La seule raison pour laquelle Severus avait arrêter de dépérir était parce que James Potter l'avait sauvé.

James et Severus s'étaient détestés avec passion à la seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrée sur le Poudlard Express, mais tout avait changé la nuit où James avait trouvé Severus en train de pleurer au sommet de la tour d'astronomie en regardant dans le vide. James, voyant que Severus allait sauter, l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se débattre. Normalement, un humain ne serait pas capable de retenir un elfe comme ça, mais Severus était en train de dépérir depuis un certain temps et n'avait pas la force ou le désir de combattre Potter. Après cela, ils sont restés sur la tour jusqu'à l'aube et ont enfin appris à se connaître. Ils avaient commencé une amitié hésitante cette nuit-là et avaient décidé de mettre leur passé derrière eux.

Après cette nuit, les deux se rencontraient secrètement et leur amitié évolua en quelque chose de plus. Quand Lily Evans les découvrit dans une position plutôt inconfortable en faisant son tour de Préfète en Chef, au lieu de dévoiler leur secret comme ils l'avaient craint, elle proposa de faire semblant d'être la petite amie de James pour les aider à se couvrir.

Leur histoire d'amour secrète s'arrêta brusquement quand James l'arrêta brusquement avant l'obtention du diplôme quand il découvrit que Severus avait rejoint les rangs de Lord Voldemort et était devenu un mangemort. Ce que James ne savait pas, et ce que Severus ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'es qu'il avait seulement rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la demande de Dumbledore parce que le chef de la lumière avait besoin d'un espion. Dumbledore savait que Voldemort avait voulu avoir Severus comme l'un des siens parce que non seulement il était un sorcier noir, mais il était aussi un génie quand il s'agissait de potions.

James et Severus ne se parlèrent plus pendant longtemps après la rupture, même s'ils étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout cela a changé après que James ait appris la vérité au sujet de Severus pendant une réunion de l'Ordre. Après ça, il n'a fallu que quelques mots de James sur le fait de ne plus rien lui cacher avant de retourner dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Deux ans et demi plus tard, James a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort alors qu'il essayait de protéger son fils et Lily du Mage noir. Cela avait tué Severus quand son amour avait épousé Lily, mais ça l'avait presque détruit quand Voldemort l'avait tué. Il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de James derrière son mariage avec Lily, déclarant qu'il avait besoin d'un héritier, mais il l'avait accepté et était même tombé amoureux du petit morveux de son amour. Harry avait été un beau bébé et il avait promis à James qu'il s'occuperait et protégerait l'enfant si quelque chose devait lui arriver et à Lily.

Quand James et Lily furent assassinés lors de cette nuit fatidique d'Halloween, Severus avait été détruit encore plus quand Dumbledore prit le petit Harry dans ses mains et l'emporta. Il en était venu à aimer le doux petit garçon comme s'il était le sien et il avait prévu de l'élever comme James l'avait souhaité. Il avait supplié Dumbledore de lui permettre au moins de rendre visite à Harry, de vérifier et de s'assurer qu'il était heureux, mais le vieil homme refusait de lui donner l'endroit où il avait déposé Harry. Il aurait pu facilement recommencer à dépérir après cela, puisque les deux seules personnes qu'il avait aimées lui avaient été enlevées, mais il décida de rester fort en sachant qu'un jour, dans le futur, Harry aurait besoin de lui.

Draco fut arraché à ses pensées par le cri de rage de quelqu'un et un bruit écrasant. Craignant que le fils de Carlisle ne redevienne sauvage, il se jeta sur ses pieds tout en attrapant sa baguette. Alors qu'il était sur le point de protéger la pièce, un vampire enragé vint frapper à la porte en l'a faisant sortir de ses gongs

Les ailes déchirant péniblement son dos, Draco se mit devant Harry et fit face au vampire.


	13. Chapitre 13

Edward se sentait malade! Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait sortir de la bouche du professeur de potions de son frère. Cela avait cassé quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui en entendant que le dernier désir d'Harry avant de mourri avait été de les voir une dernière fois ... et ils avaient démenager. Harry a dû être dévasté quand il a découvert que sa maison était vide et que sa famille était partie. Harry était passé d'un petit garçon terrifié dans cette maison à un adolescent confiant, attentionné et affectueux.

Fermant les yeux, il se mit à la place de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer rentrer à la maison pour constater que Carlisle et Esmée étaient partit sans avertissement ni adresse où les contacter. Emballer et emporter ce sentiment de sécurité et d'amour et de le laisser avec rien d'autre que la solitude et le chagrin ... le laissant avec aucune volonté de vivre.

Il s'était toujours senti comme un monstre sans âme à cause de sa nature de vampire, à cause de sa soif inépuisable de sang humain, et maintenant il savait pertinemment qu'il avait toujours eu raison. C'était un monstre! Il n'était pas un monstre à cause de sa soif de sang humain, non, il était un monstre pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Non seulement il ne défendait pas son petit frère quand le reste de la famille lui tournait le dos, mais il l'avait encouragé et était le premier à évoquer l'idée de retourner à Forks. Il voulait s'éloigner du souvenir du petit Harry et recommencer à zéro.

Harry était venu vers eux si abattu et brisé qu'il ne mangeait même pas si quelqu'un était dans la pièce avec lui. Il était tellement habitué à se faufiler que c'était la seule façon qu'il savait manger ... seul et tremblant de peur. Ils avaient donné leur amour à Harry et lui avaient promis que c'était inconditionnel, et, la première fois que cet amour avait été testé ... ils avaient emballé leurs affaires et fuit. Ils ont alors commencé une nouvelle vie à Forks, une vie où Harry n'était pas le bienvenu.

Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça? Ils savaient que le monde sorcier avait mis un poids énorme sur les petites épaules de Harry; un poids qu'il n'a jamais demandé avec la renommée qui l'accompagnait. Harry ne voulait pas être Le Garçon Qui A Survecu. il voulait juste être Harry ... Harry Potter Cullen.

Beaucoup de nuits pendant les vacances d'hiver et d'été, il tenait Harry pendant qu'il pleurait sur les événements qui s'étaient passés pendant l'année scolaire. Presque tous les soirs, il se réveillait en hurlant de terribles cauchemars et suppliait qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Bien qu'Harry était fort, il n'était pas le guerrier que le monde sorcier exigeait qu'il soit. C'était un garçon calme, gentil et attentionné qui faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter les confrontations et le chaos. Il voulait juste être aimé et voulait aimé en retour

Il ne pouvait pas croire que non seulement ils avaient donné à Harry une raison de vivre, mais ils avaient aussi enlevé cette raison et l'avaient fait pour qu'il n'ait même pas le désir de se protéger contre le monstre qui avait tué ses parents. C'était leur faute si Harry avait été kidnappé par Voldemort et ses partisans.

" **Deux ... mois ... torturés ... affamés ... brisés ... dommages ... violés**."

Edward leva lentement la tête pour regarder Carlisle. Il percevait quelques morceaux des pensées de son père. Son don revenait.

Avec un rugissement inhumain, il brisa le comptoir de marbre sur lequel il s'appuyait et sortit de la pièce pour retrouver son frère. Son doux petit frère innocent qui avait été torturé, affamé, défiguré et violé. Il devait aller voir Harry et implorer son pardon et l'aider à guérir. Tout était de sa faute.

* * *

Edward était rapide, plus rapide que n'importe qui d'autre dans la famille. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour atteindre la chambre d'hôte où se trouvait Harry, et sans frapper, il se précipita dans la pièce.

Blanc! Blanc était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. D'immenses plumes blanches flottaient sur son visage tandis que des mains entouraient sa gorge, le soulevant et le détachant de ses pieds. D'un air aveugle, il attrapa des poignées de plumes blanches et les tirait. La prochaine chose qu'il savait était qu'il volait dans les airs et alla s'écraser sur la commode antique inestimable qu'Esmée avait voyagé dans tout le Vermont pour acheter. Il grimaça quand il l'entendit se briser en une centaine de morceaux.

Clignant des yeux rapidement, il se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il vit que les plumes avançaient rapidement sur lui. Grognant, il se jeta sur les plumes et, avec un rugissement, les envoya jeter par-dessus sa tête et sortir par les portes françaises.

" **Edward non!** " Cria Alice, attrapant son frère et essayant de l'empêcher de voler à travers la porte et après Draco.

Emmett arriva juste à temps pour attraper un Draco volant alors qu'il remontait la pièce et se dirigeait droit vers Edward. " **Tout doux, grand oiseau, Eddy ne blessera pas Harry** ," dit-il en riant de sa propre blague.

« **Harry** » cria d'horreur Esmée

Tout le monde se retourna en même temps pour voir que le lit dans lequel Harry dormait était vide.

" **Fils de pute!** " rugit Severus

* * *

Paul se glissait facilement dans sa forme de loup en vérifiant la frontière de La Push pour les sangsues. Tout le monde a patrouillé à tour de rôle dans la meute, et aujourd'hui c'était son tour. Jacob et Seth avaient patrouillé avec lui, mais ils l'avaient rendu fou en se disputant pour savoir qui était le plus rapide. Il avait finalement craquer et leur avait dit de courir pour se débarrasser de leurs problèmes. Il préférait plutôt patrouiller seul que d'écouter les deux s'appeler par des noms d'oiseaux.

Juste au moment où il s'approchait du côté nord de la frontière, son nez sensible ramassa le doux parfum d'un suceur de sang. Pas n'importe quel suceur de sang non plus ... un putain de Cullen. Il l'avait attendu depuis la première fois qu'il avait croissé un de ces putains de Cullen. Il espérait que c'était Edward, il méprisait ce petit punk prétentieux. Cependant, un combat avec Emmett serait un défi amusant et une tuerie dans laquelle il pourrait se prélasser. Quel que soit le Cullen, il allait les déchirer lentement et rouler dans leurs restes. Comment osent-ils briser le traité et traverser sur leur terre!

Abasourdi, il fut surpris de découvrir que c'était un Cullen qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était un garçon jeune et fragile, qui portait un pyjama avec une trou à une jambe. Même si le garçon avait l'air d'avoir seulement douze ans, il empestait les Cullen et était toujours un suceur de sang. Il n'a pas fit de discrimination, si vous étiez un suceur de sang et sur la terre de Quileute, alors vous alliez mourir par les dents et les pattes.

Avec un grondement vicieux, il se jeta sur le petit garçon et plongea ses dents acérées dans l'épaule osseuse du garçon. Ses fortes mâchoires mordirent les os brisés tandis que ses griffes déchiraient ses vêtements et sa chair.

Son loup hurla victorieusement dans sa tête alors que le garçon laissa échapper un cri perçant dans les oreilles et commença à tenter faiblement de le repousser. Il avait espéré plus de combat, mais tuer était une tuerie. C'était un vampire de moins qui pouvait tuer des humains sans méfiance.

Lâchant son épaule, il s'accrocha à la jambe gauche du garçon et commença à la secouer violemment, déchirant facilement les muscles et les tendons. Les cris du garçon devinrent incroyablement plus forts, et il sut qu'il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne cesse de l'entendre. Il se sentait presque mal pour le petit vampire. Parfois, il était facile d'oublier qu'ils étaient autrefois des humains, et celui-ci était juste un petit enfant.

Décidant de faire preuve de pitié parce qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre les cris de l'enfant, il lâcha la jambe et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Juste quand il s'apprêtait à délivrer la morsure de la mort, un éclair de fourrure roussâtre bloqua sa cible et l'envoya voler loin du petit vampire vers les arbres.

" **Que se passe-t-il**!" Cria Jacob à plein poumons. " **Du sang, Paul, tu es couvert de sang, c'est un enfant humain, pas un vampire.** "


	14. Chapitre 14

Un grondement, un grondement fort et féroce était tout ce qu'il entendait au réveil. Il savait que son rêve de revoir son père avait été trop beau pour être vrai. C'était juste une autre façon pour Voldemort de le torturer ... pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Pendant une minute, il avait cru qu'il était à nouveau en sécurité dans les bras de son père, mais le grondement prouva seulement qu'il était toujours retenu par Voldemort et que les loups-garous se battaient à nouveau.

Pendant cette courte période où il avait halluciné et vu et entendu son père, ça avait été incroyable. Son père avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il allait le ramener chez lui et le protégerait toujours. Il aurait dû savoir à ce moment-là que c'était un tour de Voldemort, sa famille ne l'aimait plus et s'était éloignée sans lui.

La douleur de savoir que rien de tout cela n'était vrai était pire que toute autre méthode de torture de Voldemort. Même s'il était complètement brisé, le bâtard ne voulait pas le laisser mourir. Il n'avait plus rien à vivre, il voulait juste que tout finisse.

Son père et le reste de la famille lui manquaient tellement que cela lui déchirait le cœur. Il prendrait volontiers une centaine de Doloris de Voldemort s'il pouvait juste les voir une dernière fois. Alors il laisserait le vieux visage de serpent le retenir sous la malédiction jusqu'à sa mort. Penser à sa famille était comme une épée à double tranchant. D'un côté, il avait tous ces souvenirs incroyables et merveilleux de l'amour qu'ils lui avaient donné, mais de l'autre côté, il avait la douleur et le chagrin de l'avoir abandonner, de l'avoir laisser à nouveau seul

Un bruit sourd comme un corps frappant quelque chose le fit sursauter. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, il ne voulait pas perdre l'image du visage de son père et de ses yeux chaleureux et attentionnés. Il savait que le visage de son père serait remplacé par les yeux froids de Greyback, ses dents pourries et ses longs cheveux emmêlés de sang ... son sang.

Ce devait être les loups qui étaient dans sa cellule cette fois, c'est la seule chose qui expliquerait tout le grondement. Une fois de plus, ils se disputaient pour savoir qui jouerait avec lui en premier, inutile selon lui, Greyback était toujours le premier. Les Mangemorts étaient créatifs avec leurs méthodes de torture et leur utilisation magique, mais les loups étaient de loin les pires. Ils aimaient utiliser leurs mains, leurs griffes et leurs dents et ils aimaient se couvrir de son sang.

Il souhaitait qu'ils le laisseraient juste mourir cette fois. Vraiment, était-ce trop demander après tout ce temps? Il voulait juste être avec ses parents biologiques et Sirius à nouveau. À chaque fois qu'il se sentait partir, quelqu'un venait lui forcer des potions dans la gorge et commençait à lui lancer des sorts de soins.

Il voulait désespérément s'excuser auprès de Sirius pour l'avoir tué. S'il n'avait pas été égoïste et voulait voir sa famille une dernière fois, Sirius serait toujours vivant et Remus ne le détesterait pas d'avoir tué son compagnon. Le loup-garou ne pouvait même plus le regarder et encore moins lui parler.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça arrive, il ne savait pas que Sirius le remarquerait et paniquerait. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire que Severus l'emmenait en Amérique, il avait juste peur que les nouvelles reviennent à Dumbledore et qu'il lui interdisait d'y aller

Dumbledore avait refusé de lui donner les détails de la mort de son parrain, il avait juste dit que les Détraqueurs avaient acculé Sirius pendant qu'il le cherchait et qu'il avait aspiré son âme. Il avait fait parfaitement comprendre que la mort de son parrain avait été de sa faute, après tout, il lui avait interdit de contacter sa famille ou même de quitter le château sans lui.

L'homme avait été tellement en colère contre lui qu'il avait refusé de le laisser assister aux funérailles de Sirius, malgré qu'il se soit effondré en larmes et ait supplier. Il avait voulu lui rendre hommage et s'excuser de l'avoir fait attraper par les Détraqueurs. Il voulait aussi lui faire savoir combien il comptait pour lui et combien il l'aimait. Au fond de lui, il savait que le refus de Dumbledore n'avait rien à voir avec sa sécurité, son directeur l'avait puni pour sa désobéissance.

En une seule nuit, il avait non seulement perdu ses parents et ses frères et soeurs, mais il avait aussi perdu son parrain et l'homme qu'il aimait comme un oncle. Pourquoi devrait-il se battre pour sa survie? Il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait. Si seulement Voldemort s'arrêtait de baiser et faisait ce qu'il se vante de faire. Le tuer et se débarrassez de la seule personne qui se dresse sur son chemin pour prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier.

Un autre crash, celui-ci ressemblant à un verre éclaté, le choqua assez pour finalement lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Sans ses lunettes, il ne pouvait distinguer aucun détail, mais il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait comme étant sa cellule de prison. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait deux personnes qui se disputaient et qu'il voulait sortir ... MAINTENANT!

Après deux mois sans pouvoir accéder à sa magie, il avait été choqué quand il sentit sa magie répondre à sa requête. Ne se souciant pas où il était ou où il allait, il enveloppait sa magie autour de lui et transplanait.

* * *

Claquant douloureusement sur le sol au milieu d'une zone boisée, Harry roula sur le côté et vomit sur le sol. Transplaner l'a toujours fait se sentir mal, mais dans son état actuel, il a failli le tuer. Roulant sur le dos, il essaya de comprendre où il était, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était des arbres. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement au-dessus de lui et il pouvait sentir la mousse spongieuse sous lui. Il s'en fichait qu'il soit sale et humide, il se sentait merveilleusement bien sur son corps endolori. C'était comme la liberté.

D'innombrables fois au cours des deux derniers mois, il avait essayé de transplaner, mais chaque fois il avait échoué et cela l'avait laissé épuisé et douloureux. La cellule dans laquelle il avait été non seulement avait été protégée contre sa magie, mais elle l'avait également puni chaque fois qu'il l'avait tenté. Il s'en fichait s'il mourait ici et maintenant tout seul dans la boue, au moins il serait en train de mourir libre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il savoura l'air frais et net qui remplissait ses poumons. Il avait été si longtemps dans cette cellule sale qu'il avait oublié ce que l'air frais sentait. Il ne savait pas comment Voldemort et ses acolytes pouvaient supporter d'être dans sa cellule, après deux mois où il avait pissé et chialé là-dedans, le sang coulant et d'autres fluides corporels, l'endroit avait empesté le ciel.

Avec précaution, il essaya de s'asseoir, criant quand son corps lui rappelait exactement combien il était douloureux. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit sur son corps qui ne criait pas de douleur, bien que la douleur venant de sa jambe gauche était presque aveuglant dans son intensité.

Goyle senior avait pris grand plaisir à briser les os de sa jambe gauche encore et encore, arrachant les muscles, les ligaments et les tendons. Il avait dit que c'était pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était le seul sortilège que l'idiot connaissait. Après tout, comment pouvait-il s'enfuir quand il était enfermé dans une cellule? C'était aussi les seules blessures qu'ils ont refusé de guérir. De temps en temps, ils guérissaient les os juste pour s'amuser afin qu'ils puissent les briser de nouveau et s'amuser ses cris.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se força finalement à s'asseoir tout le long. S'il pensait souffrir, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur quand il était assis. Serrant ses yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il essaya d'éloigner la douleur pour pouvoir bouger avant que Voldemort le traque. Il avait besoin de trouver un endroit sûr pour se cacher et dormir pendant un moment.

Avançant aveuglément, il tâtonna jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un arbre à proximité puis commença lentement à se relever. L'écorce avait l'impression que de petites épingles creusaient dans sa chair sensible, mais il devait se lever et bouger.

Juste se mettre debout fit accélerer et sa respiration devient difficile. C'était comme s'il venait de courir marathon, comment diable allait-il pouvoir marcher? Se préparant, il fit un pas en avant en se mordant la lèvre quand il pesa sur sa jambe gauche détruite. Le sang se précipita dans sa bouche et il se mit à pleurer et à trembler, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse marcher.

S'appuyant contre un arbre et ignorant la douleur que cela causait, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire quand une rupture de brindille le faisait tendre et gémir. Sentant qu'il allait faire de l'hyperventilation, il se tourna vers le son, le cœur battant si vite qu'il pouvait entendre le sang qui lui traversait les oreilles. Il préférerait mourir maintenant, puis être ramené à Voldemort.

Il s'attendait à voir Voldemort derrière lui sourire ou Greyback le regarder tout en se léchant les lèvres, mais ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir était un loup argenté massif, plus grand que Greyback même pendant la pleine lune qui le dominait.

Tristement, il sourit au loup. Finalement, il allait avoir son souhait. Après des mois à être au bord de la mort seulement pour que ça lui soit refuser à la dernière minute, il allait laisser toute sa douleur et son chagrin d'amour ici sur terre et rejoindre ses parents et Sirius au paradis

Avec un hochement de tête, il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il n'a pas eu longtemps à attendre parce que dans la seconde qui suivit, le loup était sur lui et le déchirait. Il essaya, mais il ne put arrêter le cri qui lui déchirait la gorge quand la bête s'enfonça dans son épaule et enfonça ses dents dans l'os. Il voulait juste une mort rapide, fatigué de toutes ses souffrances et de ses douleurs, mais il semblait que le loup voulait jouer avec lui en premier.

Le sang jaillit dans sa gorge et sortit de sa bouche dans le cri qui jaillit de lui lorsque le loup s'accrocha à sa jambe déjà gravement blessée. Pourquoi était-ce toujours au mêmes endroits? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir mordu dans son autre jambe? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le loup a commencé à secouer la tête, le jetant comme s'il n'était rien de plus que son jouet à mâcher préféré. Il le voulait juste que ca se termine

Étouffant maintenant dans son sang, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand le loup libéra sa jambe et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Fermant les yeux, il attendit que tout finisse enfin.

" **Que se passe-t-il**!" Il entendit quelqu'un crier, remarquant qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir le souffle du loup sur son cou. « **Du sang, Paul, tu es couvert de sang, c'est un enfant humain, pas un vampire** », furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant que le noir ne le consume.

* * *

Se transformant, Paul fut horrifié de voir que son corps nu était couvert de sang. Il n'y avait presque pas de place sur lui qui n'était pas couverte du sang du petit garçon. Se penchant, il commença à vomir, à bâillonner encore plus quand il vit combien de sang était dans sa bouche. Tremblant, il s'effondra au sol sous le choc.

Seth courut vers le corps mutilé qui était étendu dans une mare de sang. " **Merde, Jacob, qu'est-ce que je fais? Il y a tellement de sang**." Tremblant, il tendit la main vers l'enfant mais s'arrêta quand il vit sa main trembler. " **Oh mec, Jake, je pense qu'il va mourir**."

Déliant sa chemise autour de sa jambe, Jacob l'enroula autour de l'épaule mutilée de l'enfant. " **Tiens ça ici aussi fort que possible** ," ordonna-t-il au plus jeune membre de la meute.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Jacob grogna quand il vit que Paul était assis nu dans la poussière. " **Paul, appelle une ambulance** ," rugit-il. " **Le garçon va saigner à mort."**

Paul resta assis là à regarder le petit garçon qu'il avait attaqué vicieusement. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait d'arracher en pièce un enfant innocent. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas senti qu'il était humain? Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir sur lui, c'était les Cullen. Comment avait-il manqué le goût de sang dans sa bouche?

" **Mec?** " Pleura Seth. « **Pourquoi as-tu attaqué un gosse, regarde-le, mec, il a quoi ? Douze ans?** " Se regardant de plus près, il commença à bâillonner quand il vit qu'il était lui aussi couvert de sang. Il portait seulement un short alors le sang touchait sa peau nue.

Sentant la bile lui brûler la gorge, il baissa les yeux sur le garçon qui remarqua comment ses vêtements étaient déchirés en lambeaux et son ventre enfoncé était couvert de profondes marques de griffes. Un énorme morceau de chair avait été arraché de son épaule et le sang en jaillissait librement. Une de ses jambes était si mutilée que tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre était un gâchis de sang, de peau et de viande.

" **Je vais être malade** ," gémit-il, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras et fermant les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment, il devait serrer la chemise de Jacob sur la plaie afin d'arrêter le saignement.

" **Il sent comme les Cullen** ," marmonna Paul. " **Je-je pensais qu'il était un vampire**."

« **Ne pouvais-tu pas entendre les battements de son cœur putain, Paul?** » hurla Jacob alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'empêcher le sang de s'échapper des multiples blessures de l'enfant. " **Es-tu fou, c'est juste un petit gamin!** "

" **Je-je ...** "

" **Ambulance, MAINTENANT**!" Ordonna Jacob, interrompant tout ce que Paul allait dire.

" **Non ... pas d'ambulance** ," cria Sam, sprintant dans la clairière et se laissant tomber sur ses genoux à côté de Seth et de l'enfant. Atteignant un doigt, il vérifia le pouls du garçon, soulagé de sentir qu'il battait encore. Le reste de la meute était aussi avec lui, ayant vu ce que Paul faisait à travers leur lien de loup.

" **Il y a tellement de sang** ," dit Paul. " **J'ai tué un petit garçon, n'est-ce pas?** "

Jared bougea pour réconforter son ami et son compagnon de meute, mais Paul haussa les épaules. Il avait tué un enfant qui n'avait fait que marcher. Il aurait même pu s'éloigner de l'hôpital, ce qui expliquerait l'odeur de Cullen et le pyjama.

" **Que veut-tu dire, pas d'ambulance?** " demanda Jacob avec indignation pendant qu'il enveloppait la jambe du gamin avec la chemise de Seth. " **Nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital maintenant avant qu'il n'ai plus de sang**." Il y avait tellement de sang partout, lui-même en était couvert.

« **Bon sang, Jacob, ne vois-tu pas: si on appelle une ambulance, les flics vont commencer à poser des questions, il n'y a rien d'assez grand dans ces bois pour laisser des marques comme celles-ci**." Dit Sam en désignant les marques de dents sur la jambe du garçon. " **La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est que nos bois soit envahit par des gens curieux** "

" **Il va mourir!** " souligna Jacob. " **Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici mourir tout seul, c'est juste un petit garçon.** "

Se levant, Sam commença à faire les cent pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Paul a attaqué un enfant humain. Il avait essayé de l'appeler par le lien, ayant vu que le garçon n'était pas un vampire, mais Paul avait été trop loin alors. " **Nous devons protéger la tribu et la meute," dit-il prudemment, se tournant pour faire face à sa meute. "Que pensez-vous qu'il nous arriverait s'ils découvraient que nous pourrions devenir des loups?"**

" **Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici pour mourir,** " lança Jacob. " **Nous sommes censés être les gentils ... tu te souviens?"**

" **Aller, Sam** ," gémit Seth. " **Nous devons l'aider, c'est notre responsabilité.** "

Sam passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs recadrés. C'était mauvais ... vraiment mauvais. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, le gamin allait mourir. Pouvait-il honnêtement vivre avec lui-même s'il se contentait de regarder derrière lui un innocent mourir à cause de l'un de ses membres de la meute? Il était leur alpha, il était censé faire la bonne chose et avoir toutes les réponses.

" **Emmenez-le chez les Cullen** », ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers Jacob. " **Il sent comme eux et Carlisle est un docteur.** "

" **Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas?** " siffla Jacob. " **Il est couvert de sang, ils ne pourront pas résister, ils en feront leur prochain repas**."

" **C'est soit ça ou on commence à creuser un trou"** , répliqua Sam. " **Maintenant, amène-le aux Cullen!** " ordonna t'il avec sa voix d'alpha.

" **Tout est de ma faute** ," cria Paul, revenant à la raison et se levant d'un bond. " **Je vais le prendre**."

" **Non, Paul, tu en as assez fait** ," grogna Sam. " **Jake peut le prendre, il les connaît le mieux.** "

" **Mais, Sam ..**."

« **Bon sang, Paul, regarde-le, regarde ce que tu lui as fait, il est la preuve que je ne peux pas te faire confiance autour d'eux ... Les Cullen ne boivent pas de sang humain Carlisle est un putain de docteur qui le crie haut et fort et dévoue sa vie à sauver des gens. Il a même sauvé les nôtres, et pourtant tu as encore attaqué un enfant juste parce qu'il sentait comme lui ... Tu ne t'ai même pas arrêté pour penser, ou remarqué qu'il avait un cœur battant et du sang qui coulait dans les veines. L'enfant avait même l'air blessé et maladif avant que tu ne l'attaque.** "

Un petit gémissement douloureux les firent baisser les yeux vers le petit enfant mutilé à leurs pieds. Regardant vers le bas, ils virent que ses yeux commençaient s'humidifier et des larmes coulaient des coins.

Jacob tendit la main et essaya doucement d'empêcher le garçon de se mettre en position fœtale. « **Doucement, gamin, essaie de ne pas bouger, tu es vraiment blessé et je dois aller t'emmener chez un médecin.** "

Harry cria quand quelqu'un le toucha, les yeux ouverts avec un flot de larmes. S'il avait pensé qu'il souffrait auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas mourir correctement?

Incapable de bouger ou même de respirer, Jacob regardait les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vus. Ils étaient si brillants et verts qu'ils firent honte aux arbres de la forêt. Ils étaient si enchanteurs que même les larmes qu'ils contenaient donnaient l'impression qu'ils brillaient. Il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à regarder dans ces yeux, sauf qu'il voulait les voir sourire et rire.

" **Jake?** " Demanda Sam en regardant Jacob avec inquiétude.

" **Ce n'est pas possible** " marmonna Jacob en secouant la tête. " **Ça ne peut tout simplement pas ... merde!** " cria-t-il en ramassant le petit garçon qui ne pesait presque rien et s'envolant vers la maison des Cullen.


	15. Chapitre 15

Draco était paniqué. Harry, son Harry était parti. Il venait juste de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Parti ... juste parti! Comment a-t-il même eu la force ou la magie de transplaner? Il pourrait être n'importe où dans le monde en ce moment, comment allaient-ils le trouver?

" **Il n'aurait pas pu aller loin** ," dit Severus, agitant sa baguette et essayant de saisir la signature magique de Harry. " **Avec un peu de chance, je serai capable de le suivre, il était trop faible pour être parti loin, il ne peut pas être à plus de quelques kilomètres**."

Severus le cachait, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Harry. Dans son état, il ne pouvait pas se défendre mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était le noyau magique instable d'Harry. Transplaner expulsait beaucoup de magie hors du noyau d'un sorcier, quelque chose qu'un sorcier en bonne santé remarquerait à peine s'ils transplanaient plusieurs fois en une journée, mais dans le cas d'Harry, juste un bref transplanage pourrait s'avérer fatal.

" **Je ne comprends pas**." Se plaignit Rosalie en faisant les cent pas devant la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur les bois. « **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il partirait comme ça? Carlisle lui a dit qu'il le ramenait à la maison, il savait qu'il était en sécurité maintenant.** »

" **Ce n'était pas possible** ", dit tristement Jasper. " **Il avait tellement peur quand il s'est réveillé, je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle peur chez un humain avant, je pense qu'il pensait qu'il était toujours prisonnier**." Marchant vers la fenêtre détruite, il se tourna pour regarder sa famille. « **Je vais le chercher, je veux le retrouver avant les loups** », dit-il en sautant par la fenêtre.

" **Je vais avec lui** ," dit Emmett en embrassant sa femme sur la joue puis en suivant son frère.

" **Loups?** " Demanda Draco avec lassitude.

" **Il y a une tribu amérindienne à La Push, les Quileutes**." expliqua Carlisle. " **Lorsque les vampires se rapprochent de leur territoire, certains des jeunes hommes deviennent des métamorphes, des métamorphes de loups. Nous avons un traité avec eux, et tant que nous n'empiéterons pas sur leurs terres, ne tuerons ni ne transformerons un humain, ils ne nous chasseront ni ne nous exposeront. Malgré le traité, nous ne nous entendons pas vraiment.** "

" **Pas vraiment** " grogna Edward, pensant à la façon dont Jacob voulait sa Bella.

« **Edward, appelle Billy Black et dis-lui que nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un gravement blessé et probablement pas au courant de leur environnement, ne lui dis pas qu'il est un sorcier ou de la famille, juste quelqu'un qui manque à l'hôpital. cherche-le, ou au moins garde les yeux et les oreilles ouverts.** "

Edward sortit son téléphone de sa poche qu'il gardait en silencieux et composa rapidement le numéro de Billy. Bella l'appelait et lui envoyait des SMS presque sans arrêt depuis qu'il avait quitté sa maison, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à lui répondre. Il voulait juste voir son petit frère, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment. Il voulait sortir avec Jasper et Emmett pour aider à regarder, mais Carlisle lui avait ordonné mentalement de rester. Il avait peur qu'il redevienne sauvage en les suivant

Severus commençait à être frustré, aucun des sorts de pistage qu'il connaissait ne fonctionnait " **Pourquoi leur gène changeant ne s'activera que lorsque les vampires seront proches?** " demanda-t-il en rangeant sa baguette. En dépit d'être inquiet pour Harry, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieux au sujet des métamorphes. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de métamorphes naturels.

" **C'est dans leurs gènes, Quand les vampires sont proches, cela se déclenche avec la capacité de se déplacer et de devenir des loups afin de protéger leur tribu. Les vampires sont leur ennemi naturel. Ils pourraient facilement nous tuer, mais le traité l'en empêche.** "

" **C'est très intéressant** ," bourdonna Severus. Il espérait rencontrer un métamorphe, il serait intéressant de l'interroger sur son histoire.

" **Assez avec cette foutue leçon d'histoire** ," se détourna Draco avec colère, gardant toujours un œil sur le vampire qu'il avait combattu. C'était sa faute après tout ce qu'Harry avait disparu. " **Nous devons trouver Harry**." Il sortit de ses pensées Non seulement Harry avait disparu, mais maintenant il s'inquiétait d'une meute de loups qui pourrait le manger. Pourquoi tout ça devait arriver à Harry? Il pourrait aller avec Jasper et Emmett, mais même si les Elfes étaient rapides, les vampires étaient beaucoup plus rapides.

Pourquoi Edward a-t-il dû faire irruption dans la pièce comme ça? Tout s'était bien passé pour une fois. Ils réussirent à faire sortir Harry des mains de Dumbledore, il s'était reposé paisiblement et ils allaient commencer à réparer le lien. Tout allait bien jusqu'à Edward arrive. Bien sûr, il avait attaquer quand un vampire auparavant sauvage est entré dans la chambre de son compagnon comme ça. C'était son devoir de protéger Harry jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Edward tourna les yeux vers le blond. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce sale prétentieux soit le compagnon de son frère, il ne le permettrait pas. Harry était beau, intelligent, compatissant, aimant et sien.

LE SIEN? Harry n'était pas son compagnon, Bella l'était. Bella était sa compagne parfaite, Harry était son frère ... juste son frère. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

" **Jasper arrive** " Dit Edward en penchant la tête sur le côté pour essayer de bloquer tout le monde afin qu'il puisse entendre les pensées de son frère. Au fil des ans, ses frères et sœurs avaient réussi à le bloquer en pensant à d'autres choses alors, malheureusement, il ne recevait aucune pensée de Jasper.

" **Nous avons pris l'odeur de Harry du côté Nord ... de l'autre côté de la frontière!** " Dit Jasper, un soupçon de panique dans sa voix.

Edward se mit sur ses pieds, mais Jasper était préparé et l'attaqua avant qu'il ne puisse courir!

" **Laisse-moi partir, Jasper!"** »Gronda Edward, essayant de s'échapper des bras de Jasper.

" **Que se passe-t-il?** " Demanda Severus.

" **Edward, enfreindre le traité ne va pas aider Harry à se battre avec les loups et Harry sera coincé au milieu**." grogna Jasper, toujours en train de lutter avec Edward. " **Emmett est toujours là bas essayant d'appeler Jacob, tu ne l'aimes pas, Edward, mais il ne blessera pas Harry."**

" **Que sais-tu, mon fils?** " demanda Carlisle d'urgence. Si Edward agissait ainsi, quelque chose devait se produire et lui lisait les pensées de Jasper.

" **Nous avons entendu Harry crier, Carlisle, et ça avait l'air mauvais ... vraiment mauvais.** " Jasper s'étrangla. Il avait essayé de garder cette information d'Edward, mais dans sa panique, il laissa tomber ses boucliers.

Emmett et lui avaient vraiment dû prendre sur eux pour ne pas traverser la frontière et rompre le traité quand ils entendirent Harry crier. Ses cris de douleur ont été absolument horrifiants. Un humain n'a pas à crié comme ça à moins d'avoir une sacrée bonne raison. Ce qui est arrivé à son petit frère n'était pas un simple genou écorché. Il avait détesté devoir laisser Emmett derrière lui, surtout après la dernière fois qu'il avait traversé la frontière et s'était battu avec Paul, mais Harry allait avoir besoin de Carlisle et il courait beaucoup plus vite que son frère.

« **Emmène-moi à la frontière** ,» ordonna Severus, faisant apparaitre son sac de potions et le glissant dans sa robe. " **Je serai damné si une meute de chiens m'empêche d'aller voir Harry et de l'aider.** "

« **J'y vais aussi** », dirent Edward et Draco en même temps, se tournant pour se regarder l'un l'autre. Il était clair de voir qu'aucun des deux garçons n'aimait l'autre.

Au moment où ils passaient la porte, Emmett vint voler à travers les bois, portant dans ses bras un Harry saignant lourdement, suivi d'un énorme loup roux.

* * *

Jacob courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait le faire en portant son empreinte mourante. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce petit garçon mutilé était le sien. Son empreinte! Il n'avait jamais voulu s'imprimer sur qui que ce soit, sauf sur Bella, mais maintenant il portait la plus belle créature de la terre, et il était son empreinte.

Il ne se souciait même pas que son empreinte soit un mâle, il était absolument parfait à cent pour cent. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait imprimé à un mec, il aurait soit ri au nez, soit l'aurait frappé. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les relations de même sexe, il avait juste toujours eu une attirance pour les corps doux et sinueux, les lèvres pulpeuses et juteuses, les cuisses qui ne s'arrêtaient pas et les gros seins fermes et beaux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à être avec un homme.

" **Ne pleure pas, petit** " cria Jacob quand le garçon dans ses bras se mit à gémir. « **Je vais t'emmener chez le Dr Cullen et il va te soigner, c'est le meilleur docteur de Forks.** " Il savait qu'il se promenait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était terrifié pour son empreinte. S'il mourait, il allait déchirer la gorge de Paul avec ses dents. Putain, il allait lui arracher la gorge même si son empreinte ne meurt pas

Harry essaya de parler, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche était du sang ... et beaucoup de choses. À bout de souffle, il commença à paniquer quand ses poumons ne se remplissaient plus.

" **S'il te plait ... s'il te plait ne meurs pas dans mes bras** " cria Jacob quand le sang commença à couler de la bouche de son empreinte et que ses lèvres commencèrent à virer au bleu. Il savait que le garçon s'étouffait dans son sang, mais il avait trop peur de s'arrêter pour le nettoyer. Il ne savait rien des premiers soins et il ferait probablement plus de mal que de bien. Il avait besoin d'aide pour son empreinte et il devait le faire rapidement.

Voyant qu'Emmett était à la frontière qui faisait les cent pas anxieux, Jacob ne pensa même pas à se demander pourquoi, il poussa simplement le garçon ensanglanté vers le vampire. " **Emmett, amène-le à Carlisle** ," hurla-t-il. " **Je ne pense pas qu'il respire.** "

Il l'aurait tuer pour oser toucher son empreinte, mais Emmett pourrait l'amener à Carlisle en quelques secondes. Il était aussi rapide que le vampire en tant que loup, mais il ne pouvait pas porter son empreinte dans sa condition de loup. De plus, il savait que tout ce qui se passait de sa course aggravait ses blessures.

Bercant son précieux petit frère près de sa poitrine, Emmett se retourna et partit pour la maison, courant plus vite qu'il n'avait encore jamais couru auparavant. A ses côtés, il remarqua que Jacob, en forme de loup, le suivait facilement.

* * *

Emmett était en train de mourir à l'intérieur, son petit frère était de l'autre côté de la frontière en criant comme si quelqu'un lui arrachait la peau, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas dire 'va te faire foutre' au traité et traverser la frontière pour récupérer Harry.

Il avait essayé d'appeler Jacob Black à plusieurs reprises sur son téléphone portable, mais c'était la foutue messagerie vocale à chaque fois. Il détestait ça ... Harry était son frère et il avait juré de le protéger. Marchant jusqu'à un grand arbre, il se pencha et l'arracha du sol et l'envoya voler à quelques centaines de mètres. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, et si les loups le blessaient? S'ils le faisaient, alors il allait peler chacun d'eux et faire un tapis dans sa chambre avec leurs peaux.

Juste au moment où il décida de briser le foutu traité, il sentit l'odeur du sang de Harry, et à en juger par sa force, c'était beaucoup de sang. Avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de franchir la frontière, Jacob Black vint déchirer les arbres portant un paquet de chiffons déchirés et ensanglantés.

Emmett fut choqué quand Jacob poussa les haillons sanglants dans ses bras en criant quelque chose. Regardant vers le bas, il était horrifié de voir que les haillons étaient en fait son petit frère. Son petit frère sanglant et mutilé.

Emmett n'entendit même pas ce que Jacob disait, il se retourna et courut vers Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" beugla Emmett , accourant vers son père et avec précaution, mais d'urgence, lui remettant son frère. "Je ne peux pas sentir son pouls." Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, écoutant le pouls de plus en plus faible de Harry, qui s'était finalement arrêté juste au moment où la maison apparaissait.

Carlisle sprinta dans la maison et posa son fils sur la table en bois. Severus le rejoignit une demi seconde plus tard, marmonnant "Anapneo" avec sa baguette pointée sur la gorge d'Harry, dégageant instantanément ses voies respiratoires. Une fois que tout le sang était partie, il commenca à le ressusciter.

Tout le monde se pressait dans la salle à manger mais restait à une distance respectable de Severus et de Carlisle tandis qu'ils travaillaient désespérément pour sauver Harry. Tout le monde était si inquiet qu'ils n'ont même pas fait attention au jeune homme à moitié nu qui était dans la pièce avec eux couverts du sang de Harry. Heureusement, aucun des vampires n'avait été tenté par la vue ou l'odeur du sang de Harry.

" **J'ai un pouls!** " soupira Carlisle de soulagement. " **mais il est faible et sa respiration est vraiment superficielle et laborieuse Je pense qu'il a un poumon perforé.** "

Severus agita sa baguette à nouveau pour balayer les blessures de Harry. « **Tu as raison, il a un poumon perforé, quatre côtes cassées, une clavicule cassée, des lacérations sévères à la poitrine, au ventre et aux cuisses, une grave perte de sang, des blessures profondes à l'épaule droite et ... Merde ... la jambe gauche a encore été brisée et mutilée, j'espère que nous pourrons la sauver.** "

Carlisle tenait la tête d'Harry alors que Severus commençait à sortir des flacons de potions. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour son fils, contrairement à ce que Severus pouvait faire avec de la magie et des potions, alors il allait rester à l'écart de l'homme et faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider. En ce moment, il surveillait le pouls de Harry avec son audition sensible de vampire.

Severus répara le poumon en premier, car il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement. Voyant que la clavicule n'était pas seulement cassée, mais fragmentée en mille morceaux, il fit disparaitre complétement les os et implanta Skele-Gro directement dans le ventre de Harry.

Ensuite, il administra huit flacons de régénérateur de sang pour remplacer une partie du sang perdu, bien qu'il allait avoir besoin de plus de sang toutes les heures, puis il répara les côtes cassées avec un mouvement de baguette.

Faisant disparaitre les vêtements d'Harry, il utilisa le sort Tergeo pour réabsorber tout le sang et commença à chanter " **Vulnera Sanentur ... Vulnera Sanentur ... Vulnera Sanentur ..**." sur chaque lacération qui couvrait sa poitrine, son ventre et ses cuisses. Vulnera Sanentur était la contre-malédiction de son sort Sectumsempra, mais il pouvait également être utilisé pour soigner les lacérations les plus profondes. Après que les blessures aient été toutes fermées, il versa du Dittany sur chacun d'eux pour réduire les cicatrices et les gonflements.

Maintenant que tout danger était partit, Severus recula pour mieux voir la jambe gauche d'Harry. " **Putain, ça devait être à sa jambe gauche** ," maudit-il sombrement. " **Les os de sa jambe ont déjà été repoussés quatre fois, il n'est vraiment pas prudent de le faire plus de trois fois car chaque fois que les os disparaissent, ils repoussent un peu plus faible, donc à la quatrième fois, ils étaient sacrément fragile et pouvait casser à n'importe quel moment Je vais réparer ce que je peux des fragments d'os, mais les tendons et les ligaments sont irréparables. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire avec le morceau de chair qui a été arraché. La potion pour cela est en opposition avec le Skele-Gro que je lui ai donné pour sa clavicule, et puisque la jambe est déjà mutilée, il va juste devoir vivre avec une jambe déformée. Au moins, il aura toujours sa jambe, même si ce sera presque sans valeur.** "

Avec le cœur lourd, Carlisle regarda Severus travailler sur la jambe de Harry. C'était comme essayer d'assembler un puzzle de cinq mille pièces ... avec toutes les pièces qui paraissent exactement pareilles. Si Harry avait été dans un hôpital moldu, la seule chose qu'ils auraient pu faire pour lui était l'amputation de la jambe.

Cela prit deux heures, mais Severus s'éloigna enfin de la table en essuyant la sueur de son front. "J'ai implanté un réducteur de fièvre, un analgésique et un sommeil sans rêves en lui," dit-il en agitant sa baguette sur Harry et en lui mettant un pyjama doux. " **Dans quelques heures pourrait-tu platrer sa jambe? Les os sont très fragiles et il ne leur en faudra pas beaucoup pour se briser à nouveau. En outre, je voudrais commencé un IV pour les fluides et les ne veux pas inonder son système de potions.** " Il était peut être un Medi-Sorcier, mais il n'était pas du tout au courant des procédures médicales moldues.

" **Je peux faire ça** ," dit Carlisle, impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle la magie pouvait guérir quelqu'un. Harry avait toujours l'air mal en point, mais au moins il était maintenant hors de danger. Il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il soit mort s'il avait été dans un hôpital moldu.

Severus était plus qu'épuisé, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il s'occupait d'Harry. " **Si vous pouviez le déplacer pour qu'il soit un peu plus à l'aise, Draco et moi réparerons les dégâts dans la pièce principale et dans la chambre de Harry**."

Draco s'approcha et prit la main de Harry. " **Et son noyau, Sev?"** murmura-t-il.

" **Ce n'est pas bon, Draco** ," dit gravement Severus. " **C'était instable avant ça, mais maintenant ... essayons juste de le garder calme, d'accord, il ne peut pas prendre beaucoup plus**."

Severus se retourna et s'adressa au groupe. " **Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, mais j'ai mon idée,** " dit-il, se tournant vers le métamorphe. " **Ne vous méprenez pas, nous aborderons ce problème plus tard, mais pour le moment nous devons nous concentrer sur Harry**."

Jacob avala la boule qui était dans sa gorge. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais il semblait se soucier beaucoup de son empreinte. Il ne savait pas non plus de quoi il s'agissait, car aucun humain ne pouvait faire ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé son empreinte. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre à voix haute, mais l'homme était sacrément effrayant. Même son loup le trouvait intimidant.

Montrant ses crocs, Edward commença à grogner. En aucune façon Harry était l'empreinte de Jacob. Il tuerait le métamorphe avant qu'il ne laisse cela se produire.

Pointant sa baguette vers Edward et serrant les dents, Severus gronda avec colère. " **Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ou de se battre: j'ai peut-être guéri ses blessures, mais son noyau magique est dangereusement bas et instable, si son noyau s'éteint, il mourra ... il n'y a AUCUN remède ... Aucun moyen de le réparer. Il est impératif qu'il reste calme, et dans son état d'esprit actuel cela va se révéler extrêmement difficile sans ajouter des elfes de combat, des vampires et des loups dans le mélange. Ce combat va arrêter maintenant! . ?** "

Les trois créatures en question hochaient la tête à contrecœur, mais continuaient à se regarder.

" **Harry avait raison, il est terrifiant** ," marmonna Emmett.

Ignorant Emmett, Severus continua à parler, " **Harry va avoir besoin du soutien de vous tous pour traverser ça, sans compter sa santé mentale, qui est un désordre absolu, Harry ne pourra pas marcher. J'ai une fois de plus réparé sa jambe du mieux que je pouvais, mais il y a toujours une chance qu'il la perde. Sa jambe était mauvaise avant, mais maintenant elle est presque inutile**. "

Soupirant, il regarda Draco et Edward. " **Maintenant, je comprends que les tempéraments sont élevés en raison des complications de l'accouplement, mais vous êtes des adultes et vous agirez comme tel. Harry est votre compagnon, et en tant que tel, son bonheur et sa santé viennent avant votre combat. pouvez-vous travailler ensemble?** "

Grinçant des dents, Draco et Edward acquiescèrent,

" **Merci,** " dit Severus. " **Maintenant, qui diable êtes-vous et pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là?** " demanda t'il au grand métamorphe couvert de sang.

" **Je suis Jacob Black, monsieur, et Harry est mon empreinte.** " dit fièrement Jacob.

Avec un gémissement et un visage pale, Severus se laissa tomber sur le canapé. « **Trois compagnons ! Seulement pour toi, Harry, je te jure que tu va finir par me tuer** »


	16. Chapitre 16

Dire que Jacob était heureux serait un euphémisme. Même trois heures après avoir trouvé son empreinte, il flottait encore sur le nuage. Même se trouver dans une maison pleine de vampires portant les vêtements d'Emmett ne pouvait pas le faire tomber de ce nuage.

Dire qu'il était heureux serait un énorme euphémisme. Il avait une empreinte et une belle empreinte qui plus ait. Même s'il était couvert de sang et mourant la première fois qu'il le voit, il pouvait encore dire qu'il était beau. Il était si heureux que, même trois heures plus tard, il flottait encore sur un nuage neuf, bien qu'il soit dans une maison pleine de vampires et qu'il portait les vêtements d'Emmett. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Sam et les autres étaient si obsédés par leurs empreintes, ils étaient leur raison de respirer.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours un sourire stupide sur son visage, un sourire qui ferait certainement peur à Seth, il craignait que le lien ne lui fasse perdre la tête. Après qu'Alice l'eut chassé du salon détruit en lui donnant des vêtements d'Emmett et en lui ordonnant de prendre une douche, il en vient à la conclusion que la pièce était maintenant en parfait état et que tout ce qui était cassé était maintenant réparé ... même le mur. Il ne se souvenait pas que les autres disaient que l'empreinte causait des problèmes mentaux ou des hallucinations, mais il y avait certainement quelque chose de bizarre qui se passait ici.

Depuis une heure il était assis là à essayer de donner un sens à tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent, et la conclusion à laquelle il arrivait ... il avait un million de questions auxquelles il avait besoin de répondre. Par exemple, pourquoi son empreinte était avec les Cullen et pourquoi diable l'appelaient-ils frère et fils? D'où vient Harry? Il avait rencontré tous les Cullen à plusieurs reprises et il n'avait jamais vu un beau corbeau aux yeux verts avec eux. Bella ne l'avait jamais mentionné et elle lui avait presque tout dit. Qu'est-il arrivé à son empreinte avant que Paul ne l'attaque? Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, juste une attaque de loup. Comment diable son empreinte guérit-elle si vite? Tout ce que faisait cet homme effrayant était de brandir un bâton, de marmonner des mots fous et Harry était guéri. Et vraiment, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cet homme? C'était un fils de pute terrifiant!

Sa plus grande question cependant, celle qui pesait le plus lourd dans son esprit, pourquoi diable cet homme disait-il que son empreinte avait trois compagnons? Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Harry puisse avoir trois compagnons, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose aussi folle? Harry était son empreinte ... son compagnon ... à lui seul. Il n'avait pas moyen de partager son empreinte avec Edward, il avait déjà joué à ce jeu avec lui et Bella. Harry était à lui et il ne partagerait pas.

* * *

Severus se tenait au pied du lit de Harry vérifiant ses signes vitaux. Tout allait bien, son pouls, son rythme cardiaque et sa température étaient normaux, il se reposait paisiblement, sa jambe était envelopper dans un plâtre bleu foncé et son intraveineuse dégoulinait constamment des fluides et des antibiotiques dans son système. Maintenant, il fallait attendre pour voir comment il était mentalement quand il s'est réveillé.

Conjurant une chaise en cuir, il l'attira à côté de Harry et posa sa tête sur le lit. Il était si fatigué ... tellement fatigué. Il avait follement espéré que les choses allaient se calmer maintenant que la guerre était finie, mais depuis quand est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé comme il l'espérait? C'était incroyable comment un petit garçon pouvait causer tant de chaos et de problèmes. Au moins, il avait Harry, Draco et lui-même à l'écart des manipulations de Dumbledore, son obsession avec Harry n'avait jamais été juste à son avis.

Il avait fallu un peu de persuasion, et glissa une potion de sommeil sans rêves dans le thé de Draco, mais il le fit finalement se coucher et se débarrasser de ses cheveux. S'il avait de la chance ... et dieu qu'il espérait qu'il avait de la chance, Draco dormirait pendant au moins douze heures. Ce garçon était une bombe à retardement qui partait à la seconde, il a été confirmé qu'Harry avait deux autres compagnons. En ce moment, c'était juste de la spéculation, et Edward essayait toujours de le nier, mais il était certain que ces trois garçons étaient les compagnons de Harry.

Trois compagnons! A quoi pensait le destin en donnant à ce garçon trois compagnons? D'une certaine manière, cela avait du sens, Potter aurait besoin de compagnons supplémentaires pour le protéger de tous les problèmes et chaos qu'il attire. Harry était aussi puissant, beaucoup plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore. Enfer, il était probablement plus puissant que les deux combinés. Il aurait besoin de compagnons supplémentaires pour l'aider à contrôler tout ce pouvoir

Il avait tellement de choses à faire et à planifier avant de pouvoir vraiment se détendre. Le plus important était de trouver un moyen de sortir Potter de ce contrat de mariage avec Weasley. Il n'y avait aucun moyen, nom de dieu, de laisser Harry à ce petit baiseur. Il verrait le gingembre mort avant qu'il ne le permette.

Ensuite, il y avait le problème avec tout ce qui bloquait le lien entre Draco et Potter. Il pouvait comprendre la frustration de son filleul, avoir un compagnon et ne pas être capable de voir le compagnon de rêve ou d'expérimenter toute autre chose qui allait avec un accouplement approprié devait être aussi frustrant que tout. Il a juste prié pour que son filleul soit un peu moins fou et élevé après que le lien ait été fixé, mais malheureusement il ne parie pas dessus. Draco avait été gâté dès le premier jour de sa vie et il avait lancé des crises de colère avant de pouvoir marcher. Il n'allait pas aimer partager Harry du tout.

Finalement, il y avait Edward qui combattait le lien au point de devenir sauvage. Même maintenant qu'il était de retour à la normale, il nia que le Potter était le sien. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce garçon? Il était si convaincu qu'une fille était sa compagne qu'il ignorait complètement ce que ses instincts lui criaient. Le seul qui semblait ne pas avoir de problèmes était le jeune shifter de loup, mais c'était sûr qu'il allait changer d'avis après avoir entendu parler d'Edward et de Draco. Tous les trois semblaient déjà se mépriser l'un l'autre. Oui, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner?

Les loups ... c'est quoi d'autre? Comment diable pouvait-il les oublier? Il a fait une chasse au loup et a dépecé son plan, ce qui serait sans aucun doute un remède contre le stress pour lui. Depuis l'incident de Black / Lupin, alors qu'il était encore à l'école, il s'était imaginé faire lui-même un manteau avec une peau de loup. Des visions de lui marchant dans la neige vêtue d'un beau manteau de peau de loup d'argent était la dernière chose qu'il voyait avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Edward était assis par terre à l'extérieur de la chambre de Harry avec ses écouteurs allumés et son iPod dynamité. Il avait été banni de la chambre de son frère, avec Draco et Jacob, et donc, il était là entrain de se vider la tête de tout. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec les pensées de tout le monde qui criaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'est pourquoi il était en train de dynamiter la musique rock, il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort et de plus abrutissant que sa musique classique préférée.

Il était tellement confus en ce moment. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venaient ces sentiments pour Harry et pourquoi il se sentait extrêmement possessif envers lui. Il ne sentait pas ce possessif avec Bella et Bella était sa compagne.

Bella! Que diable allait-il dire à Bella? Comment allait-il lui expliquer pour Harry et à sa situation? Il ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant et il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui criait d'éloigner Bella de Harry. Harry avait besoin d'être protégé au-dessus de tout le monde.

Fermant les yeux, il posa sa tête contre le mur reconnaissant que tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre étaient les paroles d'Under Pressure. Les pensées de Jacob l'avaient rendu fou depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans sa maison. Comment pourrait-il tomber amoureux d'Harry d'un seul regard? S'il croyait sincèrement qu'il lui permettrait de faire CELA avec son Harry, alors le pauvre était encore plus stupide que ce qu'il pensait. Ce sera son dernier jour sur terre avant qu'il ne permette à Jacob Black d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec son Harry.

Son Harry! Pourquoi diable tout le monde pensait-il que Harry était son compagnon? Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours été attiré par son petit frère et l'aimait profondément, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'amour pour lui. Ça a toujours été le genre d'amour que tu ressent entre frères, rien de plus. C'est pourquoi il était assis là à assommer Queen assez fort pour lui faire éclater les tympans, parce que ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry n'était définitivement pas fraternel.

Alice avait essayé de lui expliquer que c'était son combat contre le lien qui l'avait rendu féroce. Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose, juste cette odeur enivrante qu'il avait voulu noyer. C'était différent de l'odeur de Bella ... meilleure. Severus avait dit que c'était l'odeur d'Harry. Il n'était pas sûr, mais contrairement à l'odeur de Bella, il n'avait aucun désir d'assécher son frère. En fait, il préférerait ne pas penser à ses désirs envers son petit frère.

Comment pouvait-il désirer Harry quand Bella était tout et plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré? Il avait abandonné l'espoir de trouver un compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Forks. Il avait été attiré vers elle à la seconde où il entrait dans la salle à manger et la voyait assise là, l'air gêné et effrayé. Elle était belle, attentionnée, compréhensive, et c'était un bonus qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées ... elle était parfaite pour lui. Il a juste souhaité qu'il ne désire pas sucer chaque fois de son sang quand ils étaient ensemble.

Soupirant, il se leva et tendit la main vers la poignée de porte d'Harry, l'a retirant aussitôt quand il reçu un choc douloureux au bras. Merde Severus et sa magie! Grognant, il pouvait entendre Emmett rugissant de rire en bas.

* * *

Avec un sourire affectueux, Carlisle tendit la main et agrippa Edward à l'épaule, le serrant légèrement. Passant devant son fils, il tourna le bouton vers la porte de Harry et entra. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire au grondement sourd qui venait d'Edward. Severus avait ensorceller la porte pour délivrer un fort choc électrique à Edward, Draco et Jacob s'ils essayaient d'entrer. D'après le cri d'Edwards, il a dû l'ensorceller pour donner un coup puissant.

Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que Severus était endormi allongé sur le lit de son fils. L'homme se souciait très profondément de Harry et il était content qu'il soit là pour l'aider. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, il avait le sentiment que Severus voyait Harry comme un fils. Cela ne le dérangeait pas ou ne le rendait pas jaloux que Severus pense à son fils comme étant le sien, Harry méritait tout l'amour et le soutien qu'il pouvait obtenir. Il avait tellement souffert que plus il y avait de gens qui l'aimaient, mieux c'était.

Harry avait l'air si petit et paisible allongé dans ce grand lit. Son apparence avait changé au cours des quatre dernières années, mais pas beaucoup. Il était encore petit, délicat et efféminé, mais maintenant ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il avait une aura angélique autour de lui. Il serait absolument à couper le souffle s'il gagnait quelques kilos et avait l'air moins malade. Il espérait juste que son garçon pourrait se remettre des horreurs qu'il avait à vivre. Il serait absolument à couper le souffle s'il gagnait quelques kilos et avait l'air moins malade. Il espérait juste que son garçon pourrait se remettre des horreurs qu'il avait à vivre.

Il détestait penser à tout ce dont son fils avait souffert, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher s'il avait fait ce que Jasper voulait faire au tout début et prendre d'assaut Poudlard et exiger son fils. Quel genre de père ne se bat pas pour leur enfant? Il ne méritait pas le pardon de Harry, mais il allait le supplier de toute façon.

Il avait finalement eu l'occasion de s'asseoir avec sa famille, et un loup, et d'expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry ces dernières années. Harry aurait de la chance s'il était autorisé à sortir seul de nouveau ... ou dormir ... manger ... prendre une douche ... ou même utiliser la salle de bain. Alice était déjà en train de rédiger une «opération ne laissez pas Harry hors de notre vue». Ils allaient finir par étouffer le pauvre garçon avec leur amour et leur protection.

Avec un lourd soupir, il s'approcha à contrecœur du maître des potions. Il détestait le réveiller, surtout sachant à quel point il était épuisé, mais Harry avait besoin de ses potions et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il était juste un peu méfiant à l'idée de le réveiller et de surprendre l'homme. Il avait peur qu'avec tout ce que Severus avait vécu, il était le type à tirer en premier, poser des questions plus tard.

Heureusement, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un petit éclaircissement pour réveiller le sorcier endormi. " **Pardonne-moi, Severus, mais il est temps pour les potions de Harry**."

Se levant, Severus se tordit le dos, grimaçant quand il éclata cinq fois. Dormir sur la chaise n'avait pas été la meilleure idée. **«Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'endormir** ," il brandit un sortilège de diagnostique sur Potter avec une baguette rauque " **La plupart des choses semblent bonnes et ne montrent aucun signe de fièvre. Je suis très préoccupé par le fait que son noyau n'est a pas régénéré.** "

Carlisle vérifiait l'IV pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait et que le sac de liquide n'avait pas besoin d'être remplacé. " **Quelles sont les chances que son cœur brûle complètement?** " C'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus

Severus passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux. « **Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier avec un cœur aussi bas et respirant encore. Si tu crois au pouvoir de la prière, je te suggère de prier. Harry devrait être mort maintenant**. »

" **Je ne pense pas, au vue de ma condition, que Dieu m'écoutera ,"** dit tristement Carlisle.

* * *

Laissant Harry entre les mains habiles et aimantes de son père, Severus quitta la pièce, souriant d'un air satisfait quand il trouva trois garçons qui rôdaient anxieusement dans le couloir devant la porte de Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander, avec un petit rire, combien de fois ils furent choqués. " **Suivez-moi !** " aboya-t-il, prenant d'assaut le couloir. Il redoutait d'essayer de parler à ces trois idiots possessifs et cinglés.

" **Assit**!" ordonna-t-il quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon

" **Merde,** " gémit Draco. " **Ce n'est jamais un bon signe quand il commence avec des phrases d'un mot**."

" **Draco!** " Severus craqua nerveusement.

" **Je vous l'avait dis**." Draco marmonna grognon.

Debout devant les trois garçons, Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leur lança un regard noir. " **Je vais parler et vous allez tous les trois écouter. Vos fesses resteront sur votre siège, vos yeux resteront sur moi, et vos bouches resteront fermées. Si à tout moment vous trouvez le besoin de parler, je vais vous aider à vous contrôler en vous faisant subir d'atroces douleurs** "

Levant la main, Jacob demanda " **Qu'est-ce qu'un sort?** "

Avec un sourire, Severus pointa sa baguette et lança un sort sur Jacob

" **Fils de pute!** " cira Jacob, se frottant vivement le bras. " **Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?** »

" **Ça, M. Black, était un petit sort de douleur**." Severus sourit. En lançant sa baguette, il en envoya une autre au jeune loup,

Jacob a sauté du canapé avec un cri qui l'a saisi à l'arrière. " **Pourquoi m'as-tu encore envoyé un sort?** " pleurnicha t'il. " **Je n'ai rien dit** "

« **C'était pour ton langage vulgaire, M. Black, gardez à l'esprit que c'était juste un sort doux, la prochaine fois je vous en enverrait un autre plus fort. Maintenant, assit!** "

Le rire des vampires résidents pourrait être entendu depuis l'autre pièce et Emmett demandant, " **J'aime le sorcier effrayant, puis-je le garder?** "

" **Maintenant que c'est réglé** ," poursuivit Severus, " **continuons et s'il te plait souviens-toi des règles car je ne les répéterai plus.** "

" **Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant," commença Severus. "Moi, Draco et Harry sont des sorciers**."

" **B-B-B ...** " bégaya Jacob, mais ferma sagement la bouche après avoir reçu un regard de la part de l'homme effrayant.

" **Draco est aussi un elfe blanc et je suis moi-même un elfe noir.** "

Jacob devait mordre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper des questions. L'homme n'était pas seulement effrayant, il était carrément fou. Les elfes n'étaient pas réels.

" **Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, alors voici la version courte, vous êtes tous les trois les compagnons de Harry**." Dit simplement Severus. À cette proclamation, il devait administrer trois sorts cuissant, provoquant tous les trois à hurler de douleur ... et Emmett à rire encore plus fort.

" **Harry est un jeune homme très puissant, et en tant que tel, il a besoin de trois compagnons solides pour l'aider à contrôler ce est également un aimant à ennui ... problème qui est maintenant votre problème ... pas le mien." Severus sourit malicieusement. "Vous pouvez ne pas vous aimer tous les trois, je m'en fous, mais vous apprendrez à vous entendre pour l'amour d'Harry. On vous a dit à tous les trois ce dont Harry a souffert et il n'a pas besoin de s'occuper constamment de ses trois camarades qui se sautent à la gorge les uns des autres. Il a besoin de vous pour l'aider à guérir physiquement et mentalement, et si à tout moment je vous surprant en train de le bouleverser, je vous emmènerai dehors et je vous ferai du mal ... beaucoup de mal! Les malédictions de torture ont toujours été une de mes spécialités et je suis toujours à la recherche de sujets de test volontaires.** "

" **Vous vous trompez** " Dit Edward, prenant le risque d'être bloqué. " **Harry n'est pas mon compagnon ... Bella l'est.** "

S'adressant à Edward avec un regard dégoûté, Severus répondit. " **Non, M. Cullen, Bella est votre dîner, vous êtes le gros garçon dans un magasin de bonbons avec la dernière barre de chocolat. Vous voulez le manger, mais en voyant comme la dernière barre de chocolat dans le magasin, vous voulez le mettre sur une étagère où vous pouvez le regarder, le sentir, le savourer et empêcher les autres de le prendre. Vous devez juste manger la fichue chose et passer à autre chose.** "

Il y eut un bruit sourd dans l'autre pièce alors qu'Emmett frappait le sol en riant hystériquement.

" **Maintenant, M. Black, j'ai besoin du nom et de l'emplacement d'un certain loup qui pensait que ce serait amusant de mailler un petit garçon innocent, sans défense et traumatisé."**


	17. Chapitre 17

Le rouquin était furieux dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée pour retrouver son futur mari et soumis, mais tout ce qu'il avait fini par avoir était un coup mortel, une commotion cérébrale et deux côtes cassées. Il était énervé. Comment Malfoy osait-il l'attaquer pour avoir rendu visite à son propre putain de soumis? Qu'est-ce que la face de furet faisait à renifler autour de Harry? Depuis un an, Malfoy semblait toujours être là, essayant de se rapprocher d'Harry.

Harry était son soumis ... signé et scellé dans un contrat magique indestructible. Sa mère avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Harry de s'en sortir sans que sa magie ne le tue. Tout le monde pensait que sa mère était une douce et innocente femme au foyer, alors qu'en réalité elle aurait dû être un Serpentard.

Une fois qu'il se serait lié à Harry, lui et sa famille seraient prêts à vivre. Il aurait tout l'or et les objets de collection Potter et Black en sa possession. En prime, il pourrait utiliser Harry comme bon lui semblait, et il aimerait l'utiliser de nombreuses façons.

Harry était vraiment une créature magnifique, ayant l'air plus fille que garçon. Il avait la silhouette parfaite pour que son corps musclé le domine. À son grand plaisir, Harry avait laisser pousser l'horrible désordre qu'était ses cheveux et ceux-ci tombaient maintenant merveilleusement bien sur ses épaules et se recourbaient aux extrémités. Il avait hâte d'enrouler ses cheveux autour de son poing alors qu'il forçait son soi-disant meilleur ami à se soumettre à lui.

Rien que de penser à ce qu'il voulait faire à Harry, son pantalon devenait terriblement serré. La meilleure partie, Harry ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de lui faire ces choses délicieuses. En tant que son dominant, Harry devait faire ce qu'il avait voulait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il avait un côté sombre quand il s'agissait de ses fantasmes sexuels et il avait prévu de laisser son imagination se déchaîner quand il s'agirait de Harry.

" **Pourquoi les as-tu laissés emmener Harry? Il est mon putain de soumis !** "

Dumbledore sourit légèrement à Ron et lui offrit une goutte de citron. En le voyant le regarder, il sourit et dit: " **Je suppose que c'est un non**." En empochant le bonbon, il posa ses mains sur son bureau et regarda le roux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. " **Maintenant, Ronald, Harry a vécu un grand événement traumatisant et il va avoir besoin de temps pour guérir et passer à autre chose. Je savais que faire venir son père aiderait à accélérer le processus, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne avec lui. Pensez-y de cette façon, il sera capable d'aider votre soumis à se remettre plus rapidement pour que les deux puissent se lier plus tôt.** "

" **Il n'était pas censé le prendre** ," se déchaîna Ron. " **Il était supposé l'aider ici ou au Terrier, et qu'est-ce que Snape et Malfoy faisaient de toute façon avec mon compagnon?** "

" **Oui,** " soupira Dumbledore, un regard noir passant sur son visage. " **C'est une complication que je n'avais pas prévue.** " Il fit tomber un autre bonbon au citron dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux de joie. " **Severus a promis à James il y a quelques années de s'occuper de son fils si quelque chose lui arrivait. Le jeune M. Malfoy est le filleul de Severus, et avec le décès de ses parents, il habite avec lui. Vous n'avez rien à craindre à propos de ça, aucun mal ne sera fait à Harry.** "

Dumbledore était au courant de la relation entre Severus et James quand ils étaient à l'école et ne l'approuvait pas. Les garçons se croyaient intelligents en train de se faufiler avec l'aide de Lily Evans, mais c'était son école et rien ne lui échappait. Cela n'avait pas été facile de convaincre Severus de devenir un espion, mais il savait qu'une fois que James découvrirait que Severus était un Mangemort, il le laisserait tomber. Les Potter avaient toujours été une famille blanche et il était impossible que James approuve l'intégration de son petit ami dans le côté obscur.

Il y avait quelque chose chez les Potters qui l'avait toujours attiré. Il avait toujours été sensible à la magie et il y avait quelque chose dans la magie de cette famille qui grandissait à chaque génération, le rendant ainsi plus excité et désirant être plus proche d'eux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait chez eux qui l'appelait, mais il savait que l'enfant de James allait être quelque chose de spécial, et il n'avait pas besoin de sang aussi sombre que celui de Severus qui souillait ce précieux enfant.

Après avoir jeté les yeux sur Harry peu de temps après sa naissance, il sut qu'il avait eu raison. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de spécial qui se cachait chez Harry et qui n'attendait plus qu'à sortir. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais il allait s'assurer de contrôler le garçon quand cela se produirait.

Le lier à la famille Weasley avait été une idée brillante de sa part, même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée que Ronald souille son précieux garçon. Les Weasley l'avaient toujours vénéré avant tous les autres et il était convaincu que s'il demandait à Molly d'assassiner son fils aîné en lui disant qu'il était diabolique, elle le ferait probablement sans hésiter. Il aimait avoir ce genre de contrôle sur les gens.

Il savait que Ronald ferait un mari horrible pour Harry, il n'était pas aveugle, mais il ne faisait confiance à aucun des autres garçons Weasley pour lui permettre de garder le contrôle de Harry. Les jumeaux aimaient vraiment Harry comme un frère, encore plus que Ronald. En vérité, ils semblaient mépriser leur frère cadet. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils le laissent à moins de cent mètres de Harry s'ils pensaient qu'il préparait quelque chose. Percy était trop attaché au ministère et il n'avait pas besoin que le ministère connaisse ses affaires. Quant aux deux plus âgés, ils emmenaient Harry et fuyaient s'ils pensaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre lui et le garçon. Non, Ronald était vraiment son seul choix.

Il avait eu l'idée de se lier lui-même à Harry. C'est peut-être un vieil homme, mais pas trop vieux pour apprécier une beauté comme Harry. Il était tellement attiré par le garçon qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de potions pour l'aider à atteindre une érection ... contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait rendu visite aux garçons qui travaillaient à Knockturn Alley. La seule chose qui l'empêchait était le scandale que son lien avec Harry causerait sûrement. Il pourrait même éventuellement perdre son travail en prenant Harry comme sien et il n'était pas encore prêt à perdre tout le pouvoir.

" **Professeur, ma mère avait tout préparé et prêt à s'occuper de Harry, je suis sûre qu'elle va avoir le cœur brisé lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il ne nous rejoindra pas. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de mon soumis.** " Fit Ron d'une voix cassante. " **Légalement, Harry est à moi, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'apprécierais que vous alliez le chercher**."

Avec un soupir, Dumbledore baissa la tête et enleva ses lunettes. Se frottant les yeux, il les releva vers Ronald. " **Techniquement, Ronald, Harry n'est pas à vous avant son dix-neuvième anniversaire. A ce moment-là, il devra soit créer un lien avec vous, soit laissez sa magie le tuer. Jusque-là, vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur lui.** "

Ronald était énervé! Il voulait Harry maintenant et tout ce pouvoir qui était associé au fait d'être lié au Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il voulait tout cet or à sa disposition et il voulait que le petit garçon bâillonner dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas attendre plus d'un an pour avoir Harry comme soumis.

" **Je veux pouvoir lui rendre visite** " demanda Ron. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de convaincre Harry de rentrer chez lui maintenant, le garçon était bêtement crédule.

" **J'ai déjà informé le père de Harry que nous allions nous rendre visite pour vérifier ses progrès et pour vous donner un peu de temps seul avec votre fiancé**." Dit Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon.

* * *

Paul était assis par terre dans la chambre d'amis de Sam, appuyé contre le lit, les genoux serrés contre la poitrine et le front appuyé sur les bras. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était assis dans la même position, essayant de comprendre comment il avait confondu ce garçon avec un vampire. Bella avait visité la réserve à de nombreuses reprises, comme les Cullen, et il ne l'avait jamais confondue avec une vampire.

Après que Jake soit parti pour emmener le garçon à Carlisle, Sam l'avait renvoyez à la maison avec l'ordre de prendre une douche et de ne pas quitter sa maison avant son retour. Il est ensuite parti informer les anciens de la tribu de l'incident survenu dans les bois. Il ne savait pas quelle serait sa punition, mais il avait impitoyablement attaqué un enfant humain et il méritait d'être puni pour cela.

Son attaque sur le garçon continuait de se répéter encore et encore dans sa tête. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas savoir que le garçon était humain? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué le goût de sang humain dans sa bouche ou le fait que sa chair était douce et non dure comme les autres vampires qu'ils avaient tués? Plus important encore, le garçon était-il toujours en vie? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre comme avant s'il avait tué un petit garçon sans défense qui avait erré dans les bois, probablement perdu.

Il avait toujours su qu'il avait des problèmes de tempérament. Ces problèmes ont seulement grandi à mesure qu'il devenait un métamorphe. Sam l'avait toujours gardé près de lui pour qu'il puisse le surveiller et l'empêcher de bouger sous le coup de la colère. Sam avait gravement blessé Emily après avoir perdu le contrôle et il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre de la même culpabilité qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il regardait son visage marqué de cicatrices. Il savait aussi que Sam était terrifié à l'idée d'exposer ce qu'ils étaient accidentellement.

Ce qui l'effrayait vraiment cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il se souvenait encore de la rage qu'il avait ressentie le jour où Bella Swan l'avait confronté à propos de Jake puis l'avait frappé. Si Jake n'avait pas été là, il aurait blessé cette fille sans une seconde pensée. Le fait qu'il puisse facilement faire du mal à Bella qui était tellement plus petite et plus faible que lui le dégoûtait. Ce garçon était encore plus petit que Bella aujourd'hui… il était un monstre pour lui avoir fait mal.

En se levant et en ignorant la douleur dans son corps d'avoir été assis trop longtemps, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une autre douche. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il pouvait encore sentir le sang de ce garçon qui l'accrochait.

* * *

Chaud ... il était si chaud et confortable qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler que la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti au chaud et en sécurité, c'était incroyable. Il doit être en train de rêver parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être coucher sur un nuage blanc et bouffi qui l'enveloppait Peut-être que ses parents biologiques et Sirius étaient assis sur le nuage et attendaient qu'il se réveille, attendant pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Ce serait bien, il aimerait bien qu'ils le fassent.

Il devait être mort, c'était la seule explication pour laquelle il se sentait au chaud et à l'aise. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était que le loup géant enfonçait ses dents dans sa jambe et le secouait comme s'il ne pesait rien. C'était bien cependant, il n'était pas triste d'être enfin mort. Il était fatigué des combats, du chagrin et de la douleur. C'était une bonne chose.

Il avait espéré avoir pu revoir sa famille une dernière fois avant de mourir. Il voulait les remercier de lui avoir offert un foyer et de lui avoir montré ce qu'était l'amour. C'était peut-être des vampires, mais c'était la meilleure famille qu'une personne puisse demander. Il souhaitait simplement pouvoir savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient quitté. Ils avaient peut-être déménager et l'avait oublier, mais il les aimait toujours de tout son cœur.

Bien qu'il veuille rester allongé à jamais dans la chaleur, il savait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux et se lever. Il se demanda si ses parents et Sirius savaient qu'il était là? Espérons qu'il ne prendra trop de temps pour les trouver. Roulant lentement sur le côté, son corps hurla de protestation alors que la douleur le faisait geler. Que se passe-t-il? Il n'y avait pas de douleur au paradis. Essayant de bouger à nouveau, il découvrit qu'il y avait quelque chose de lourd sur sa jambe et il ne pouvait pas bouger le bras que le loup avait malmené. Avec un gémissement de détresse, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait.

* * *

Severus était assis dans le salon avec tous les Cullen et un garçon-loup essayant de planifier comment ils allaient sortir Potter du contrat de mariage avec Weasley. Jusqu'ici tout le monde s'entendait bien, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il avait séparé les trois compagnons de Potter et les avait assis à différents endroits de la pièce. Il s'était aussi assuré qu'Edward était assis loin de lui. Si cette petite enflure refusait encore une fois Potter d'être son compagnon, il le crucifierait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se détachent. Il n'avait pas la patience de supporter tout ça.

" **Laissez-moi bien comprendre** ," grogna Jacob de frustration. " **Dans votre monde, quelqu'un peut lier une personne à une autre sans son consentement? Qu'est-ce c'est cette annerie?"** Même s'il avait posé la même question quelques minutes auparavant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre. Il avait tellement de problèmes avec lesquels il se débattait actuellement, comme l'existence de sorciers, de sorcières et de loups. On pourrait penser qu'un métamorphe de loup qui se trouvait actuellement dans une maison pleine de vampire végétarien aurait plus de facilité à accepter tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais il avait l'impression que son esprit avait été soufflé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelles autres créatures de conte de fées étaient réelles.

" **Pas n'importe qui peut lier une personne** ," ricana Draco, " **juste le parent ou le tuteur magique de cette personne. Malheureusement, le directeur est le tuteur magique de Harry, et puisque Carlisle n'as pas de magie malgré son statut de vampire, la tutelle de Dumbledore l'emporte sur lui dans cette situation**." Serrant fermement ses poings, il les cacha dans sa robe. Il n'était pas content du fait qu'il allait devoir partager son compagnon avec deux autres hommes. Issu d'un monde magique, il connaissait tout des triades, mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé lui-même. C'était une personne extrêmement égoïste, il serait le premier à l'admettre, et l'idée de partager son compagnon lui donnait envie de maudire tout le monde dans la pièce ... en particulier les deux autres hommes. Il comprit que Harry était extrêmement puissant et qu'il avait besoin de plus de compagnons, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait aimer ça et jouer gentiment avec le suceur de sang et le chien. Au moins, juste Harry était son compagnon, il n'avait aucune envie d'être intime avec les deux autres et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il soit en bas C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry soit le soumis.

Esmée était assise sur le canapé, blottie contre son compagnon et collée à sa main. " **Harry est-il au courant du contrat?** "

" **Non, M. Weasley l'a annoncé à tout le monde après que Harry ait été emmené par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que c'était son avenir lié qui avait été enlevé afin qu'il puisse attirer l'attention. Il a même demander à Albus s'il pouvait toujours obtenir les clés des coffres de Harry s'il devait mourir.** " Severus s'effondra, toujours furieux contre le petit bâtard. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'argent de Harry, pas Harry lui-même.

" **Des coffres de quoi ?** " Demanda Jacob, se sentant perdu et confus. Les gens avaient-ils encore des coffres ?

" **Harry est un jeune homme très riche**." Expliqua Severus. " **Sa famille possède plusieurs coffres-forts dans une banque du monde sorcier regorgeant d'or, de bijoux, de propriétés et d'artefacts inestimables. Combinez cela aux coffres qu'il a hérités de son défunt parrain, et Harry est l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde**."

Jacob était sous le choc, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son compagnon était aussi riche… quoi que l'argent n'avait jamais été important pour lui. Il avait toujours travaillé dur pour ce qu'il voulait et prévoyait de continuer à le faire. Il n'allait pas devenir gros et mou juste parce que son compagnon était un multimillionnaire.

" **N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de rompre le contrat? Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous puissions faire?** " soupira Rosalie, absolument dégoûtée d'Albus. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un viol et le monde sorcier le tolérait. Harry avait déjà été violé et n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'en remettre physiquement, pour ne pas dire émotionnellement et ils envisageaient déjà de le renvoyer pour qu'il soit encore violé. Elle n'avait toujours pas guéri émotionnellement de ce que Royce et ses amis lui avaient fait, le viol n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait oublier en une nuit. Cela lui fit mal de penser que Harry allait devoir permettre à son meilleur ami de le violer sans pouvoir se défendre.

" **S'il ne s'agit que d'argent, Harry ne pourrait-il pas simplement le lui donner? Nous avons beaucoup d'argent ici, Harry ne manquera jamais de rien**." Emmett tendit la main et souleva Rosalie de son siège et la posa sur ses genoux. Il savait que toutes ces discussions étaient difficiles pour elle et qu'elle revivait probablement son propre viol. Passant ses grands doigts dans ses cheveux, il la tira contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

" **Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un contrat magique fonctionne**." Expliqua Severus. " **Si Harry ne remplit pas les conditions du contrat avant son dix-neuvième anniversaire, sa magie se retournera contre lui et le tuera. J'ai vu le contrat et il n'y a qu'une échappatoire, et malheureusement cela ne s'applique pas à Harry."**

" **Qu'Est-ce que c'est?** " demanda Jasper avec intérêt. S'il y avait une échappatoire, il allait trouver un moyen de l'appliquer à Harry. Il avait toujours été celui qui gérait les affaires de leur famille, il avait donc de l'expérience en matière de contrats et de lacunes.

" **Chaque lien ou contrat de mariage a une échappatoire et c'est toujours le même. Si la personne entre dans un héritage de créature magique et a un ou des compagnons destinés, le contrat sera annulé. Les sorciers se sont multipliés dans le passé avec des créatures magiques qu'il est impossible de dire qui dans la famille héritera ou quand le gène s'activera, causant le changement, certaines créatures sont destinées à un partenaire et si elles ne peuvent pas être avec leur partenaire, elles mourront. Malheureusement, il existe aucune histoire de sang de créature dans la lignée Potter.** "

" **Est-ce que le fait que Harry ait des compagnons n'annule pas le contrat?** " Demanda Edward, même s'il considérait toujours Bella comme sa compagne. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se souciait de Harry et ne voulait pas le voir forcé dans une relation aussi horrible.

 **" ça ne marche pas comme ça**." Répondit Draco. " **Harry est NOTRE compagnon, nous ne sommes pas à lui, et en tant que tel, il peut vivre sans nous. Nous ne mourrons pas non plus sans Harry comme compagnon, même si nous ne serons jamais complètement heureux et nous aurons toujours le sentiment d'avoir un trou dans le coeur. Pourtant, nous pouvons vivre sans lui**. " Il n'était pas tout à fait honnête et il était certain que son parrain le voyait parfaitement, compte tenu du regard qu'il lui lançait Sans Harry, il sombrerait dans une profonde dépression et se dégraderait. Il était hors de question qu'il vive sans son compagnon, ce serait trop douloureux.

" **S'il avait un héritage de créature, à quel âge cela arriverait-il?** » Demanda Carlisle.

" **Toutes les créatures sont différentes, mais le changement a normalement lieu entre le seizième et le dix-neuvième anniversaire. La plupart changent le jour même de leur anniversaire, mais certaines créatures peuvent changer à tout moment. Le stress physique et émotionnel peut également influer le changement, soit le déclencher tôt ou le retarder** ".

Tout le monde s'assis tranquillement perdu dans leurs propres pensées. Alice faisait de son mieux pour voir l'avenir de Harry, mais comme toujours, ses visions d'Harry étaient toujours aléatoires. Elle ne savait pas si c'était Jacob qui la bloquait cette fois-ci, ou simplement la magie de Harry.

" **Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si ... si on le transforme?** " Murmura Jasper, n'aimant pas vraiment l'idée, mais désirant tout faire pour sauver son frère.

Jacob et Edward se levèrent tous les deux pour protester. Aucun des deux ne voulait que Harry soit un vampire, mais chacun pour des raisons très différentes. Edward ne voulait pas que Harry perde son âme. Harry avait toujours été bon et pur, il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un monstre qui luttait quotidiennement contre la soif de sang humain. C'est pourquoi il a refusé de transformer Bella. Bella était trop gentille et trop belle pour devenir quelque chose d'aussi sombre et laid qu'un vampire.

Jacob était terrifié à l'idée que s'ils transformaient Harry, cela détruirait en quelque sorte le lien d'empreinte. Les vampires et les changeurs étaient des ennemis naturels, il était impossible qu'ils soient compagnons sans s'entretuer. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry contre ce type Weasel, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre parce qu'il était devenu un vampire. Il devait y avoir une autre solution.

" **Si nous devenions Harry, il aurait un compagnon destiné, mais pas celui pour lequel il mourrait s'il ne pouvait pas être avec eux."** Fit remarquer Emmett. " **Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher**."

Severus secoua la tête. " **Même si Harry mourrait comme un vampire sans son compagnon, je ne pense pas qu'il survivrait à la transformation de toute façon, même si nous attendions qu'il soit complètement guéri. Sa magie est trop puissante et il combattrait le venin jusqu'à la fin, déchirant Harry de l'intérieur**. »

Une fois de plus, tout le monde était assis tranquillement perdu dans ses propres pensées. Chacun essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen d'aider Harry, mais frappant chacun un mur de briques.

Jasper leva la tête et regarda le plafond. " **Il se réveille** ", dit-il en inclinant la tête. " **Je ressens certaines émotions de sa part**."

" **Gel!** " Cria Severus quand les compagnons de Potter se levèrent d'un bond et firent un bond en direction des escaliers. " **Nous ne pouvons pas tous faire irruption dans sa chambre pour l'effrayer** ", expliqua-t-il, lorsque les trois garçons se tournèrent pour le regarder.

" **Il a raison** ," acquiesça Carlisle. " **Quelques-uns d'entre nous devraient y aller en même temps.** "

" **Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et moi-même irons** ," informa Severus, la voix sévère dans l'espoir de ne pas entendre de dispute.

" **Mais, Sev** ," gémit Draco. " **Pourquoi Jasper, il n'est pas un compagnon d' Harry?** "

" **Non, il ne l'est pas, mais c'est un empathe qui peut manipuler les émotions. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour aider à garder Harry calme**." Severus se cassa la tête. " **Reste ici et je ne veux rien entendre de ta bouche. La santé mentale et physique de Harry passe avant ton besoin de le voir.** "


End file.
